


Hurricane

by Borsari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Он всего лишь думал, что сможет вернуть Сириуса. Но в жизни Гарри ничего никогда не происходило так, как он хотел.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jana_C](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jana_C/gifts).
  * A translation of [Hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/402178) by [Jana_C](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jana_C/pseuds/Jana_C). 



Он мог с уверенностью сказать — все началось, когда он понял, что перестал стареть.  
Немного сбивало с толку то, что Рон и Гермиона уже выглядели как взрослые, а он продолжал оставаться мальчишкой. Поначалу это не казалось такой уж проблемой, но со временем уже стало бросаться в глаза. Поэтому он сделал единственное, что пришло в голову, — он сбежал.  
И не в трусости было дело. Он убежал именно по совету Гермионы, Рона и Джинни. Они боялись за него. А если бы Магическое Правительство узнало, что он не взрослеет, что он мог оказаться бессмертным?  
Гарри прекрасно понимал, что причиной этой очередной его странной проблемы были Дары Смерти, которые оставили на нем свою метку. А еще, как бы он ни пытался избавиться от Кольца, сколько бы раз ни ломал Старшую Палочку, эти предметы вновь и вновь возвращались к нему целые и невредимые.  
Он был их Повелителем, и они не собирались позволить ему забыть об этом. Поэтому он никогда не сможет повзрослеть… и не умрет. Даже если Гарри и не был пока готов проверить точность информации на практике.  
Так что он покинул Магический Мир и исчез, растворившись в многочисленной толпе немагического населения с их нормальными обычными жизнями. Он пытался найти работу, что было очень сложно. Гарри почти сразу осознал, что подобрать что-то под себя было крайне сложно из-за отсутствия элементарного образования в нужной области. Он обратился к гоблинам и перевел свое имущество в маггловские деньги, вложив большую часть средств в безопасные инвестиции. Подав заявление в хороший университет, ему оставалось только надеяться, что за время учебы деньги не пропадут.  
Проучившись уже пару лет, он так и не нашел, к чему его больше тянуло, да и не особо торопился это узнать — времени, с учетом того, что он не старел, было достаточно. А потом Гарри наткнулся на работы Профессора Джейн Фостер, которые определенно привлекли его внимание.  
На первый взгляд, она изучала что-то абсолютно бредовое — какой-то портал между этим миром и другим. Его называли мостом Эйнштейна-Розена, червоточиной, которая могла перенести тебя из одного измерения в другое.  
Гарри прекрасно помнил о своего рода портале, который мог переправить из этой реальности в совершенно иное место. И куда — не знал никто. И именно из-за этого, из-за малюсенького шанса найти Сириуса, понять, что же случилось, из-за проклятья Беллатрикс, которое могло задеть только вуаль на Арке… Из-за всего этого Гарри сосредоточился на астрофизике, подав заявку на работу с Джейн Фостер.  
Он ей, вообще-то, особо не был нужен. За ней стоял Щ.И.Т. со всем необходимым оборудованием. Но Гарри показал себя не только усердным ассистентом, который работал не покладая рук, но и верным другом.  
Стоило ей услышать его историю или, если точнее, ту часть, которую Гарри мог рассказать, где он в портале потерял дорогого члена семьи и пытался найти способ его вернуть, она сразу приняла его в команду. Все-таки ситуации у них были очень похожие.  
Ему потребовались годы на то, чтобы оказаться там, где он был сейчас. Но выглядел он до сих пор на семнадцать, и то с натяжкой: ни растительности на лице, ни особо развитой мускулатуры. Чего еще у него теперь не было, так это самой отличительной черты — шрам будто исчез со лба. Кожа Гарри теперь была все время бледной, даже с учетом того, что он круглый год жил в Нью-Мексико. Гарри казалась, что он будто теряет… что-то. Не магию как таковую, но что-то, что было внутри него, в самых глубоких уголках души. Он каким-то образом терял свою человечность, но до сих пор оставался человеком. Он так до конца и не понял, что же с ним происходило, почему он менялся с каждым днем все сильнее. Он больше не хотел быть особенным, не хотел быть странным.  
Большую часть времени Гарри пытался игнорировать изменения в себе, даже если время от времени Дарси или Эрик странно смотрели на него, будто пытаясь понять что-то. Иногда они говорили, что он не взрослел, но все равно как-то менялся. Гарри обычно отшучивался, списывая все на особенность семьи и хорошие гены, которые позволяли дольше не стареть. Но он прекрасно знал, что никто ему не поверил. Они все-таки встречались с богами и видели активный Радужный Мост. Они стали свидетелями битвы между огромным металлическим монстром из другого мира и кого-то, кого они считали другом. Поэтому они уже научились узнавать странности с первого взгляда. Джейн привыкла думать, что Гарри просто был из другого мира и начал с ней работать, потому что хотел вернуться домой.  
Что же, это была почти правда. Поэтому он просто позволил ей думать так, как она хотела.  
Первым, кто покинул их веселую команду, был Эрик. Щ.И.Т. предложил ему переехать в Нью-Йорк, чтобы он занялся там другой работой. Они частенько предлагали сделать то же самое самому Гарри и Джейн, но девушка не хотела покидать свой дом в Нью-Мексико.  
Услышав ее историю, связанную с небезызвестным блондинистым богом, Гарри прекрасно ее понимал. Она не хотела потерять шанс снова увидеть Тора. И если она останется в Нью-Мексико, то он точно будет знать, где ее искать.  
Дарси была следующей. Ей, вообще-то, нравилось работать вместе с Джейн, но у нее был диплом магистра политологии, и ей хотелось продолжить свою деятельность именно в этой области. Щ.И.Т. без проблем нашел для нее место на одной из своих баз где-то за границей, поэтому она уже очень скоро тоже покинула Нью-Мексико.  
Гарри и Джейн работали вместе вот уже четыре года, и два из них только вдвоем. Щ.И.Т., конечно, направил им в помощь несколько ассистентов, но ни Гарри, ни Джейн так и не смогли доверить им работу в полной мере. У них были свои причины и личный интерес, чтобы открыть Радужный Мост. Другие же просто выполняли свои обязанности только ради признания или славы, к которой в итоге мог привести этот проект. Для Гарри с Джейн это была вся их жизнь.  
Они стали лучшими друзьями и союзниками, коллегами и партнерами во всем, что касалось работы. Они не смогли сблизиться… сильнее, потому что Джейн до сих пор была поглощена своими чувствами к Тору, а Гарри… Ну, женщины перестали его интересовать.  
Может, никогда и не интересовали.  
Их дружба становилась крепче каждый раз, стоило им сделать очередной шаг вперед в их исследовании. В такие моменты Джейн говорила, что они стояли на пороге прорыва, что они вот-вот поймут, как работает Радужный Мост. Она почему-то была уверена, что в Асгарде, откуда пришел Тор, что-то случилось. Именно поэтому он не вернулся, как обещал.  
Гарри не раз задавался вопросом, течет ли время в Асгарде по-другому. Кто знает, вдруг для Тора прошло всего несколько часов с тех пор, как он покинул Землю, а для Джейн пролетело уже несколько лет. Он поделился с ней своими мыслями, и она была явно благодарна за поддержку. Чего он не сказал, так это то, что Тора в Асгарде могла настигнуть беда, и что он мог быть уже мертв. Боги могли умереть, насколько Гарри знал. Но сам он богом не был и умереть поэтому не мог, как бы иногда ни желал.  
Смерть присутствовала в мыслях Гарри всегда. Нет, он не хотел покончить жизнь самоубийством или умереть вот прямо сейчас. Он просто мечтал повзрослеть. Он хотел испытать жизнь на полную, но не знал как, просто не мог. Он ни с кем не сближался. Единственным человеком на данный момент, которого он действительно считал другом, была Джейн.  
День, когда ему пришлось об этом пожалеть, не заставил себя ждать. Он начался вполне обычно, как и любой другой. Рано утром Джейн поступил звонок из Щ.И.Т.а. Они хотели перевести ее в Нью-Йоркское отделение, где было больше людей и ресурсов для исследований. Возможно, работай она там, прогресс был бы намного значительнее. Но она не хотела уезжать. Гарри, в принципе, было все равно, где заниматься изучением моста, но он не хотел оставлять Джейн одну. Поэтому она сказала Щ.И.Т.у, что он тоже остается. Вместе они начали очередной этап в разработках здесь, в Нью-Мексико.  
Джейн ушла из офиса в одиннадцать утра. Она хотела лишь зайти в банк, чтобы проверить информацию по счету.  
В половину двенадцатого у Гарри кровь застыла в жилах, потому что каким-то образом он уже знал — просто _знал_ — что-то случилось. Что-то очень, очень плохое. Он пытался дозвониться до Джейн семь раз, прежде чем сдался, решив дойти до банка и проверить, все ли было в порядке.  
Он даже не успел выйти из офиса, как зазвонил телефон.  
Джейн переходила дорогу, когда светофор только-только переключился на зеленый. Какой-то пьяный водитель на здоровом грузовике решил, что все рано успеет проскочить, но потерял управление и налетел на нее.  
Она умерла мгновенно и совершенно безболезненно.  
Гарри добрался до места спустя несколько минут. Он не заметил слез, что потекли по щекам, когда он, положив ее голову себе на колени, стал бездумно перебирал пальцами волосы. Врачам пришлось вколоть ему успокоительное. Когда он пришел в себя, то первым делом увидел у своей кровати вернувшуюся Дарси с красными опухшими глазами.  
Гарри не помнил ни дня похорон, ни что было дальше. Он будто оглох, потерялся. Его единственный друг умер, и теперь он не знал, что же делать дальше.  
Когда Щ.И.Т. в очередной раз спросил его о переезде в Нью-Йорк, он согласился.  
Не было смысла оставаться в Нью-Мексико без Джейн.


	2. Chapter 2

_Он был лишь тенью. Он знал, что у него была его сила, но то, как она чувствовалась, как его тело реагировало на окружающий мир, было неправильным. Все было не так, не нормально._  
_Он был далеко, так далеко от дома. И как же он злился на них на всех: на отца, на брата, на мать._  
_На себя._  
_Он сдался. Когда он решил упасть с Радужного Моста, то думал, что на этом все и закончится. Уйдет боль и то перманентное чувство разочарования, которое он вызывал у всех, кого когда-либо знал. Он думал, что наконец-то станет свободным._  
_Но у Судьбы явно были на него другие планы. И теперь он завис здесь, возможно, нигде, и совершенно не знал, что же делать со своей собственной жизнью, если это вообще можно было так назвать._  
_Существование._  
_Он был в ярости, которая с каждым днем лишь росла._  
_И сколько же в нем было ненависти._  
_Слишком много._  
* * *  
Офис Щ.И.Т.а в Нью-Йорке очень напоминал какой-то балаган, и Гарри это совсем не нравилось. Особенно потому, что это не был именно офис, а своего рода воздушное судно, по которому бегали толпы магглов, пытающиеся создать хоть какую-то видимость деятельности из того хаоса, что творился вокруг. Приказы они получали от такого нереального количества компьютеров, которое Гарри и не думал, что оно вообще существует. И все это было настолько маггловское. Никакой магии, только наука: холодная и жесткая. Всему, даже самому маленькому событию, что происходило под солнцем, давали объяснение.  
Говоря откровенно, Гарри это просто поразило. Как они не могли верить в магию? Почему они так сильно полагались на науку, при этом зная и видя столько всего день ото дня? Они встречали богов. Ученый, который должен был умереть, стал кем-то большим, чем простой человек. Как не могли они видеть целое общество, что их окружало? Возможно, просто не хотели видеть. Или хуже — глава Щ.И.Т.а, который всем руководил, элементарно не позволял своим сотрудникам — простым солдатам — увидеть.  
И вот кем он был для Щ.И.Т.а — солдатом. Всего лишь очередным исследователем среди толпы подобных, среди хаоса и вспышек экранов он пытался найти что-то значимее, чем он сам, способ использовать это в своих интересах и в интересах человеческой расы.  
Но был ли он до сих пор человеком?  
Гарри на секунду было подумал спросить у них, чтобы объяснили ему, почему он не мог умереть. Почему он терял себя, и куда же делся Гарри Поттер, тот самый, который когда-то ходил в Хогвартс.  
Но он знал, что не мог этого сделать. Он не хотел быть супергероем. Он был всего лишь одним из исследователей и только.  
Большую часть времени он был один. Его знали как одного из тех, кто занимался мостами и, возможно, мог бы привести Тора на Землю. Большего он людям не открывал о себе, даже не давая возможности сблизиться. Он так и не смог пережить потерю Джейн. Если бы только он успел, всего лишь несколько секунд. Он мог бы ее спасти.  
Он был Повелителем Смерти, и его лучший друг умер.  
Эрик тяжело воспринял ее смерть. Когда-то он был ее опекуном и другом. Единственным другом, когда у них были тяжелые времена, и им едва хватало денег на жизнь, не говоря уже об исследованиях. Они могли неделями жить в автобусе. Сейчас Эрик бросил всего себя в работу над чем-то под названием Тессеракт. Это был какой-то металл или материя, субстанция, которая должна была вырабатывать энергию, из-за которой Земля бы больше никогда не нуждалась в других ее источниках.  
Для Гарри же это все было настолько близко к магии, о чем Щ.И.Т. даже не догадывался. Иногда, когда Эрику становилось одиноко, он мог прийти к Гарри поговорить поздно ночью или очень рано утром. Тогда Фьюри отсутствовал, и даже Мария Хилл спала.  
Это всегда были очень неловкие моменты. Эрик изменился, с тех пор как стал в полной мере работать именно на Щ.И.Т. Он стал другим. Но Гарри не мог точно сказать, что на него повлияло больше — Щ.И.Т. или смерть Джейн. Но он почему-то все-равно чувствовал себя ответственным за это. Ведь именно к нему пришла Джейн, когда у нее случился прорыв в исследованиях, вроде как предоставив Эрика самому себе, который в итоге поддался на уговоры Щ.И.Т.а. И именно Гарри позволил Джейн умереть. Если Эрик и чувствовал себя рядом с ним неловко — возможно потому, что Гарри ему просто не нравился, — то он не мог, да и не хотел его винить за это.  
Что-то странное было в этой штуке — Тессеракте. Энергия, свободная бесконечная энергия. Это было совсем не то, чем, вообще-то, должен был заниматься Щ.И.Т. Разве они не защищали Землю от различных угроз или вроде того? Так почему же они вдруг озаботились энергией?  
Что же до исследования самого Гарри, то все протекало очень медленно, но все-таки уверенно. Он понял основной принцип, по которому мосты вообще должны были работать. Для соединения требовалось две стороны. У того конкретного моста, который пытался открыть Гарри, такая сторона была только одна. Каждый расчет, каждый анализ, что он проводил, давал один и тот же результат — он мог построить ровно половину. Оставшаяся часть должна была быть сделана кем-то другим. Ему нужен был кто-то на той стороне, чтобы создать соединение и поддержать его. Это было похоже на то, как если бы кто-то хотел дозвониться в место, где не было телефонных кабелей: Гарри мог сделать все зависящее от него, но ему нужна была помощь там, чтобы все заработало.  
Как же его все раздражало. Он хотел построить мост, чтобы просто вернуть Сириуса. Но было очевидно, что, сколько бы раз он ни пытался, от него теперь мало что зависело: он не мог сделать это в одиночку. Не потому что он плохо старался или провел недостаточно исследований, а потому что ему нужна была помощь с _той стороны_ , как бы нелепо это ни звучало.  
Уставший и разочарованный Гарри стукнулся головой о клавиатуру, на которой печатал, что-то высчитывая, десять часов подряд.  
Это был провал.  
— Сон стоит оставить до дома, мистер Поттер, — послышался сзади глубокий голос. Обернувшись, Гарри увидел Ника Фьюри, что смотрел на него сверху вниз.  
— Простите, сэр, — повинился он, выпрямляясь. По привычке растерев место на переносице, где когда-то были очки, он пояснил: — Я просто немного расстроен.  
— Не в состоянии разобраться в собственной работе? — немного недовольно заметил Фьюри. Гарри для себя так и не смог определить, уважал ли он этого человека или ненавидел. Возможно, и то, и другое.  
— Нет, я могу. Вообще-то, именно результат, который не вызывает никаких сомнений, меня расстроил.  
Кажется, Фьюри впервые был впечатлен. Он вскинул бровь, побуждая Гарри продолжить.  
— Я сделал уже сотни расчетов и прогнозов. С правильным источником силы мы _могли бы_ открыть мост с нашей стороны. Проблема в том, — он торопился, не давая Фьюри возможности прервать его, — что необходимо две стороны, чтобы построить мост целиком. Для него нужен якорь, что-то, что сможет послужить основой. Но у нас его нет. Нам понадобится кто-то там, с той стороны моста, чтобы попытаться соединить две части в определенное время, с одинаковой потоковой мощностью. Две части должны будут встретиться, чтобы соединиться в одно целое — в мост. Сейчас я могу только строить теории, исходя из исследований Джейн. Она писала, что Тор и его люди каким-то образом были способны это делать — создавать мост — с обеих сторон в любой момент, когда бы он был им нужен. Но та связь пропала. Потерялся какой-то из основных элементов, поэтому мы просто не можем сделать все в одиночку отсюда, с Земли.  
Фьюри помолчал мгновение, а потом пожал плечами.  
— Видимо, пришло время перевести вас на другой проект. Доктор Селвиг был весьма высокого мнения о вас, так что можете помочь ему в исследовании Тессеракта. Слишком мало народа в состоянии понять, о чем он иногда говорит, и никто из них на нас работать не будет. Тессеракт это источник энергии, возможно, что тот самый Источник, который ищут все уже столько лет. Если мы заставим его работать в нужном нам русле, то, вполне вероятно, его силы хватит на то, чтобы открыть мост хотя бы с нашей стороны. Может быть, этого будет достаточно, и на той стороне заметят, что мы пытаемся установить связь. Что скажете?  
Гарри ничего не ответил. Он просто не знал, как на это нужно реагировать. Он будто вдруг осознал, что все эти годы, хоть их бег теперь мало что значил, которые он потратил на исследования, на изучения, были бесполезны. Он словно вернулся в самое начало, когда еще не встретился с Джейн и не узнал о ее исследованиях, когда у него еще не появилась надежда, что он сможет вернуть Сириуса. Ни целей, ни стремлений. Гарри вздохнул.  
— Подумайте об этом, мистер Поттер. А сейчас идите домой и поспите хоть немного. Нет никакого смысла заниматься работой в таком переутомленном состоянии.  
Гарри просто кивнул. Собрав свои вещи, он вскоре ушел.  
Фьюри посмотрел вслед мальчишке, который поставил на уши его и половину Агентства.  
Гарри Поттер был абсолютно обычным ребенком вплоть до одиннадцати лет. У него имелись записи из школы и медкабинета. Некоторые учителя беспокоились о его жизни вне стен школы, но, по всей видимости, там не происходило ничего действительно серьезного, за что его опекунов можно было призвать к ответственности. Но как только мальчику исполнилось одиннадцать, он будто исчез. Ни информации о школе или медицинских обследованиях. На один летний месяц максимум он появлялся в доме своих дяди и тети, а потом исчезал вновь. И никто не знал, куда, никто не мог найти.  
После небольшого более серьезного расследования они — под «они» Фьюри имел в виду процесс отбора агентов Щ.И.Т.а — смогли обнаружить такую же схему с его матерью. Об отце же вообще не было никакой информации, нигде. Его просто не существовало. Первые записи о Гарри появились только тогда, когда над ним взяли опеку его родственники. До этого момента он тоже словно не существовал: они не смогли найти ни свидетельства о рождении, ни записей о прививках, ни отметок в больницах, ни фотографий. Ничего.  
И вот, как будто всего этого было недостаточно, появляется мистер Поттер собственной персоной: длинные чернильно-черные волосы, невероятно странные зеленые глаза и бледная кожа. И какая-то особая… энергия была в нем, которая могла одновременно заставить нервничать, а потом успокоить. Все эти факты вызывали одни лишь вопросы, заставляя задуматься. А еще ему, едва выглядящему на восемнадцать, должен был быть тридцать один год, почти тридцать два, ведь он родился в 1980 году. Этот Гарри Поттер был сплошной загадкой без ответов.  
Но одно было ясно точно — он был не тем, кем хотел казаться. И Фьюри не собирался отпускать его просто так, не выяснив все.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ненависть — страшная сила. Но она не сможет завести тебя дальше, чем ты захочешь сам._  
 _Ради мести каждому, кто хотя бы раз лгал ему или обманывал, он должен был пойти еще глубже. Так далеко, что это казалось невозможным._  
 _Именно поэтому он согласился на союзника._  
 _Ради мести._  
* * *  
Гарри подумал над предложением Фьюри, а потом подумал еще раз и еще, и еще немного. И решил принять его. Он не был готов смириться с поражением. Рано. Пока существовал шанс, что он сможет отыскать Сириуса в любой другой реальности, он не собирался сдаваться.  
А еще он почему-то хотел быть поближе к Эрику.  
Возможно, это было связано с комплексом героя, как Гермиона много лет назад метко назвала то неуемное желание Гарри всех спасти. Или же он просто чувствовал себя обязанным тому, кто так много потерял за последние несколько месяцев. Но, что более вероятно, Гарри просто очень сильно хотел остаться там, где он был сейчас. Поэтому в итоге он принял предложение Фьюри.  
И вот следующим утром Гарри появился на главной платформе геликарриера Щ.И.Т.а, в офисе, где Эрик работал над Тессерактом. Поттеру даже не пришлось докладывать Фьюри о своем решении — он встретил его, едва вступив на мостик. Директор лишь молча кивнул и указал в сторону доктора Селвига.  
Гарри был ранней пташкой. Если точнее, он заставил себя ей стать, так как очень не хотелось просыпаться от крайне грубого и неприятного окрика Петуньи. И привычка рано вставать так и осталась с ним. Он вполне ожидал увидеть Фьюри, хотя еще не было и шести. У Гарри было даже серьезное подозрение, что этот человек не спал в принципе. Но вот застать за работой Эрика было действительно неожиданно, словно тот и не уходил вовсе.  
— Эрик? — мягко позвал Гарри, попытавшись аккуратно привлечь его внимание. Попытка явно провалилась, потому что Эрик подпрыгнул на месте и испуганно выругался под нос.   
— Гарри! Ты что здесь делаешь? Ты разве не ушел домой? — странным голосом поинтересовался он, промокнув вспотевший лоб бумажными салфетками. Он то и дело бросал косые взгляды на Тессеракт.  
— Ушел. А ты? Ты домой не ходил?  
— Эм, нет. Нет. Я просто… мы так близко, Гарри. Мы почти у цели, почти поняли, как оно работает. Я чувствую, что уже почти ухватил суть.  
— Эрик, тебе стоит поспать. И не только потому, что тебе нужен отдых, а из-за того, что одна малейшая ошибка может привести к краху всей работы над Тессерактом, которую ты провел за последние месяцы, — Эрик его явно не слушал, продолжая пристально смотреть на Тессеракт. Гарри попытался сменить тему: — Мои исследования мостов зашли в тупик. Я не могу двигаться дальше. И Фьюри предложил мне поработать с тобой, если ты сам не против, конечно.  
— А, да-да. Он сказал мне вчера вечером. И ты, разумеется, прав. Мне действительно стоит отдохнуть. Это так… _удручает_ , — он не сводил глаз с Тессеракта, словно тот нанес ему какое-то личное оскорбление. — Я будто чувствую, что у меня есть все возможности им управлять, но вот постичь его суть до конца не могу.   
— Мне кажется, во всем виноват твой двадцатичетырехчасовой рабочий день, — улыбнулся Гарри.  
Эрик помедлил секунду, а потом будто расслабился.  
— Ты прав. Пойдем, покажу тебе кое-какие предварительные исследования, чтобы ты вник в ситуацию и разобрался хоть немного. Может, твой приход привнесет что-то новое в проект. Взгляд со стороны, так сказать.  
Эрик открыл дверь и вышел из комнаты. Гарри вдруг увидел, что ему будто даже дышать стало легче, из взгляда исчез какой-то панический блеск, а на губах появился легкая улыбка.  
— Ты сказал, что твои исследования зашли в тупик? Почему? — заинтересованно спросил Эрик, словно только сейчас осознал, о чем ему Гарри вообще говорил.  
— Мы не можем открыть мост без той стороны. Я не знаю, как это проворачивал Тор и его люди, и как это случилось, когда я потерял крестного, но я не могу воссоздать его. У меня осталась надежда только на Тессеракт, который может дать достаточно энергии, чтобы мы хотя бы попытались… Но я даже в этом не уверен. В общем, покажи мне то, что я должен изучить, и иди уже отдыхать.  
Рассмеявшись, Эрик подвел Гарри к своим документам, где была вся актуальная информация, пообещав объяснить непонятное, когда вернется.  
— Я уже думал, что придется насильно вытаскивать его из помещения и приковывать к кровати, — раздался сзади голос Фьюри, который смотрел вслед уходящему Эрику.  
— Он слишком серьезно относится к работе, — ответил Гарри, прежде чем вернуться в комнату с Тессерактом. Что же, пришло время хорошенько изучить этот странный источник энергии.  
Гарри вдруг понял, что Эрик как-то… менялся, когда находился рядом с этим источником энергии. Он выглядел почти что одержимым, если совсем не слетевшим с катушек. Он словно установил себе какой-то дедлайн, к которому стремительно приближался. Эрик всегда серьезно относился к своей работе, и Гарри знал об этом. Он видел это не только собственными глазами, когда находился рядом, но и помнил рассказы Джейн, которая так гордилась своим наставником. Но до такого Эрик себя еще никогда не доводил. И это не Фьюри его подгонял. Но что тогда?  
Гарри подошел ближе к Тессеракту, расположенного на своего рода пьедестале. К нему тянулись многочисленные провода, которые соединялись со стоящей рядом аппаратуой. И вся эта техника в режиме нон-стоп фиксировала все, что происходило с объектом. Сам же Тессеракт словно ничего и не делал. Он лишь постоянно испускал странную энергию, что вибрировала в пространстве, проходя сквозь Гарри. Ему не терпелось коснуться ее, почувствовать ладонью, но делать подобное в присутствии других людей было нельзя. К тому же, Гарри был уверен, Фьюри постоянно наблюдал за ним, даже если не находился рядом. Ему иногда казалось, что если бы он отклонил предложение Щ.И.Т.а перебраться в Нью-Йорк и бросил бы работу над Мостом Эйнштейна-Розена, то Фьюри бы его выследил и арестовал.  
Не то чтобы Гарри не знал, что работал он, вообще-то, со всякими странностями. И под странностями здесь имелось в виду то, что, случись что-то плохое, жизнью рисковал каждый. Если плохое не случалось, то его все равно ждали.  
Но Гарри не хотел быть героем — отчасти именно из-за этого он покинул Магический Мир, — да и желания вдруг стать злодеем тоже не было. Большинство злодеев были одержимы идеей неограниченной власти, а у него она уже была, хоть он ее и не просил. К тому же, его магия наконец-то успокоилась спустя целых десять лет бесконечных метаний.  
И теперь это было уже нечто другое, не та привычная магия волшебников. Но она все равно была его, и он ее принял. Он мог ощущать вещи вокруг. Чувства людей, их страх и ужас, негативные эмоции воспринимались особенно остро. А еще Гарри улавливал умиротворение, то глубокое удовлетворение собственной жизнью, которое сейчас можно было увидеть крайне редко. Чаще всего он встречался с трепетом, беспокойством и страхом. Гермиона как-то сказала, что эти чувства были сильнее всего связаны со смертью. Она почему-то думала, что если бы Гарри захотел, то легко мог бы убить человека, просто пожелав, или заставить его почувствовать, что тот умирает. А еще она говорила, что он наверняка смог бы определить, когда кто-то был на пороге смерти.  
Не желая становиться очередной Трелони, Гарри пока успешно воздерживался даже от попыток подобного рода. Но перед ним тут же встал закономерный вопрос: он _ненавидел_ эти способности, потому что они привели к потере его личности; он не допускал даже мысли, что мог бы убить кого-то, просто захотев, что у него была власть диктовать, кому жить, а кому умереть. Так _почему_ он? Почему Гарри, просто Гарри, который только и хотел, чтобы быть нормальным, теперь обладал такими ужасающими способностями? Почему их не получил кто-то поумнее, кто бы знал, как с ними управляться? Или их вообще могли отдать кому-то безжалостному, и он бы не побоялся их использовать.   
И тут Гермиона предложила еще одну теорию: Дары Смерти прошли сквозь огромное количество рук, с тех пор как были созданы — сама Смерть их создала или какой-то великий некромант, — но никогда еще, ни единого раза, они не выбирали себе Повелителя.  
Но опять же — Гарри не стремился быть их Повелителем. Он не хотел этой силы и не желал стирать врагов с лица земли с ее помощью, как мог бы сделать кто-нибудь другой. Он не собирался брать на себя ответственность за то, кто должен был жить, а кто умереть. Так могли думать те, кто считал себя лучше других. Он был идеальным Повелителем Смерти, потому что таких, как он, теперь осталось немного, кто был готов позволить жизни идти своим чередом. Он был Повелителем, потому что, вообще-то, не хотел им быть. Да и _не могло_ у Смерти быть Повелителя. Только спутник, который бы позволил ей делать то, что должно. Гарри долго размышлял об этом после разговоров с Роном и Гермионой. Возможно, его выбрали для этого бремени не просто так, а чтобы освободить Смерть. Ведь он не собирался пользоваться своим положением Повелителя, и она была полностью свободна. А кто-то другой бы рискнул попробовать.  
Он наконец-то принял нового себя. Перестал ночами отвергать и проклинать свои силы и магию, которая так долго менялась, отвечая теперь на его желания, а не творя требуемые заклинания. Она работала проще, но совсем не так, как прежде, не как он привык. Гермиона уверяла его, что это была своеобразная компенсация за всю головную боль, что принес собой титул Повелителя Смерти, — чистая магия без заклинаний и волшебной палочки.  
Гарри бы лучше изучил все, что хотел, чем внезапно узнал, что стал бессмертным, но сейчас ему хотелось только плакать и скулить. Его жизнь теперь была такой и никакой другой, ничто не могло ее изменить. Так что он сосредоточился на том, что еще был в состоянии контролировать: если уж он стал Повелителем Смерти, то вернет своего крестного назад.  
Гарри потребовалось около недели, чтобы разобраться в тех записях о Тессеракте, которые оставил ему Эрик. Но по существенной части информации ему все равно нужна была помощь, чтобы собрать воедино все детали. Тем не менее, с каждым днем он все больше и больше убеждался, что нечто странное происходило между этим источником энергии и Эриком. А еще между Эриком и Фьюри, во что Гарри не был посвящен. И касалось это тоже Тессеракта. План Фьюри, в котором он предложил Гарри работать вместе с доктором Селвигом, теперь казался яснее ясного. Он просто не хотел отпускать Поттера. Ведь помощи от него Эрику было мало — он все-таки был астрофизиком, а не инженером. Пообщавшись с Эриком, Гарри решил немного поменять направление своей деятельности. Вместо того чтобы работать _с_ ним над _его_ проектом — что, вообще-то, Гарри и так не делал, потому что до сих пор понятия не имел, чем тот в принципе занимался, — он начал свое собственное изучение Тессеракта. Не как источника энергии для человеческой расы, а как энергии для своего моста.  
Гарри не боялся трудностей и не собирался сдаваться до тех пор, пока не стал бы абсолютно уверен, что Сириуса уже не вернуть.  
Работая с Эриком, Гарри постоянно пересекался с такими людьми как Соколиный глаз и Черная Вдова — до чего же нелепые имена, прямо как _Мальчик—Который—Выжил_ , — но он пытался к ним привыкнуть. Наташа была настолько спокойной, насколько, если верить слухам, она была смертоносной. И Гарри просто не мог чувствовать себя комфортно рядом с ней. Клинт же, как правило, был довольно добр и думал, что Гарри так тихо себя вел из-за обычной скромности, а не потому что ему, если быть откровенным, не нравилось находиться среди людей. Как бы то ни было, Поттер предпочитал компанию этих двоих другим агентам Щ.И.Т.а, которые откровенно его недолюбливали из-за привилегий, что давала работа — кто-то готов был даже пойти на убийство, лишь бы работать с Тессерактом, — или потому что его не причисляли к другим рядовым солдатам Щ.И.Т.а. А еще Гарри знал, что и Черная Вдова, и Соколиный глаз, и даже Эрик тоже считали себя фриками.  
Да, Гарри не было комфортно, но он привык.  
Чем больше он работал над Тессерактом, тем отчетливее осознавал, что этой вещи было опасно находиться среди людей, что ее вообще не стоило поднимать с океанского дна. И каждый раз, стоило Тессеракту вдруг будто включиться и начать пульсировать, а им опять его отключить, он лишь вздыхал, а уверенность его лишь крепла.  
И вот настал тот день, когда Фьюри предстояло обнаружить, насколько же на самом деле ненормальным был Гарри. И как он был прав.  
Поттер, Эрик и еще дюжина ассистентов работали часы напролет, пытаясь хоть как-то контролировать эту пульсацию, выключить ее или хотя бы стабилизировать. Но не могли. Когда Фьюри начал требовать ответы, Эрику ничего не оставалось, как заявить ему, что нельзя просто так взять и отключить такой источник энергии — их попытки по эффективности можно было сравнить с очисткой загрязненной территории после ядерного оружия обыкновенной тряпкой и мылом. Последовавший взрыв был вполне ожидаем, ведь это был источник _энергии_. Но вот то, что пришло _вместе_ со взрывом…  
Клинт завис где-то под потолком, готовый стрелять в любой момент. Эрик остался рядом с Тессерактом, а Фьюри пытался стрелять в человека, который появился вместе со взрывом, если это существо вообще можно было назвать человеком.  
Он был высоким и стройным, и от него исходил _гнев_ , почти что _неистовство_. Но больше всего от него тянуло бесконечным одиночеством и печалью. Он будто все потерял, и только ярость осталась. Он тоже обладал магией, но не той возбужденной магией, которая хотела быть везде, почувствовать все и сразу. Ее сдерживал гнев, что испытывал этот мужчина. Но только этот гнев был не его — он исходил из скипетра, который он держал.  
Сам мужчина, кончено, тоже не был чистым и добрым существом. Просто тот факт, что Гарри мог настолько четко и ясно его ощущать, говорил об одном — с ним что-то было не так. Он обычно улавливал своеобразные отпечатки эмоций, а тут словно видел чужую душу.  
Гарри постарался отстранится от сражения. Он пытался вспомнить все то, что когда-то утверждала Гермиона. Хоть он и был Повелителем Смерти, но не мог брать ответственность за тех, кто умирал или кого убивали. Он как раз не должен был вмешиваться. Но когда мужчина нацелил свой скипетр на Эрика, Гарри не смог остаться в стороне.  
Совершенно не думая, он заставил колонну, что была позади мужчины, рухнуть на него. Но тот сделал шаг вправо и заозирался по сторонам, пытаясь найти того, кто ему помешал. Но Гарри уже был под своей мантией-невидимкой и пробирался к Эрику, вот только он был слишком далеко.  
А потом разразился хаос. Агенты носились по помещению, стреляли, будто не глядя, по сторонам и выкрикивали проклятия, достойные Волдеморта. И когда вдруг стало тихо, Гарри притворился, будто все время прятался за столом. Эрик и Клинт пропали.  
Как только Гарри проверили на возможные повреждения, взбешенный Фьюри приказал ему оставаться на борту геликарриера до дальнейших указаний, которые могли поступить только от него лично. Поттер уселся за свой чудом уцелевший стол и погрузился в размышления о странном мужчине, который был так сильно помешан на ярости и мести, что даже не заметил самой удивительной вещи, что когда-либо случалась с самим Гарри со дня победы над Волдемортом. Едва только мужчина появился на борту, его магия моментально окружила Поттера. И она не пыталась навредить или как-то атаковать.  
Как раз наоборот, вообще-то. Она ластилась к нему, раскрыв объятия, словно приветствовала доброго друга.


	4. Chapter 4

Фьюри лишь успел сказать Гарри, что ему не разрешено было покидать борт до дальнейших распоряжений. Смотря в спину удаляющегося директора, Поттер был абсолютно уверен — тот совершенно точно увидел что-то, что не должен был увидеть. Например, как Гарри исчезает под куском ткани сразу после обрушения части конструкции геликарриера.   
Комната, отведенная под Тессеракт, была полностью разрушена. Что не успело рухнуть во время сражения, доломалось уже потом во время поднявшейся паники. Гарри находился в том помещении не так уж и долго, но все равно успел уловить какой-то след, который монотонно вибрировал с определенной частотой. Гарри не был гением, никогда и не претендовал, но время от времени ему каким-то нелепым образом невероятно везло, и тогда он мог обнаружить нечто потрясающее. Он, конечно, был астрофизиком, но и волшебником он быть не перестал. И это плетение, что истончалось с каждой секундой, было ключом для открытия моста.  
Фюьри запретил ему уходить, но он не говорил, что нельзя ничего делать до его возвращения. Обратиться сейчас к собственным исследованиям было куда проще, чем к работе доктора Селвига. Потому что практически все записи Эрика остались в комнате Тессеракта, а у Гарри был его собственный офис. Так что, не теряя времени, он начал подстраивать след, который почувствовал, под свои записи и прогнозы.  
Он мог это сделать.  
Это была не физика, точно нет. Дело было в энергии. Той, которая была в нем самом, и которую он мог чувствовать в воздухе. Она плавала вокруг, исходя из Тессеракта. Но самый большой шлейф тянулся от магии Локи — холодной, печальной и одинокой, отчаянной, безумной. А еще она будто переливалась радугой в небе, казалась такой домашней и бесконечно прекрасной.  
Гарри словно _почувствовал_ Асгард домом — не своим, но Локи. И из-за того, что энергия Локи спровоцировала раскрытие Тессеракта и привела мужчину сюда, через эту связь Гарри мог воссоздать путь до Асгарда.  
Теоретически. У него не было доказательств, что все сработает на практике. Но он не собирался ждать Фьюри, чтобы это выяснить. Он хотел сделать все прямо сейчас.  
Возможно, Гарри смог бы связаться с Тором. Все-таки он задолжал Джейн за все те исследования, что она провела, за ее жизнь.  
И когда он построит мост, то отправится назад в Британию к Арке Смерти, попытается уловить метки и там. Он вернет Сириуса назад. Он успел сделать пару шагов в сторону одного из складских помещений, где хранилась вся документация и исследования Джейн, которые он привез с собой, приняв предложение Щ.И.Т.а, когда его окликнули:  
— Куда собрался?  
Гарри обернулся, выронив несколько металлических штуковин, которые могли понадобиться для установки соединения, и увидел Марию Хилл — правую руку Фьюри.  
Ну разумеется. Не могли же Гарри оставить без присмотра.  
— Я могу это сделать, — сказал он. — Я уверен, что открою мост, я смогу. Но мне нужно сделать это прямо сейчас, пока я еще могу… — Гарри запнулся. Он только что чуть не сказал «пока я еще могу чувствовать этот след». Как бы он тогда объяснил свои слова?  
— Приказ был оставаться на месте, — отрезала Хилл. О ней можно было много чего понарассказать. Но никто бы даже не пытался спорить, что она была лучшим агентом Фьюри.  
— Так я его и не нарушал! — выкрикнул Гарри, борясь с желанием объяснить, что же он собирался сделать, и пониманием, что ни за что на свете не сможет в полной мере донести всю суть своей идеи. — Я не хотел покидать помещение. Я просто… у меня случилось озарение, когда я увидел Локи, ступившего в комнату с Тессерактом. Я знаю, как открыть мост, я могу, я должен.  
Впервые за долгие годы Гарри был в ярости, в отчаянии. До этого он чувствовал себя усталым, ему было скучно и ужасно одиноко. Он позабыл, что такое яркие и сильные эмоции.  
Температура в помещении вдруг стала стремительно падать. С каждой секундой становилось все холоднее.  
— То, что тебе нужно делать, это следовать приказам. Оставаться на месте до прихода директора Фьюри.  
Гарри чуть ли не завыл от разочарования. Несколько раз глубоко вздохнул в попытке успокоиться самому и утихомирить магию, а то велик был шанс разрушить все вокруг еще сильнее, чем оно было сейчас.  
Он наконец-то мог сделать то, что хотел, а эта женщина собиралась ему помешать.  
— И когда он собирается вернуться?  
— Он пытается разобраться с бардаком, который устроил Тессеракт. И вернется тогда, когда посчитает нужным.  
Кто бы знал, что Мария Хилл окажется такой сукой.  
Что же, она всего лишь выполняла приказ. В свое отсутствие Фьюри доверил управление Щ.И.Т.ом именно ей, а задача эта была непростая. Еще раз вздохнув, Гарри взял чувства под контроль, хоть ему сейчас и хотелось кричать.  
— Тогда я буду прямо здесь, — сказал он Хилл. Получив в ответ лишь скептический взгляд, впервые за долгое время он вышел из себя: — Послушай, ну что ты хочешь от меня, а? Я только что понял решение проблемы, над которой бился годами. Мой лучший друг — _единственный_ — умер в попытке разобраться в этом. А теперь у меня есть ответы, но ты не позволяешь мне сделать то, что я _знаю_ , потому что так сказал Фьюри. Хорошо, я понимаю твою позицию. Но не думай, что я буду сидеть в какой-нибудь комнате один Мерлин знает сколько времени и просто ждать. Я лучше побуду тут, где хоть что-нибудь смогу изучить. Можешь поставить охрану у дверей или еще что.  
Хилл все еще не выглядела убежденной, но, учитывая все то, что случилось, у нее было полно других дел, которые были важнее, чем няньканье с одним из агентов.  
Когда она наконец-то ушла, Гарри сделал то единственное, что мог позволить себе в нынешней ситуации. Сев на пыльный пол, он положил локти на согнутые колени и опустил голову на скрещенные руки.  
Он был так близко, что даже чувствовал это, _действительно_ чувствовал. Магия Локи и что-то испорченное, что буквально захватило бога, темное и злое, не такое же ужасное, как хоркрукс, но очень близко.  
Осторожно дыша, Гарри впитывал чувство _безопасности_ , что принесла с собой магия Локи.  
Хаос. Локи ведь был богом хаоса или чего-то похожего, да? Гарри не помнил точно. Все, что он знал о Скандинавской мифологии, рассказывала ему Джейн, и о Локи она почти не упоминала. О Торе же он теперь сам мог лекции читать.  
Почему же хаос ему был так приятен? Его энергия была такой домашней.  
Может, Смерть и Хаос были друзьями? Да и _чем_ они вообще были?  
Вздохнув в очередной раз, Гарри начал в уме прикидавать, что именно ему придется сделать для создания собственного моста.  
Во-первых, потребуется открытое пространство. Все-таки не хотелось, чтобы все здание просто вдруг рухнуло из-за установившегося контакта. И если уж быть до конца откровенным с самим собой, он ведь так и не знал, что в принципе собирался сделать. Тем не менее, если он и верил, что обладал хоть каким-нибудь талантом, то это было именно чутье на подобные вещи. Он просто знал, что мог.  
В идеале ему бы вернуться в Нью-Мексико, чтобы попробовать открыть мост именно там, где Тор появился впервые. Хотя это даже не обсуждалось — Фьюри все равно его не отпустит туда одного и вряд ли пошлет ему в помощь целую команду. Что же, придется как-то выкручиваться с тем пространством, что мог предложить ему Щ.И.Т.  
Это, конечно, если он все еще будет жив и здоров, когда Фьюри соблаговолит вернуться. С каждой прошедшей секундой Гарри все больше убеждался, что директор видел что-то действительно ужасное и сейчас делал все необходимые приготовления, чтобы арестовать Гарри или вообще убить.  
Или хотя бы отдать на опыты ученым Щ.И.Т.а.  
В любом случае, дела были плохи.  
Гарри просидел на полу по меньшей мере час, когда один из агентов похлопал его по плечу, сказав, что Фьюри вернулся и хочет видеть его в своем офисе.  
Встав, Поттер проверил себя — мантия-невидимка все-еще была при нем, так что он был уверен, что если все окажется совсем плохо, то хотя бы удастся сбежать, не причинив большого вреда геликарриеру и находящимся внутри людям. Собрав все свое мужество, Гарри дошел до офиса, постучал и, когда Фьюри его пригласил войти, открыл дверь.   
— Агент Хилл проинформировала меня, что вы были заняты во время моего отсутствия, — вместо приветствия заявил Фьюри. Указав Гарри на стул, он сам сел в кресло по другую сторону стеклянного стола.  
— Да. Я выяснил, как заставить мосты работать. Мне всего лишь нужно открытое пространство и кое-что из моего оборудования, — Гарри отчаянно понадеялся, что Фьюри позвал его именно из-за этого.  
— И _как_ же, мистер Поттер, вы это выяснили? Когда?  
Директор сидел с совершенно непроницаемым лицом. Поттер знал, что его ответ, любой ответ, будет обращен против него, независимо от того, в чем его вообще собирались обвинить.   
— Я просто… просто понял, — Гарри пожал плечами.  
— Пока агенты Щ.И.Т.а сражались с тем, кто, предположительно, был богом, вас посетило озарение, как открыть ваш мост?  
— Да, — только и ответил Гарри, отметив сарказм, с которым был задан вопрос.  
Фьюри какое-то время молча смотрел на него, а потом, устало вздохнув, облокотился сложенными руками на стол.  
— Позвольте рассказать вам, мистер Поттер, что я делал, покинув это место несколько часов назад. Сперва я пошел за помощью. Все-таки этот Локи явно не самая легкая задача, с которой нам удалось бы справиться благодаря нескольким агентам. Они все, конечно, профессионалы своего дела, но они всего лишь люди. Поэтому нам потребуется более сильная поддержка. Было непросто его убедить, но в итоге он согласился. Агент Романова отправилась на поиски эксперта, который, как мы надеемся, сможет выяснить, что же сделал Тессеракт. А агент Коулсон прямо сейчас пытается организовать для нас дополнительную помощь. После того как я направил эту команду сюда, я решил поднять, скажем так, _особые_ связи. Все-таки я понял, что явно что-то упускаю, увидев, как один из моих агентов растворился в воздухе, — Фьюри наклонился вперед. Гарри подавил огромное желание отстраниться. — Вы знаете человека по имени Кингсли Шеклболт, мистер Поттер?  
Гарри не ответил. Кажется, он облажался сильнее, чем думал.  
— Молчите? Хорошо, тогда я продолжу. Связаться с этим человеком было практически невозможно, но Щ.И.Т. защищает всю Землю, и неважно, насколько _изолированными_ себя считают некоторые. Нельзя просто так взять и поработать с Доктором Стрэнджем и другими личностями по ту сторону нормального восприятия и не заподозрить, что таких людей может быть много. Так что я пообщался с заместителем Министра Шеклболта, и он заверил меня, что они не видели и не слышали ничего о Гарри Поттере уже больше десяти лет. Он не оставил никаких следов. Хотите что-то сказать, Гарри?  
Но Гарри опять промолчал. Что Фьюри собирался сделать? Объявить его волшебником и отправить обратно в Магический Мир? Арестовать? Вряд ли он попытается использовать способности Гарри в пользу Щ.И.Т.а.  
— Но вот что любопытно — когда я поговорил с самим Министром Шеклболтом, он сказал, что вы исчезли не просто так, а по причине, которую Министр Магической Британии, похоже, уважает. Потому что некая чета Уизли сказала ему об этом, и потому что он, в отличие от меня, доверяет вам. Еще он добавил, что если я найду Гарри Поттера, то лучше мне его просто отпустить, ведь он, я цитирую, _«заплатил сполна все долги перед обществом, не пытаясь защитится от того, что он не контролирует»_. Не потрудитесь объяснить, что все это значит, Гарри? Потому что Щ.И.Т., видите ли, знает о вашем мире. Уж пришлось узнать, учитывая все то дерьмо, которое у вас там происходит стабильно каждые десять лет. Это ведь и наша планета все-таки, на которой вы сражаетесь. Мы знаем о беспорядках, на решить их, к сожалению, не можем. Дело в том, что когда вы начали работать с Джейн Фостер, вас проверили на волшебство и ничего не обнаружили. Вы тогда не читались как волшебник, не читаетесь и сейчас. Но если раньше вы были волшебником, а сейчас совершенно чисты, значит, что-то случилось. Что-то заставило вас сбежать от всего, что вы знали, и начать жизнь заново. Почему?  
Гарри ничего не ответил, и Фьюри потерял терпение.  
— Поттер, давай-ка кое-что проясним: у нас тут сейчас есть убийца-психопат. И мне нужна моя команда. А еще мне нужно знать, что хотя бы среди нас нет больше никакой угрозы. С тобой начинаются сложности, и мы просто выкидываем тебя туда, откуда ты сбежал, в мир, который так сильно пытался избегать столько лет. И больше ты оттуда не выберешься. Так что советую сказать мне, что ты делаешь в Щ.И.Т.е. Что с тобой случилось, что ты перестал быть волшебником?  
Гарри поднял взгляд на Фьюри.  
— Я могу не быть волшебником, но у меня _есть_ магия. Я не могу сказать, почему так случилось, потому что я просто не знаю. Я сражался во время наших последних _беспорядков_. Мы выиграли. Я делал то, что должен был, но что-то пошло не так, и я перестал взрослеть. Моя магия стала меняться. И сейчас я тот, кто я есть. Я больше не волшебник — и я не знаю, почему, — но я обладаю магией, — и это невероятно злило Гарри. Он перестал быть обычным волшебником — он опять был _ненормальным_ , снова не тем, кем всегда Дурсли хотели его видеть. — Я сбежал, потому что Магический Мир слишком узко мыслит. Я застрял во времени. Они всегда считали меня своим героем, и что бы тогда случилось, останься я там? Ребенок-герой, мальчик, который живет вечно? Через несколько лет, когда бы померкла память и прошла их благодарность, что бы тогда случилось со мной? Зная это, я не мог там оставаться, не мог видеть, как взрослеют мои друзья, как они растут, женятся, заводят детей, а потом _умирают_. Я просто не мог.  
— Что это значит? — Фьюри посерьезнел, пристально смотря на Гарри. Он ему все еще не доверял, но хотя бы уже не хотел убить взглядом на месте. — Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря «зная это»?  
— Я не могу умереть, — просто сказал Гарри, не собираясь что-либо объяснять.  
— Ты не можешь умереть, — повторил Фьюри, вскинув бровь.  
— Я, конечно, не пытался совершить самоубийство, но был весьма близок к этому. Я просто… знаю. Я не могу умереть. Именно поэтому моя магия другая, и, очевидно, из-за этого я перестал быть волшебником.  
— Почему? — опять спросил Фьюри.  
Гарри уже начал злиться.  
— Потому что я Повелитель Смерти, — он скрестил руки на груди.  
Вздохнув, директор, кажется решил не продолжать, так как они вернулись к началу разговора. Забавно, что он решил сдаться сейчас, когда Поттер сказал ему правду.   
— Так при чем здесь мосты? — Фьюри перевел тему.  
— Мой крестный погиб, когда мне было пятнадцать. Он упал в арку, которая, как я подозреваю, была своего рода мостом между нашим миром и другим. Я потратил _годы_ , изучая исследования Джейн, чтобы иметь возможность с ней работать, чтобы попытаться открыть мост и вернуть крестного назад.  
Фьюри долго рассматривал Гарри в ответ, прежде чем заговорить снова:  
— Ты уверен, что сможешь построить мост, который приведет нас к Тору, а не в то место, откуда пришел Локи?  
— Да. Я могу… то ощущение пришло от Локи. Я мог бы… _почувствовать_ его магию. Это Асгард. Его дом, место, где он хочет быть. Именно о нем он думает, когда не пытается захватить Землю. Я могу построить мост в Асгард или хотя бы дать им знать, что нам нужна их помощь для его открытия. Я уверен, что смогу это сделать.  
Наконец-то они добрались до нужной Гарри темы — до мостов. Он больше не хотел обсуждать свое прошлое.  
— У меня есть для тебя предложение, Гарри, — Фьюри едва успел договорить, как Поттер сразу же покачал головой, встав со стула.  
— Нет.  
— Я ведь еще ничего не сказал, а ты уже отказываешься.  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я работал вместе с вашей специальной командой против Локи. Я не буду этого делать.  
— Откуда ты можешь знать, что я хочу?  
— Сэр, меня всю жизнь окружали люди, которые меня использовали. Они, конечно же, делали все во благо и заботились обо мне, и я их уже давно простил. Но не забыл. Так что я прекрасно знаю, чего вы хотите — чтобы я сражался вместо вас в вашей битве. Нет. Я хочу открыть мост и найти Тора. Ради Джейн. Он заслуживает знать, что с ней случилось. Чтобы почтить ее память, чтобы оплакать ее. А потом я вернусь в Британию и попытаюсь вернуть крестного. И все. Я не герой.   
— Но мог бы быть.  
— Я _не хочу_.  
— Ты мог бы помочь человеческой расе в битве против монстров, Гарри. На данной момент у нас есть Железный Человек, Брюс Беннер, Капитан Америка и Черная вдова. Мы можем попытаться спасти Соколиного глаза. Ты разве не хочешь помочь вернуть Клинта? Я думал, он был твоим другом.  
— Нет, не был. У меня нет друзей.  
— С каких пор.  
— С тех пор как они стали умирать, а я нет.  
Фьюри вдруг улыбнулся.  
— Ну тогда тебе просто нужно познакомиться с этими людьми, потому что они невероятно устойчивы ко всякого рода воздействиям.  
— Нет! — выкрикнул Гарри. Отвернувшись, он пошел к выходу из офиса. — Я не хочу быть частью вашей специальной команды. Я здесь не для этого. Я не хочу, и вы меня не заставите.  
Фьюри молчал. Спустя мгновение Гарри остановился, обернувшись. Директор смотрел прямо на него.  
— Я ненавижу говорить подобное, но нам _нужна_ твоя помощь. Я дам тебе зеленый свет на твои мосты. Я даже предоставлю тебе любую поддержку и окажу содействие, когда ты вернешься в Англию, когда мы разгребем этот бардак. _Если_ ты согласишься помочь. Иначе я буду вынужден сообщить британцам, где ты находишься, почему ты здесь и почему убежал когда-то.  
— Кингсли сказал, чтобы вы оставили меня в покое, — сквозь зубы процедил Гарри, сдерживая гнев.  
— Ему я и не скажу. Но ведь есть еще пресса. Уверен, они будут в восторге.   
— И чем это будет отличается от того, если я соглашусь помочь вам? Да тогда весь мир будет знать! — Гарри уже почти кричал.  
— Мы можем защитить твою личность.  
— О, ну конечно. Вы проделали прямо-таки огромную работу для Тони Старка, — Поттер не удержался от сарказма. Сев обратно на стул, он уронил голову на руки.  
— Старк отдельный случай — он сам решил раскрыться. И замять это уже было невозможно, — Фьюри замолчал. Гарри поднял голову, наткнувшись на внимательный взгляд. — Гарри, _нам нужна твоя помощь_. Целому миру нужна. Неужели ты отвернешься от нас?  
В этот момент Гарри понял, что его кошмар стал явью: он был по уши в дерьме, потому что как он мог теперь отказаться?


	5. Chapter 5

Была одна вещь, с которой у Тора никогда не получалось бороться — он так и не научился справляться с чувством безысходности. Даже когда его заперли в Мидгарде, он там что-то _делал_ , пытался решать проблемы, даже если у него ничего и не получалось. Он тогда один единственный раз столкнулся с безысходностью — когда не смог вытащить Мьёльнир из камня. Но даже в тот момент его сначала накрыло волной глубокой печали от того, что он перестал быть достойным. Безысходность пришла уже потом.  
И вот сейчас он застрял в Асгарде. Он любил свой дом, родителей и друзей, всех людей, которыми он будет однажды править, но он так хотел вернуться на Землю, к _Джейн_. Он должен был увидеть ее снова. Ни разу за свою долгую жизнь он не испытывал настолько сильных, непривычных, чувств к кому-то другому. Он должен был ее увидеть, но пока не мог. Джейн была в Мидгарде, и без Бифреста ему к ней не переместиться.  
Он не был Локи, не мог путешествовать между реальностями без поддержки моста.  
И тут стоило сказать о второй причине его безысходности — на протяжении долгих недель он скорбел по своему брату. Его мать и отец были подавлены случившемся. Фригга, хоть она никогда и не признает этого прямо, винила во всем именно Одина. Из-за раздора весь Асгард находился в постоянном напряжении. Фригга всегда была поддержкой и стабильностью Царства. И если она была несчастна, то и все остальные тоже. И вот, спустя месяцы переживаний и мук, Хеймдалль уловил след Локи. Теперь Тору пришлось смириться с мыслью, что его брат был жив и здоров и пытался захватить Землю, а он был не в состоянии прийти к нему и остановить, забрав домой, туда, откуда он сбежал.  
Едва только Хеймдалль почувствовал Локи, он сразу же перестал смотреть за Джейн. Все-таки отслеживать перемещения трикстера было сложно, и ему пришлось полностью сосредоточиться именно на этом задании, оставив пока мидгардку в покое. Она была в безопасности. Это главное.  
Один работал над тем, как отправить своего сына в Мидгард только ради того, чтобы остановить Локи и вернуть его назад. Он понимал, что был большой шанс больше не увидеть Тора, который страдал от любви к земной женщине, но все-таки придумал способ осуществить задуманное, хоть на это и требовалось время — связь с Мидгардом была потеряна вместе с Бифрестом.  
Тор знал, что контакт обрывался на половине пути, поэтому очень удивился, когда Один подозвал его к самому краю Радужного Моста и сообщил, что они были готовы. Они уловили связь с Мидгардом, которая исходила _от самого Мидгарда_. Это могло значить только одно — Джейн нашла способ вернуть Тора назад.  
Улыбнувшись, бог грома обнял сначала мать, в чьих глазах застыли слезы, будто она боялась его отпускать, а потом и отца.  
— Верни брата домой, сын мой, — прошептал Один, прежде чем ослабить объятия.  
Кивнув, Тор позволил силе Одина омыть себя и стал спускать все ниже и ниже через реальности, к людям, назад на Землю, в Мидгард и, он надеялся, к Джейн.  
* * *  
— Нет, — ответил Гарри все еще склонившемуся над ним Фьюри, — я не повернусь ни к кому спиной, но я не буду частью вашей команды.  
Вздохнув, Фьюри выпрямился и молча уставился в ответ, будто ждал каких-то объяснений.  
— Я не могу _сражаться_ , сэр. Я не могу умереть, но это не какая-то особенная сила. Я не супергерой, у меня нет способностей. Как вы сами сказали — я больше не волшебник. Я ничего не могу сделать, чтобы помочь.  
Это была полнейшая ложь, но спустя столько лет вдали от Магического Мира он научился неплохо врать.  
— Гарри, но Наташа и Клинт тоже не супергерои, и все-таки…  
— И все-таки они _обученные убийцы_. Обученные люди. Даже Хилл не просто агент. Я не такой. Я не солдат, а всего лишь исследователь, астрофизик. Я могу — и хочу — помочь вам. Я попытаюсь создать ту часть моста, которая нам доступна, чтобы привести сюда Тора. Он боец, бог, к тому же, брат того, кто сейчас представляет для вас проблему. Он сможет помочь вам. А я бы хотел помочь специалисту, которого вы пригласили, разобраться в том, что Локи сделал с Тессерактом. Думаю, я смогу разобраться, как он использовал его в качестве портала, ведь именно на это я потратил годы исследований. Но я не солдат, и никакие дешевые попытки обратиться к моим чувствам или разжалобить меня этого не изменят.  
Фьюри, казалось, мгновение что-то прикидывал в уме, а потом кивнул и распорядился заняться мостом прямо сейчас. Нужно, чтобы Гарри был готов, когда прибудут остальные _специалисты_. Тогда они смогут начать работать вместе над вопросом, как же именно Локи использовал Тессеракт.   
Гарри на знал, поверил ему Фьюри или нет — нет, скорее всего, — но директор действительно понимал, когда стоило отступить. Поттер, может, и выглядел молодым, но ему уже было давно не семнадцать лет. Прошли те времена, когда его можно было легко подтолкнуть в нужном направлении, чтобы он сделал чью-то грязную работу. Здесь он был не для этого.  
Конечно, он не сможет уйти, не убедившись, что Эрик в безопасности. Он задолжал Джейн, да и самому Эрику, не потому что чувствовал свою вину, а потому что он действительно _мог помочь_. Он не хотел быть каким-то супергероем, но и трусом быть не желал. Он останется и поможет именно так, как планировал. Если же Фьюри не удовлетворит такой расклад, то он просто украдет нужное оборудование и сбежит.  
Это будет не очень-то по-гриффидорски, но все-же лучше, чем становиться солдатом. Он хотел от жизни другого.  
Он добрался до поля, которое использовал Щ.И.Т. для испытаний. Оно находилось буквально в нескольких милях от основной базы. Все оборудование уместилось в небольшом джипе. К нему приставили двух агентов — чтобы помочь, как объяснил Фьюри, но, вообще-то, чтобы не дать ему сбежать при случае. И директор прекрасно понимал, что Гарри это знал. Если честно, намного проще было прикинуться, что он ни о чем не догадывался. Предполагалось, что Гарри потом вернется обратно на геликарриер, потому что так было проще оказать обещанную помощь. Что же, хотя бы в этом их планы совпадали.   
Построить саму структуру моста было несложно, так как они сделали основные расчеты еще с Джейн, но вот установка нужной частоты, поиск _энергии_ , которую необходимо будет пропустить, с какой скоростью и сколько вообще и, самое основное, контроль энергии — вот, что их всегда останавливало. Он смог прояснить все нужные детали как раз перед разговором с Фьюри. Ему потребуется такая же частота, энергия в таком же количестве, такой же скорости и качества, как в том месте, куда они хотят открыть мост. Он понял это сразу же, едва почувствовал энергию Локи, энергию _Асгарда._  
Энергию дома.  
Гарри потребовалась пара часов, чтобы остановить все оборудование, и теперь следующим этапом ему нужно было, ну, выпустить свою магию на собранную конструкцию. Но он не мог позволить соглядатаям Фьюри увидеть весь процесс.  
Недолго думая, Гарри направил небольшой поток магии в сторону охранников, сразу же обернув их своей силой и заблокировав оружие. Попадав на землю, они мгновенно заснули. Гарри аккуратно отлевитировал их обратно в джип, запечатав двери, но приоткрыл окна для лучшей вентиляции. Воспоминания можно будет поправить и позже, когда он уже будет точно знать, что вся эта затея с мостом сработает.  
Именно это случилось с его магией — он просто сделал то, что хотел. Он захотел, чтобы они уснули. Ему не потребовалось для этого вытаскивать палочку и произносить заклинание: никаких вспышек света и особых взмахов руками. Все просто случилось, потому что он так захотел. Он позволил магии пройти сквозь него и обратить желание в действие.  
В самый первый раз, когда это произошло, еще до того, как Гарри начал работать с Джейн, он был в ужасе. А что если в момент ярости или грусти он вдруг захочет кого-то убить, а магия подчинится? Он потратил уйму времени на контроль и баланс магии. И со временем все выровнялось. Но только лишь несколько месяцев назад Гарри почувствовал себя действительно комфортно. Именно тогда он заметил, что окончательно перестал меняться. Ведь дело было не только в возрасте. Странные преображения внешности тоже прекратились.  
Он будто дошел, словно наконец-то приготовленный пирог.  
Практически то же самое сказал ему однажды Рон, когда он поделился с ним своими проблемами с неконтролируемой магией.  
Испечен и готов к употреблению.  
И когда Гарри принял это, у него наконец-то появился друг. А потом она умерла.  
Он поклялся себе, что больше такой ошибки не совершит.  
Перестав предаваться воспоминаниям, Гарри сконцентрировался на том, что ему нужно было сделать непосредственно _сейчас_ , и направил свою энергию на все расставленную вокруг аппаратуру, пытаясь при этом подавать сигнал именно с той частотой, которую излучал Локи, когда думал об Асгарде.  
Спустя какое-то время, Гарри не смог бы сказать, сколько именно, он почувствовал слабый отклик, словно подтверждение, изменение в частоте, будто он поймал канал на радио и наконец-то его настроил. Они услышали его и теперь знали, куда нужно было направить ответ.  
Но ведь он мог простоять здесь годы, безнадежно надеясь, что они действительно получили сообщение и поняли, что оно означало, и что именно Тор придет на призыв. На несколько секунд Гарри охватила паника: а вдруг он сделал что-то не так и позвал на Землю совершенно не тех людей? А если он совершил огромную ошибку и теперь не сможет закрыть мост? Его собственные исследования показывали, что если оставить мост открытым надолго, то _вселенная_ просто рухнет.  
Возможно, он приведет вселенную к ее концу из-за прихоти довериться собственным инстинктам и какой-то энергии, которая заставляла его магию… _покалывать_.  
А не спятил ли он?  
Да он ведь даже не выполнил все необходимые вычисления. Если бы Гермиона вдруг оказалась здесь, то спустила бы с него шкуру живьем!  
И вот уже когда Гарри признал себя невменяемым, обвинив в возможном уничтожении мира, на поляну, на которой он находился, обрушился гром. Это был самый настоящий ураган, яростный, оглушительный, рычащий сквозь небеса. И Гарри отпустил энергию, которая до этого поддерживала мост. Она ему была больше не нужна — на его зов ответили.  
Ураган все еще гремел вокруг, порывы ветра закручивали песок в спирали и кружили их по поляне. Гарри пришлось зажмурить в глаза, чтобы не ослепнуть. Он даже упал на колени, закрыв голову руками, в попытке хоть как-то спрятаться от бушующей стихии.  
Все вдруг стихло, когда что-то рухнуло на землю с оглушительным треском. Мост закрылся, приведя кого-то на Землю.  
Убрав руки от головы, Гарри взглянул вверх, сразу же наткнувшись на что-то красное. Плащ.  
Под плащом была переливающаяся серебряная броня, которая сверкала на вышедшем из-за туч солнце. И в броню эту был одет человек, или кто-то _сильно_ напоминающий человека.  
Он был высоким, крупным и мускулистым. Гарри гулко сглотнул, натолкнувшись на здоровый золотой молот, который этот мужчина непринужденно держал в одной руке. Если это был не Тор, Гарри ждали серьезные проблемы, потому что едва ли он сможет быстро убежать от какого-то настолько _большого_.  
Медленно встав, он заметил на себе пристальный взгляд. Незнакомец смотрел на него внимательными голубыми глазами, вокруг которых была сеть тонких морщинок. От энергии мужчины веяло радостью и добротой так же сильно, как грустью и тоской — от Локи.  
Но в них обоих чувствовался _Асгард_.  
Незнакомец слегка наклонил голову, как-то даже невинно, будто с любопытством, и наконец-то заговорил:  
— Ты не Джейн.  
Что же, ну разве он оказался не проницательным маленьким богом?  
* * *  
Путешествие сквозь реальности не было веселым или простым, даже учитывая то, что в этот раз у него не было того шока, когда Всеотец скинул его в Мидгард в первый раз. Он спустился в привычном потоке грома и света, приготовившись тяжело приземлиться на землю. Он успел заметить внизу какие-то металлические конструкции и человека рядом с ними.  
Он был прав — кто-то ждал его.  
Грубо приземлившись, как и ожидалось, Тор опустился на колени, чтобы сохранить равновесие и поглотить импульс. Поднявшись одним слитным движением, он оглянулся, сразу же поняв, что свидетелей его эпичного приземления рядом не наблюдалось. Единственное живое существо скрючилось за металлической конструкцией, которая, похоже, послужила для создания моста несколько секунд назад. Обойдя ее, Тор увидел кого-то на коленях, закрывшего голову руками в защитном жесте.  
Существо не было человеком. Это было настолько же очевидно, как и то, что он сейчас находился в Мидгарде. Тор мог видеть лишь темные волосы и небольшое тело, еще меньше, чем у Джейн, и просто крошечное по сравнению с ним самим. Вокруг существа витала _магия_ , похожая на что-то, что он когда-то уже чувствовал, похожая на магию брата, но не такая вредная, не такая _веселая_.  
Существо не было богом и точно не было асгардцем. Но еще больше существо не было похоже на человека.  
Медленно убрав руки, он, а это оказался именно он, даже еще не успев встать, вперил в Тора взгляд своих зеленющих, практически люминесцентных, глаз. Они были словно звезды или драгоценности, они светились, как зеленые всполохи Радужного Моста. Это были глаза не какого-то обычного существа или простого человека. Кожа его была настолько белой, что казалась прозрачной, и волосы были черны, как локоны Локи. Чернота эта будто впитывала в себя весь свет вокруг, тогда как кожа его отражала.  
Встав во весь рост, мальчик — выглядел он именно как мальчик и неважно, к какой расе принадлежал, — едва доставал Тору до плеч и был, эм… невозможно было найти другого слова, _прекрасным_.  
Но он был не Джейн.  
— Ты не Джейн, — вырвалось у Тора раньше, чем он успел подумать. Он увидел, как на мальчишеском лице мелькнуло чувство вины и, одновременно с тем, удивления.  
— Нет. А ты Тор.  
Голос его был мягким и глубоким, полный печали и сожаления. И у Тора вдруг появилось огромное желание стереть этот тон из чужого голоса. Кивнув, он заметил, что мальчик о чем-то задумался.  
— Ты не назвал мне свое имя.  
— Я Гарри, — ответил мальчик — _Гарри_ , — улыбнувшись. И Тор почувствовал себя полностью очарованным этим существом.   
— Когда мост открылся, и мы услышали зов, я думал, что увижу здесь Джейн, — бог подошел ближе, с любопытством взглянул на Гарри. Он знает Джейн? Может, он был ее помощником или коллегой? Возможно, они пытались открыть мост вместе, и она просто отошла куда-то?  
— Она бы с радостью была здесь. Больше всего на свете, с тех пор как ты исчез, она желала вернуть тебя назад.  
И вот опять: тоска и сожаление, печаль, вина.  
— Что случилось? Где Джейн? Почему она сейчас не здесь? — из головы моментально ушли все посторонние мысли. Теперь голос его едва заметно зло подрагивал от нетерпения.  
Посмотрев прямо на мальчика, в его зеленые глаза, он увидел в них слезы. Гарри моргнул, и одинокая слеза скатилась по щеке.  
— Она мертва.  
Впервые в жизни Тор ощутил, как одно единственное предложение принесло боли больше, чем все раны, нанесенные врагами на войне.


	6. Chapter 6

Гарри не знал, что делать. Не то чтобы это было что-то совершенно новое для него. Практически весь период взросления он был очень плохо социально-адаптированным подростком, поскольку Дурсли направо и налево рассказывали, что он был каким-то криминальным элементом чуть ли не с младенчества. К тому же, когда он был подростком, он всегда чувствовал себя неловко именно потому, что он _был_ подростком. Просто этап жизни такой. Не стоило забывать о статусе спасителя или маньяка, которые ему периодически приписывали, а еще почти-святого. Так что ощущение незнания, что нужно делать, когда рядом есть другие люди, Гарри было более чем знакомо.  
Но сейчас все было совсем иначе, не было похоже ни на одну из когда-либо пережитых ранее ситуаций, во время которых он банально стеснялся, смущался или просто стоял в сторонке. Сейчас единственное, что он хотел, это вытянуть руки и обнять мужчину — _бога? —_ который стоял перед ним, чтобы хоть как-то попытаться его утешить. Но он не знал, как, не знал, стоило ли ему это делать. Он ведь познакомился с Тором всего несколько минут назад, но основная причина была не в этом. Он чувствовал себя так сильно виноватым за все случившееся.  
Поэтому начать он решил именно с этого.  
— Мне так, _так_ жаль. Я должен был… я мог бы… мне жаль, что я не смог защитить ее, что не могу ее вернуть, что я не был… Мне жаль, — Гарри все говорил и говорил, не чувствуя бежащих по лицу слез. Он не плакал, когда Джейн умерла, не плакал на похоронах и во время закапывания гроба. Он не проронил ни единой слезинки. Ему казалось, что единственными, кому было дело до Джейн, были Дарси и Эрик. Но они были тихи и вели себя довольно отстраненно, и Гарри подумал, что не имел права плакать, если они этого не делали.  
Но Тор выглядел таким сломленным, что он просто не смог сдержаться. Его лучшая подруга умерла, и стоящий сейчас перед Гарри человек был ее единственной мечтой. И вот Тор был здесь, а ее не было.  
Джейн, которая была всего лишь обычным человеком и принадлежала Земле, больше здесь не было. А Тор, мифическая сущность, бог, принадлежащий другой реальности, стоял прямо перед ним.  
— Мне так жаль, — прошептал Гарри.   
Тор, будто очнувшись, перевел на него потяжелевший взгляд голубых глаз. Гарри вдруг пробрала дрожь. Он понимал, что заслужил все то, что мог с ним сделать бог грома.  
— Ты убил ее? — спросил Тор. Гарри покачал головой, бросил на него мимолетный взгляд и опять склонил голову. — Что случилось? — грубо переспросил Тор. Кажется, даже в его глазах сейчас блеснули слезы. — Кто забрал ее? Где был Щ.И.Т. с его защитой? Последний раз, когда я узнавал, она была в безопасности, — казалось, будто бог чувствовал себя обманутым, преданным тем, кому верил, кто твердил, что с Джейн было все в порядке.  
— Так и было. Она работала на Щ.И.Т. Когда Дарси послали на какую-то базу в Европу, а Эрику предложили место в Нью-Йорке, я остался с ней. Мы вместо изучали мосты, пытались придумать, как вернуть тебя назад. Но за ней всегда присматривали. Никто ее не забирал. Это был… это был несчастный случай, — закрыв глаза, Гарри вернулся в тот день, когда увидел Джейн, лежащую на асфальте, услышал надрывающиеся сигналы машин, вспышки мигалок патруля и скорой. Он помнил бесконечные «мне жаль», что раз за разом в отчаянии повторял сбивший ее водитель. Воспоминания пронеслись перед Гарри буквально за секунду. — Она пошла в банк. Когда она переходила дорогу, ее сбила машина, которая не остановилась на красный свет светофора. И она… врачи сказали, что она умерла мгновенно. Удар был слишком силен. Это был несчастный случай, но мне так жаль, что я плохо заботился о ней. Я должен был…  
Но Гарри так и не успел договорить, когда почувствовал тяжесть чужой руки на своих плечах и увидел полные скорби голубые глаза, что внимательно смотрели на него. И Гарри просто не смог отвести взгляд.  
— Это была не твоя вина. Не суди себя за то, что не мог предотвратить или узнать заранее, — голос у Тора был хриплым. Кажется, впервые с того времени, как умерла Джейн, Гарри действительно _поверил_ , что в ее смерти не было его вины. Рон и Гермиона, как и Дарси с Эриком, говорили ему это уже тысячу раз. _Ты не виноват_ , но он не мог заставить себя им поверить.  
И вот совершенно незнакомый человек, которого Гарри только повстречал, сказал то же самое всего раз, и ему сразу же стало легче. Он был не виноват.  
И он поверил.  
— Спасибо, — прошептал Гарри.  
Кивнув, Тор отстранился и повернулся к нему спиной. Гарри дал ему время собраться и прийти в себя, прежде чем сделать то, зачем он здесь, собственно, был: на геликарриере их ждали другие ученые и герои, которые готовились к спасению мира от брата Тора.  
То еще предстоит веселье.  
Собирая оборудование, Гарри размышлял, что он будет делать с агентами Щ.И.Т.а, которые сейчас мирно спали в джипе. И как он объяснит Тору, почему агенты спят? Он поверит ему, если Гарри расскажет правду, или лучше соврать?  
А он _хотел_ врать?  
Спустя несколько минут Гарри скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как Тор подошел ближе к конструкции, взглянул на Гарри, а потом решил все-таки помочь, пока не задавая вопросов. Он молча поднимал и двигал куски металла, словно они были бумагой. Подобное точно бы смутило кого угодно другого, но не Гарри.  
— Полагаю, у тебя была еще какая-то причина, раз уж ты позвал меня таким способом, — спустя несколько минут сказал Тор. Скосив на Гарри глаза, он опять вернул все внимание железкам.  
— Я… я работаю на Щ.И.Т., но только потому что хотел открыть мост. Я пообещал Фьюри попытаться привести тебя к нему из-за Локи.  
Тор понятливо кивнул и будто закрылся. За доли секунды на его лице промелькнуло множество эмоций: вина и сожаление, ярость и печаль. Но он словно не знал, что должен был чувствовать прямо сейчас.  
— Я так и подумал. Мы знали, чем он занимался, не все, но знали. Всеотец искал способ отправить меня сюда. Чтобы я вернул его домой. Твой мост, конечно, ускорил весь процесс. И за это я должен поблагодарить тебя, Гарри.  
Сам же Гарри лишь едва уловимо кивнул в ответ. Он оглянулся по сторонам: все оборудование было разобрано в кротчайшие сроки, и сейчас оставалось только упаковать все в джип. И разбудить агентов. А еще внушить им ложные воспоминания.  
Он бросил на Тора слегка нервный взгляд. Сможет ли он его обмануть? Зачаровать его? А вдруг окажется, что он не поддается ментальному воздействию?  
Неужели придется испортить эти только-только начавшиеся отношения ложью и обманом?  
Нет, он не мог так поступить.  
Но как же тогда быть?  
— Я… я должен был привезти тебя на геликарриер — это место, где все пытаются разобраться, что же именно сделал Локи, — неуверенно сказал Гарри. Тор кивнул.  
— Я пойду с тобой, но беспорядки, учиненные моим братом, целиком и полностью на моей ответственности. И я приму ее. Найду Локи и приведу его в Асгард, где он предстанет перед нашим судом. То, что он сделал…  
— Это был не он, — перебил Гарри, совершенно не думая. Он не мог позволить Тору поверить, что, что бы ни случилось в дальнейшем — а оно точно случится и однозначно будет плохим, — будет полностью по вине его брата. Гарри знал, что это было не так.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду, Гарри? — Тор непонимающе наклонил голову. — Я не в курсе всех подробностей произошедшего, но Локи точно принимал самое активное участие в случившемся.  
— И когда мы доберемся до Щ.И.Т.а, Фьюри с радостью добавит, что твой брат к тому же похитил двух членов нашей команды, ранил некоторых и наверняка даже кого-то убил. Но это был не Локи. Не только он.  
Закончив паковать оборудование, Гарри посмотрел на Тора, который все это время, пока Поттер говорил, стоял с опущенной головой. Вдруг резко встрепенувшись, он непонимающе спросил:  
— Ты считаешь, ему кто-то помогал?  
— Нет. Я говорю, что он этого не делал. Он не… я… — раздраженно вздохнув, Гарри отбросил осторожность, потому что не видел другого варианта все объяснить: — Ты умеешь хранить секреты? Я понимаю, что мы едва знакомы, но…  
— Джейн доверяла тебе. Она бы не допустила тебя к своей работе, если бы это было не так. Я это точно знаю. Так что я тоже верю тебе. И если ты считаешь, что что-то должно оставаться в секрете, то так у будет до тех пор, пока ты не скажешь обратного.  
Гарри глубоко вздохнул. Он был невероятно потрясен такими словами и искренностью Тора. Смотря прямо богу в глаза, Гарри попытался объяснить, что он чувствовал по поводу Локи.  
— Я не обычный человек. Фьюри наверняка скажет, что я вообще не человек, да я и сам уже начинаю так думать. Я не знаю, _что_ я такое теперь. Когда-то я был _волшебником_. Существует закрытое общество, спрятанное от простых людей, и там со мной произошло нечто, что изменило меня в, ну, — неуверенно протянул Гарри и недовольно махнул рукой на собственное косноязычие. Тор улыбнулся. — В общем, что бы там во мне ни изменилось, я стал более чувствителен к разным вещам. Помимо прочего, я стал остро воспринимать магию вокруг нас и индивидуальные _эмоции_ людей, — Гарри замолчал на мгновение, чтобы убедиться, что Тор хотя бы успевает за его объяснением, которое он сам понимал с трудом. — Я там был, видел, когда Локи пришел за Тессерактом. Видел, когда он забрал Эрика и Клинта, и почувствовал его эмоции в тот момент. Все было _не так_. В его распоряжении было огромное количество магии: хаос, веселье, возбуждение. И он будто не мог насытиться ей. Из-за этого было холодно и тяжело, но не испорчено, не запятнано. Но вот то, что я чувствовал вокруг него… Оно подавляло его магию. Будто он был одержим, и его кто-то контролировал.  
В этот раз Тор молчал долго, обдумывая все то, что Гарри попытался до него донести.  
— Хочешь сказать, мой брат не сделал ничего плохого? Что он был под полным контролем чего-то другого? — с явным сомнением в голосе наконец спросил он.  
— Нет, — Гарри покачал головой. — Он не был настолько безвольным, что совсем не знал, что творил. Но на него давило что-то, что заставило сделать то, что он уже сделал и сделает в будущем. Это как если бы он осуществил то, о чем всегда _думал_ , но никогда не собирался совершить в реальности. И эта… _штука_ разбудила в нем эти мысли, взбудоражила Локи, и он подчинился.  
Тор попытался переварить внезапно обрушившуюся на него информацию. По его мнению, если то, что говорил Гарри, было правдой, все было лучше, чем он ожидал. Локи мог быть прощен, если его заставили.  
— Фьюри мне не поверит, учитывая, что он не знает о моих, эм, способностях. И я не хочу, чтобы он вообще о них узнал. Иначе он будет использовать меня. Но Локи твой брат. Я считаю, у тебя есть право знать, что с ним происходит, чтобы ты не винил его в том, чему он был причиной лишь отчасти, — как-то сумбурно объяснил Гарри, торопливо запихивая оборудование в джип. — Фьюри попытается послать тебя за Локи, чтобы ты его уничтожил. Но тебе нужно будет его _спасти_ , — окончательно смутившись, Гарри замолчал и отвернулся. Он ведь знал Тора всего лишь около часа, а Локи вообще видел всего минут десять…  
— Спасибо тебе, Гарри, — сказал Тор, легко улыбнувшись. — Твой секрет останется со мной.  
Что же, сейчас Гарри вдруг почувствовал себя намного лучше, чем утром. Улыбнувшись в ответ, он открыл заднюю дверь джипа. Его лицо тут же помрачнело, стоило ему увидеть двух спящих агентов на полу машины, о которых он совершенно забыл.  
— Эм… ты не мог бы и об этом Фьюри не говорить? — неловко спросил он у Тора.  
И тут бог грома сделал то, что Гарри уже и не думал, что когда-нибудь от него услышит после известия о смерти Джейн.  
Он расхохотался.  
* * *  
Гарри был весь на нервах, когда они ехали вместе с Тором обратно на геликарриер — оба агента были в полной уверенности, что они присутствовали все время рядом с Гарри, когда он настраивал мост. А еще, что они даже пытались несколько раз дозвониться до Фьюри, но частота моста не позволила этого сделать, полностью блокируя сигнал.  
Как Гарри вскоре понял, Тор чувствовал себя рядом с ним вполне комфортно, не боялся и доверял ему. Кажется, он выглядел заинтересованным, а иногда восторгался тем, что мог делать Гарри. Было немного странно _ощущать_ такие эмоции от другого человека по отношению к себе. Конечно, Рон и Гермиона, с которыми — единственными из всего Магического Мира — он до сих пор поддерживал связь, приняли его. Но не все было так просто. Они ведь знали его столько лет, знали, что он не будет злоупотреблять своей силой или делать что-то непозволительное. Но такое понимание обычно приходит после очень долгого общения.   
Дарси, Эрик и Джейн чувствовали, что с ним было что-то не так, но не знали, что именно. Медленно, крайне осмотрительно, но они приняли его. Гарри даже представить не мог, как бы они отреагировали на его силы. Тор же… Тор присутствовал при изъятии нескольких часов воспоминаний из агентов и внедрении в их головы ложных. И он не испугался, не убежал в страхе.  
Если честно, Тору, похоже, было даже любопытно. Он все спрашивал, будут ли способности Гарри работать на нем. Он излучал ну прямо-таки искренний интерес и согласие попробовать на досуге.  
Кажется, Фьюри в чем-то оказался прав: Гарри действительно стоило познакомиться с новыми людьми. И если они все смогут принять его, как это сделал Тор, то, выходит, он нашел себе правильное место. Пока они ехали по забитой дороге, которая вела их на базу, Гарри все посмеивался про себя: он сказал Фьюри, что не хочет помогать, что он не хочет быть частью его маленькой команды. Но вот он уже всерьез начал рассматривать такой вариант.  
По совершенно непонятным причинам.  
Жизнь с Наташей и Клинтом дала ему некоторое чувство комфорта, слабое ощущение _принадлежности_ чему-то. Он испытал подобное впервые с тех пор, как его способности начали менять его. Это было уже так давно. Но они были людьми. Да, с удивительными талантами и способностями, но всего лишь людьми.  
Но не Тор. Он не был _фриком_ , как Гарри привык думать сам о себе. Тор был богом со способностями и силой, которую использовал для блага своих людей и для людей Земли. Он был… он был наиболее близким к Гарри. И ведь Тор не был каким-то противоестественным существом, не был уродом или ошибкой природы. У него были дом и семья. И Гарри вдруг понял, что тоже может быть не один. У него появилась надежда.  
Когда они наконец-то прибыли на геликарриер, агенты передали их в распоряжение Хилл, которая, не сказав ни слова, повела их в главный офис базы. Гарри не знал, было это хорошо или плохо, но все же тоже молча последовал за женщиной. Тор шел последним, с любопытством посматривая по сторонам, будто пытался разом понять, для чего нужны были те или иные компьютеры со всеми их мигающими кнопочками.  
Одного взгляда на Фьюри хватило, чтобы понять, что он был в бешенстве. Гарри струхнул на мгновение и даже попытался спрятаться у Хилл за спиной. В дальней стене офиса было огромное стекло, за которым располагалась мини-лаборатория. Гарри увидел трех мужчин, которые, активно жестикулируя, что-то увлеченно обсуждали. Директор взглянул на Тора, который был крайне удивлен поведением Гарри, и кивнул Хилл, отпуская ее.  
— Расскажите-ка мне, мистер Поттер, что же такое случилось, что мои агенты не отчитывались мне каждые полчаса, как им было приказано?  
Гарри вздохнул.  
— Ну, они бы рассказали все в своих отчетах, сэр. Частота, на которой работал мост, не позволила их телефонам нормально функционировать. Они бы смогли вам позвонить, если бы я отключил свою установку. Выбирая из двух вариантов, я решил, что вызов Тора был куда важнее, нежели присмотр за мной.  
Тор хохотнул, заставив Гарри улыбнуться. Он мысленно облегченно вздохнул — кажется, бог действительно не собирался говорить Фьюри правду, которую Поттер хотел скрывать как можно дольше. Каждая крупица информации в руках директора могла вызвать огромные проблемы, и если он почувствует хотя бы намек привязанности Гарри к Тору, то точно использует это против самого Гарри.  
Наконец Фьюри перевел свое внимание на бога, поприветствовав его на земле и предложив всяческую поддержку и сотрудничество в поимке Локи. Тор обменялся взглядами с Гарри — они оба знали, что будут единственными, кто захочет спасти Локи, а не убить или арестовать его.  
А еще Гарри знал, что уже не сможет дать задний ход. Теперь он был вовлечен. И он даже понятия не имел, по какой точно причине это делал. Гарри ведь мог взять свое оборудование и вернуться в Британию, чтобы попытаться спасти Сириуса. Но он просто не мог и помыслить, чтобы оставить Тора разбираться с всем бардаком в одиночку. А уж бросить Локи — подавно.  
Чертов комплекс героя.  
Или чертова его реакция на магию и энергию Тора и Локи. Но он подумает об этом позже. Для себя он остановился именно на комплексе героя.  
Закончив с приветствиями, Фьюри повел Тора и Гарри в сторону тех троих за стеклом, по пути показывая и поясняя возможные непонятные детали. Поттер же отвлеченно размышлял над тем, _что_ именно он мог бы сделать, чтобы помочь остальным, не раскрывая своих истинных способностей и намерений.  
Директор открыл дверь в лабораторию, в которой тут же воцарилась идеальная тишина. Похоже, что тут как раз обсуждали их с Тором.  
— Хочу представить вам Тора из Асгарда. Он прибыл к нам из другой реальности для поимки Локи. А это мистер Поттер — эксперт, который привел к нам Тора. Также он сможет помочь нам понять, как же работает Тессеракт. У него есть кое-какие _способности_ в этой области, так что, я уверен, он будет весьма полезен, — Фьюри улыбнулся. Гарри бросил на него раздраженный взгляд. — Господа, — вместо прощания сказал директор и ушел.  
Бог; мужчина, думающий о себе как о боге; ученый, который, казалось, вообще боялся к чему-либо прикасаться; солдат, чувствующий себя словно какой-то огнекраб в навороченной техникой комнате. И Гарри.  
Он будто почувствовал себя дома.


	7. Chapter 7

— О каких способностях речь? — было первое, что сказал Тони Старк. В глазах его горел неподдельный интерес и даже недовольство, будто тот факт, что от него могли скрывать какие-то знания, считался личным оскорблением. Даже если у него не было никакого права их знать.  
— Я годами работал над мостами. И, похоже, понял, что сделал Локи. Он просто построил сюда мост и наверняка поступит так еще раз. Конечно, ему потребуется огромный источник энергии, намного больше чего-либо имеющегося здесь, чтобы открыть мост дальше того, что асгардцы называют Девятью Мирами.  
Особо не думая, ответил Гарри без лишних вступлений. Все-таки они были учеными, и он это учитывал. Да, ему было далеко до Старка, но в мостах он разбирался намного лучше их всех, вместе взятых.  
— Думаю, нам сперва стоит представиться, раз уж мистер Фьюри любезно оставил нас, дав возможность познакомиться. Похоже, что нам предстоит долгая совместная работа. Я Брюс Беннер, — неуверенно предложил высокий седеющий мужчина.  
Брюс Беннер. Прекрасно. Парень, который может за секунды стать зеленым гигантом и всех их убить.  
— Приятно познакомиться, — улыбнувшись, Гарри пожал протянутую ладонь. — Я Гарри.  
Беннер пожал руку в ответ и перевел взгляд на Тора, который с большим энтузиазмом поприветствовал его, сжав в своей руке чужую ладонь.  
— Я Стив Роджерс, — вежливо откликнулся солдат. Можно было сказать, что он, похоже, ни на секунду не переставал быть солдатом. Это было видно по его стойке и образу, и он просто… _был_ таким. Высокий, довольно массивный блондин.  
Гарри начал чувствовать себя каким-то подростком среди всех этих немаленьких мужчин. Раньше, среди других ученых, у него даже мысли такой не возникало. Кажется, он уже начинает скучать по лаборатории. Еще одно пожатие рук, Тор повторяет за ним. Было такое ощущение, что он до сих пор не отошел от известия о смерти Джейн.  
— А это Тони Старк, — представил Стив Старка, который, видимо, не собирался представляться.  
— Ну да, как будто среди работников Щ.И.Т.а найдется хоть кто-то, кто меня не знает, — фыркнул Тони, а потом внимательно вгляделся в Гарри, будто сканируя: — Больно ты молод для эксперта. Очередной вундеркинд?  
Гарри пришлось сдержать рвущийся наружу смех. Он? Гений? Ага, конечно.  
— Эм… Нет, я просто… старше, чем выгляжу.  
— Расскажи нам, что ты видел, когда чокнутый асгардец вторгся на Землю? — спросил Тони, совершенно не заметив, как пальцы Тора сжали рукоятку молота, когда он услышал о брате.  
— Локи оказался здесь очень быстро. Да, вспышки энергии периодически достигали максимума задолго до всего случившегося, но само его появление произошло почти мгновенно. Испускаемая Тессерактом частота будто взбесилась, ее было невозможно воспроизвести или хотя бы вычислить на обычных компьютерах. В наших базах не было и половины всей информации. Такого типа излучения нет ни на Земле, ни, насколько я могу судить, в Асгарде, будто Локи пришел вовсе не оттуда, — Гарри замолчал на мгновение и скосил взгляд на Тора, который, казалось, старался следовать за объяснением. — По пути сюда Тор рассказал, что они наблюдали знаки деятельности Локи уже несколько месяцев, но так и не смогли его отследить. Мое единственное предположение, что Локи каким-то образом нашел другие реальности помимо Девяти Миров, о которых мы знаем. Но нам лишь приходиться гадать, почему он решил прийти именно на Землю, а не вернуться в Асгард, и что он собирается в итоге делать, находясь под влиянием Тессеракта, — Гарри закончил объяснение, пожав плечами.  
— И ты был в комнате, когда туда заявился Локи, сбежал, когда этого не смогли сделать Соколиный глаз и доктор Селвиг. Потом Фьюри пригласил тебя в нашу маленькую супергеройскую команду, а ты вдобавок еще решил притащить Громобоя обратно на Землю. И все это в один день? Имея информацию, которую нельзя обработать на компьютере? Говоришь, что ты не гений? А кто тогда? — Старк выжидательно вскинул бровь.  
Гарри пришлось немного подумать, чтобы ответить на это хоть что-то вразумительное. Его прижали всего парой предложений. Оу, плоховато он умеет хранить секреты.  
— Гарри, если мы собираемся с ними работать, то тебе стоит довериться им, как ты доверился мне, — прошептал Тор, ободряюще обняв его за плечи. Гарри вздохнул.  
Отдал кнат, придется отдать и галеон, да? (п/п: назвался груздем — полезай в кузов).  
Если все вдруг внезапно станет хуже, чем и так есть, он в любой момент сможет накрыться своей мантией и сбежать. Или еще чего. У него всегда было плоховато с планированием.  
— Я смог почувствовать энергию и Локи, и Тессеракта. У меня получилось позвать Тора, потому что я уловил, хм… код энергии Асгарда, поэтому послал нужный сигнал. Я не знаю, как объяснить понятнее. Именно об этом говорил Фьюри про мои способности. Вы оба, доктор Беннер, мистер Старк, наверняка сможете собрать больше информации о мостах за день, чем я за десять лет исследований. Но сомневаюсь, что вы в состоянии ощутить энергию, как это сделал я.  
Гарри стал практически экспертом в полуправде.   
— Так ты у нас пришелец, как и Златовласка? — Тони продолжил свой допрос, будто пытался понять, стоило Гарри доверять или нет.  
— Нет, я не пришелец. Думаю, меня можно назвать неудавшимся экспериментом, — неуверенно ответил Поттер.  
— И Фьюри хочет, чтобы ты работал с нами? С нами? С супергероями? — со снисходительной усмешкой заявил Старк. Но Гарри мог сказать, что слова были обращены отнюдь не к нему. Тони будто выговаривал это все себе. Кажется, его вообще поразило, что Фьюри пытался собрать их вместе, заставив работать как команда. И еще больше он удивился Гарри, который, как он, видимо, догадался, частью их маленькой команды становиться _не хотел_.  
— У директора Фьюри есть несколько идей относительно того, чем я бы мог заниматься, но меня ничего из этого не интересует. Я просто хочу помочь разобраться во всем этом бардаке и вернуться домой.  
Старк молча смотрел на него пару секунд, а потом просто кивнул. Они с Беннером начали строить теории, что же конкретно мог хотеть Локи от Тессеракта и от Земли в целом, а Тор и Гарри периодически высказывали свое мнение относительно тех или иных предположений. Что же, пока Поттера все устраивало в этом их маленьком сотрудничестве. Он был уверен, что Фьюри потребует от него чего-то невообразимого. Бурные обсуждения продолжались уже несколько часов, во время которых Гарри вдруг понял, насколько же увлекательно, оказывается, было наблюдать за учеными в процессе работы. Особенно за Старком. Его мозг будто функционировал в каком-то совершенно ином ритме. Он находился в постоянном движении, словно пытался успеть сделать все как можно быстрее из-за дугового реактора, что не давал ему умереть и при этом медленно убивал. Если хорошенько сосредоточиться, Гарри мог с легкостью почувствовать каждый напряженный нерв Тони.  
Беннер же был полной противоположностью Старка, который буквально фонтанировал идеями. Большую часть времени Брюс был сосредоточен и задумчив. Некоторые могли подумать, что он был спокоен и собран, однако он был в ярости. Постоянно. Находясь в перманентной ярости, он не дергался при каждом резком звуке и не превращался в зеленого монстра. Тони приходилось быть вечным двигателем, чтобы не умереть, а Брюс боролся с желанием не убить.  
Стив Роджерс, всем известный под именем Капитан Америка, практически всегда молчал. Между ним и Старком повисло своеобразное напряжение, которое Гарри вряд ли бы смог сразу разобрать. От Стива тянуло какой-то тихой злостью. Практически все время он явно чувствовал себя неловко и неуместно. Суперсолдату дали очередную миссию и сказали ждать. Хм, кажется, семидесяти лет ожидания в качестве глыбы льда было более чем достаточно.  
Когда неспящими на всем геликарриере остались только те, кто находился в лаборатории, там решила появиться Наташа Романова. Спокойная, холодная и собранная — Гарри был впечатлен, насколько же тихой она была. Сама же Наташа лишь вскинула бровь, увидев его вместо с остальными, но не стала никак комментировать то, что странный парень из лаборатории был вдруг допущен сюда.  
А Поттеру все думал, сколько же она знала на самом деле и о чем лишь догадывалась.  
И вот, наконец, Тор. Молчаливый большую часть времени, он хмурился каждый раз, когда все разговоры в лаборатории вдруг прекращались, или же когда Роджерс и Старк спорили, когда Беннер и Старк никак не реагировали на какие-то моменты о Тессеракте, что им показывали на мониторе. Но что бы ни происходило, Тор в беззвучной поддержке всегда стоял у Гарри за спиной.  
Это успокаивающее чувство не мог дать Поттеру ни один человек.  
Около двух ночи — или это время уже можно назвать утром? — в лабораторию пришел агент Коулсон, чтобы сопроводить всех до их комнат. Геликарриер летел сейчас где-то над океаном, так что для каждого в их маленькой команде была приготовлена отдельная комната. Старк поначалу решил отказаться от подобного гостеприимства, заявив, что он будет работать дальше, однако стоило Коулсону упомянуть Пеппер Поттс, как Тони сразу же решил изменить свое решение.  
Гарри топтался где-то в стороне, когда все покинули комнату — лишь Наташа осталась, — не очень уверенный, как же ему быть. Он не был одним из них и не заслужил к себе какого-то особого отношения. Он мог вполне спокойно найти койку в общей спальне среди других лаборантов, как делал это раньше, когда из-за работы приходилось оставаться на борту ночью.  
— Мистер Поттер? Ваша комната там же, — уверенно сказал Коулсон.  
Что же, кажется, он теперь в команде. Вздохнув, он вышел из лаборатории и неохотно последовал в указанном направлении.  
Выделенные комнаты все были одинаковые с небольшими комплектами первой необходимости для личного пользования. У себя Гарри обнаружил целую кучу мелочей, которые, похоже, сюда доставили прямо из его дома. Да, в экстренных ситуациях Щ.И.Т.у было все равно до частной жизни своих работников. Комнаты располагались по соседству, двери выходили на узкий застекленный балкон с видом на облака и далекий-далекий океан внизу. Красиво, конечно, но слегка пафосно для боевого корабля. Правда, Гарри довелось жить в замке с движущимися лестницами, так что ему ли говорить о пафосе?  
Пожелав доброй ночи Тору, который зашел в соседнюю дверь, Гарри переоделся в пижаму и лег в кровать. Он не был уверен, что вообще сможет спать после всего произошедшего, однако, стоило его голове коснуться подушки, он мгновенно провалился в сон.  
Он проспал, наверно, часов пять, когда услышал, что дверь в комнату Тора открылась. Высунувшись наружу, Гарри увидел бога, который облокотился на перила балкона и с задумчивым видом смотрел вдаль. Закрыв за собой дверь, Поттер подошел ближе.   
Облака под ними нависли тяжелой серой шапкой — наверно, где-то там внизу сейчас шел дождь. То тут, то там раздавались раскаты грома. Гарри поежился: босые ноги и тонкие хлопковые штаны с футболкой явно не соответствовали погоде.  
Тор был хмур и тих. Отведя от него взгляд, Гарри опять посмотрел вниз, восхищаясь окружающей красотой и восходящим солнцем, которое на земле сегодня вряд ли увидят.  
— Я ее знал всего неделю, но она успела занять особое место в моем сердце. Не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу восполнить эту потерю. Этой ночью я лежал на кровати и думал, боялся, что вдруг я просто выдумал себе ее? Всеотец сказал как-то, что я был влюблен в идею о Джейн, что мы были знакомы слишком мало, чтобы эта любовь оказалась настоящей. Но я уже не смогу это узнать, потому что ее больше нет. Как ты думаешь, Гарри? Мне это все приснилось? Я ее правда любил, или эта дыра в моем сердце болит из-за простого сна, который я видел в Асгарде?  
Тор все смотрел на облака за стеклом. Гарри на мгновение залюбовался его профилем.  
— Думаю, она любила тебя. Она все время говорила о твоей храбрости и отваге, о твоей улыбке. Она рассказала мне, как ты на ее глазах снова стал богом. Правда, тебе сначала пришлось умереть жуткой и мучительной смертью. Она любила тебя. Может, больше образ, нежели реального тебя, но разве тогда это чувство перестает быть любовью? Кто, охваченный безумной, по его словам, любовью, способен _понять_ , пленило ли его само чувство и созданный образ, или настоящий живой человек? — Гарри перевел взгляд на Тора, который, оказывается, все это время смотрел на него серьезным немигающим взглядом. — Любовь — это не наука, ее нельзя объяснить. Возможно, она вспыхивает за секунды. Кому нужна целая неделя, когда некоторые клянутся, что влюбились с первого взгляда? Ты любил ее. Не стоит обесценивать это чувство, пытаясь как-то его понять. Она любила тебя. Да, ее нет здесь, чтобы сказать все лично, но это не уменьшает того, что она чувствовала по отношению к тебе.  
Тор криво, немного болезненно улыбнулся, заставив сердце Гарри сжаться.  
— Как кто-то настолько юный и хрупкий может знать так много о потерях и любви?  
— Не так уж я и молод, — раздраженно заявил Гарри, а улыбка Тора стала шире. — И я точно не _хрупкий_ , — фыркнул он. Бог не выдержал, хохотнув. — Так, мосты, — сказал Поттер серьезно, опять уставившись на облака. — Я заинтересовался исследованиями Джейн, когда узнал историю о тебе. Как ты сначала появился из другой реальности, а потом исчез при помощи моста. Я потерял своего крестного похожим образом. Он упал в Арку в магическом месте и не вернулся. У меня была — есть — у меня есть надежда, что я смогу найти его с помощью моста. Если я смогу открыть его и почувствовать энергию… — Гарри, задумавшись о чем-то замолчал. Пару минут спустя он перевел взгляд на Тора, который грустно смотрел на него сверху вниз. — Как думаешь, это возможно? У меня получится найти его тем способом, как я нашел тебя?  
Голос Гарри был тих и спокоен. И полон отчаявшейся надежды. Как же ему не нравилось выглядеть настолько ранимым перед почти незнакомцем, но он так долго ждал, так хотел вернуть Сириуса.  
И даже было неважно, что в момент падения в Арку он мог быть уже мертв. Все-таки, Гарри был Повелителем Смерти — он сможет найти способ привести его назад.  
Осталось только его найти.  
— Гарри, я… я не думаю, что это возможно.  
Поттер поднял взгляд, его дыхание сбилось.  
— Почему? — спросил он слегка охрипшим голосом.  
Тор отвернулся, будто был не в силах смотреть на ту боль, что отразилась у Гарри на лице.  
— Мосты работают на науке и магии. Смертный, который упадет сквозь них, даже если у него есть магические способности, не переживет этого. Он умрет мгновенно, просто распадется. Он… он станет частью пустоты между реальностями. Я не знаю, что такое падение сделало с Локи, но он такой же бессмертный, как и я. У смертного же просто нет шансов. У него нет защиты. Даже если ты узнаешь, куда ведет тот мост, твой крестный туда так и не дошел.  
— О, — только и сказал Гарри, опустив голову. В его глазах опять заблестели слезы.  
Они падали. Они падали одна за другой, потому что прямо сейчас умерла его мечта, его последняя надежда, последняя причина жить.  
Сириуса нельзя спасти. И Гарри знал, что это правда, потому что так сказал ему Тор.  
Возможно, такая мысль и возникала у Поттера в голове, но он полностью игнорировал ее, гоня прочь, не желая верить. Он даже думать об этом не хотел.  
Но вот он столкнулся с ней лицом к лицу.  
Гарри вдруг почувствовал, что с него хватит. Его ноги подкосились, и он ударился коленями о холодный пол. По лицу продолжали течь слезы, а тело дрожало от всхлипов.  
У него больше ничего не осталось. Ничего. Он цепко хватался за мечту, продолжая двигаться вперед, но отныне он _Вечность_ будет идти совсем один. Не имея никакого смысла в жизни. Слишком, слишком рано.  
Он вдруг устал, стал задыхаться от энергий, что окружали его. Измучился от неспособности Тони быть спокойным, устал от холодного гнева Наташи, слепой ярости Брюса и чувства одиночества Стива.  
Гарри внезапно почувствовал, что больше не тонет. Его окутало безопасностью и пониманием, что он был _не один_. Он ощутил большие руки Тора на своих плечах, которые скрыли его от простых _человеческих_ эмоций. Они не могли достать его здесь. Гарри сразу же стало легче, он вздохнул свободнее. Своим объятием бог будто собрал его из разбитых осколков.  
Постояв так пару минут, он почувствовал себя намного лучше. Поднявшись с колен, он потянул за собой и Тора, который продолжал обнимать его одной рукой. Щеки Гарри слегка разрумянились, когда он посмотрел на бога.  
— Прости.  
— Хотел бы принести тебе добрые вести, — Тор ласково улыбнулся.  
— Ты не виноват, — заверил Гарри, тоже слабо улыбнувшись. Оглянувшись по сторонам, он покраснел еще сильнее — все стекло на балконе было покрыто корочкой льда. И дрожал он сейчас, потому что замерз. А замерз как раз из-за собственноручно намагиченного льда, который появился, когда он тонул в печали. — И за это тоже прости.  
Тор хохотнул, заставив Гарри улыбнуться еще раз.   
Может, он был не так уж и одинок.  
День начался незаметно. Фьюри появился рано утром, и вся команда опять оказалась в суперзале, как Старк стал называть лабораторию, в которой до этого проводились исследования Тессеракта, чтобы продолжить попытки выяснить, чего же все-таки Локи хотел добиться своим вторжением.  
Гарри почему-то казалось, что Фьюри скрывает от них какую-то информацию, и по взглядам, которыми обменивались Тони и Брюс, он мог сказать, что они думали о том же.  
Уже начало темнеть, когда случилось нечто странное. Вдруг один из агентов, подорвавшись с места, бросился к Марии Хилл, которая подбежала к Фьюри. Гарри и остальным в лаборатории оставалось лишь ждать, когда же директор дойдет до них, чтобы объяснить, что, собственно, происходит.  
И когда наконец это случилось, Гарри знал, что у него не было другого выбора, кроме как последовать за всеми. Потому что, едва Тор услышал слова «Локи напал», то вмиг побледнел и сразу же нашел взглядом Гарри — они убьют его при первой же возможности; его нужно спасти.  
Гарри не мог ему отказать.


	8. Chapter 8

— Старк, Роджерс, на вас джет. Приведите мне этого ублюдка. Наташа, я хочу, чтобы ты прикрывала их все время со стороны. Если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля, тебе придется хотя бы минимизировать ущерб.  
Старк выглядел так, будто очень хотел что-то возразить. И не потому, что ему не понравился план, — он просто не хотел соглашаться с Фьюри. Однако Гарри его опередил.  
— Директор, я бы тоже хотел пойти.  
— Сейчас не время и не место, мистер Поттер, — зло бросил Фьюри, — чтобы играть в игры.  
— Я могу помочь! Я…  
— _Вы_ не обучены, у вас нет ни квалификации, ни особых способностей. Не так ли, мистер Поттер? — отрезал директор, не дав вставить и слова. — Раньше начнем, раньше закончим, джентльмены, — сказал он Старку с Роджерсом, которые сразу же вышли из лаборатории, последовав за Наташей.  
— Я тоже иду. Он мой брат, — сердито заявил Тор, однако Фьюри покачал головой.  
— Мне жаль, но я не могу разрешить подобное, находясь в здравом уме. Когда Локи доставят сюда на допрос, и мы получим Тессеракт назад, вы сможете забрать своего брата домой. На этом все, — развернувшись, директор покинул лабораторию.  
Кажется, Тор был готов крушить все вокруг. Беннер пристально посмотрел на закрывшуюся дверь, за которой только что скрылся Фьюри, бросил короткий взгляд на Гарри, а потом на Тора. Гарри проследил за его взглядом: Бог грома явно размышлял над чем-то очень глупым.  
Оу, делать глупые вещи было очень в духе Поттера.  
— Тор, тебе нужно добраться до него раньше них.  
— Я знаю, Гарри, — голос Тора клокотал от злости. — Я тут разобью все окна и повышибаю двери, если придется. Он мой брат, и я пойду за ним, — он нетерпеливо сжал кулаки. Гарри положил ладонь ему на плечо, пытаясь успокоить.  
— Не стоит горячиться, хорошо? Я могу помочь выбраться из лаборатории. У тебя получится найти Локи? — Гарри опустил голос до шепота. Правда, он понимал, что это было бесполезно, поскольку Беннер все равно скоро _увидит_ сам, что произойдет. Как же не хотелось испытывать сейчас магию на Халке…  
— Да. Я долечу туда быстрее, чем любой из их кораблей. Я приведу его к тебе.  
Гарри улыбнулся, все еще удивляясь тому доверию, что оказывал ему Тор. Он был готов без лишних слов привести к нему своего брата, потому что Гарри сказал, что поможет ему.  
Что же, Поттер очень надеялся, что так все и будет.  
— Подойди, — прошептал Гарри Тору и увидел краем глаза, как Беннер очень хотел сделать вид, что совсем на них не смотрел.  
Вытащив из одного из расширенный карманов мантию-невидимку и убедившись, что свидетелем по-прежнему был только Брюс, он накинул ее на Тора, который сразу же исчез из поля зрения.  
— Тебе придется идти чуть пригнувшись, пока не выйдешь из основного корпуса. Давай же.  
Схватив Тора за руку, он подтолкнул его к двери. Махнул перед ней ладонью, заставив открыться, и махнул еще раз, закрывая, когда бог вышел. Оставалось только ждать.  
Между тем, кажется, придется кое-что прояснить. Повернувшись, он сразу же наткнулся на очень любопытный, но все-таки острожный взгляд Брюса.  
— Я могу все объяснить, — выпалил Гарри. Нет, не мог.  
— Я только что увидел, как ты заставил дверь открыться с помощью… магии? — спросил Беннер. — Ты ведь знаешь, что нас здесь никто не запирал. Нужно было просто нажать кнопку.  
Гарри покраснел для приличия, опустив голову.  
— Ну, я просто предположил… Это ведь Фьюри, знаешь…  
— Были проблемы с властями? — казалось, Брюс удивился. Гарри слегка улыбнулся в ответ.   
— Да, немного.  
— И эта мантия? Что за штука такая? Не думаю, что хоть раз сталкивался с чем-то настолько эффективным и пластичным. То есть, они тут могут спрятать геликарриер, конечно, но он ведь не из ткани.   
— Эм, _это_ был подарок. Семейная реликвия.  
— Серьезно? И от кого? — с искренним любопытством поинтересовался Брюс.  
Гарри мысленно пожал плечами и все-таки решил, что пора было уже запрыгнуть в этот поезд для чокнутых.  
— От Смерти.  
Беннер изумленно вскинул брови, а Гарри приступил к длинной Сказке о Трех Братьях со всеми необходимыми дополнениями и объяснениями.  
У них было полно времени.  
* * *  
— Так, давай-ка подытожим: ты был волшебником, а потом умер, будучи одержимым тремя предметами, которые подарила твоей семье сама Смерть. И теперь ты уже не волшебник. При этом ты бессмертный с безграничными магическими способностями, — сказал Брюс. Он явно надеялся, что если произнесет это вслух, то сможет хоть немного понять. Кажется, попытка провалилась.  
— Нет, не совсем безграничными. Я никогда не пытался сделать что-то действительно экстремальное, потому что, ну, использование такой большой силы не может пройти для человека без последствий. Поэтому в последние несколько лет я особо не выделялся. Я просто хотел построить мост, чтобы вернуть назад своего крестного, но прошлой ночью Тор мне сказал, что это невозможно. Так что… вот. Я понятия не имею, что теперь делать.  
Беннер больше не пытался сделать вид, что ему было все равно. Он смотрел сейчас на необычного юношу, который сидел на столе и болтал ногами… и своими рассказами медленно рвал такой привычный мир Брюса пополам.  
Но с другой стороны…  
— Знаешь, я действительно удивлен, что никто из нас никогда даже не догадывался о подобном. Мы столько всего встретили в свое время: и замороженный на семьдесят лет Стив, и все те технологии, что производит Старк, да и взять хотя бы меня или… — он замолчал и о чем-то задумался. Гарри не стал ему мешать, продолжая бездумно махать ногами. — Фьюри из-за этого тебя позвал?   
— Отчасти. Вообще, он ничего из сказанного сейчас не знал. До этого момента, похоже. Уверен, он просматривал это помещение с самого начала. Наверняка даже с моей магией Тор не смог бы покинуть геликарриер, если бы Фьюри ему этого не позволил. Мне никогда не было понятно, что в голове у этого человека.   
— Так если он не знал, если ты скрывался все это время, то почему вдруг признался сейчас? Мне? — Брюс выглядел совершенно сбитым с толку.  
— Тор знает, — Гарри улыбнулся. — Я сказал ему сразу же, как он прибыл на Землю. А почему признался… Потому что мне нужна цель, наверно. Я не хочу быть потерянным, не хочу бесцельно проживать свою жизнь и просто наблюдать за тем, как же далеко я могу зайти. Не хочу быть героем. До прошлой ночи единственным моим желанием было вернуть крестного. А сейчас — помочь Тору с его братом. А дальше? Не знаю. Единственное, в чем я уверен, — мне необходима цель, — Гарри посмотрел Брюсу прямо в глаза. — Ты в курсе, что я тебя чувствую? То, насколько ты сосредоточен, сдерживая свой секрет. Я доверяю тебе. А еще я чувствую все жучки, что Фьюри понавтыкал здесь во все углы. Думаю, можно сказать, что я уже просто не вижу смысла скрываться.  
Едва Гарри закончил говорить, как краем глаза заметил какое-то движение за стеклом.  
Сначала появилась целая волна охраны — в черной форме, вооруженная до зубов, — в самом центре которой шел Локи — бог озорства собственной персоной. При нем уже не было его скипетра. Гарри вдруг заволновался — а где же он тогда? Скипетр был слишком опасным предметом для простых людей, ведь… А потом его глаза встретились с зелеными глазами Локи, который наконец-то увидел его. И сейчас Гарри мог с полной уверенностью сказать, что бог почувствовал его, ощутив всю его магию так же четко и ясно, как тогда то же самое случилось с Гарри. И магия их искрила и дрожала в воздухе, незнакомая для других, но такая родная для них двоих.  
А потом Локи перевел взгляд на Брюса, которому хватило одной только искры, чтобы в нем всколыхнулась ярость безумия. Бог растянул губы в злой насмешке, оскалив зубы, и у Гарри от этой _улыбки_ поползли мурашки по коже.  
Не так, неправильно.  
Группа охранников прошла мимо, и Гарри снова смог дышать, вернувшись в мир. И мир явил ему крайне разозленного Старка, очень уставшего Капитана и недовольного Тора.  
Так, а вот это уже было нехорошо.  
Фьюри зашел в лабораторию последним. Поттер незамедлительно подошел к Тору, вставая рядом с богом, который посмотрел на него сверху вниз, напряженно улыбнувшись.  
— Что случилось? — прошептал Гарри. Правда, недостаточно тихо, потому что ответил ему Старк.  
— О, я скажу тебе, что случилось. Здоровяк почему-то подумал, что это была миссия по спасению его маленького братца и почти позволил нас всех убить. Локи уже был у нас в самолете, когда появился этот и украл его, — рявкнул Старк, падая на стул.  
Гарри взглянул на Тора.  
— Ты же сказал, что доберешься до него раньше них.  
— Я ошибался, — Тор раздраженно уставился в ответ.  
Гарри едва сдержал улыбку.  
— Ну, он хотя бы здесь.  
— Ага. И вот вам вопрос — _почему_? — опять подал голос Старк.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Брюс?  
— Он уже давно мог сбежать еще в лесу, пока мы… _обсуждали_ кое-какие тонкости его поимки. Он пошел с нами, потому что сам захотел. Так почему же он здесь, почему не сражается?  
— Так он же сумасшедший, вот в чем дело, — заявил Брюс. И Тор, и Гарри моментально вышли из себя. А остальные заметили лишь, как температура в лаборатории вдруг стала ниже на несколько градусов.  
— Он не сумасшедший!  
— Он мой брат!  
Они выкрикнули одновременно.  
— Он убил восемьдесят человек меньше, чем за неделю, — заметила Наташа.  
В помещении воцарилась тишина.  
Гарри глубоко вздохнул. Что же, если Фьюри вдруг так ничего и не узнал, то узнает сейчас.  
— Это не он. Он не виноват, ну, не полностью.  
Старк и Наташа уставились на него, как на ребенка, который вдруг сказал что-то такое, что обычные взрослые посчитали бы удивительным. Но только не эти двое. Стив выглядел так, будто готов был попытаться, по крайней мере, выслушать. А Брюс и Тор были единственными, кто сразу же поверил ему.  
Фьюри же широко улыбнулся.  
— И _как_ же, мистер Поттер, вы это узнали?  
Гарри, совершенно не впечатленный, посмотрел на директора.  
— Как будто вы не слышали, о чем я рассказывал Беннеру, — зло заявил он. В помещении похолодало еще сильнее.  
— Гарри, — Тор положил руку ему на плечо, — ты опять это делаешь.  
Гарри снова глубоко вздохнул. Он почему-то начал думать, что вся эта штука со льдом была каким-то образом связана с Локи. Он только не мог понять, почему.  
— Я знаю это, потому что я Повелитель Смерти и могу чувствовать его. Его и сочащееся из скипетра зло.  
Старк хохотнул.  
— Ну конечно, пацан. Сначала ты говорил, что ничего не можешь, а теперь оказываешься _Повелителем_ Смерти, — он посмотрел на Гарри насмешливым взглядом, выжидательно вскинув бровь.  
Поттер почувствовал, как у него вскипела кровь. Никто не смеет смеяться над ним.  
Взмахом руки он выбил из-под Старка стул и послал его через всю лабораторию в дальнюю стену. Тони остался сидеть на полу, смешно выпучив глаза.  
— _Да, Повелитель Смерти с безграничной силой_ , — собственные слова будто эхом раздавались у Гарри в ушах.  
 _Они все ниже тебя, они не заслуживают тебя._  
Голос звучал в голове как свой, однако Поттер молчал, и никто в комнате, казалось, не слышал его. Сквозь стекло он вдруг увидел скипетр, который несли на новое место трое охранников. Гарри тряхнул головой, прочищая мысли.  
— Скипетр контролирует большую часть сущности Локи. И он воздействует на каждого из нас прямо сейчас. Вы все злитесь, чувствуете, будто хотите драться, — он тому причина. Я сталкивался с подобной магией раньше, не такой же, но почти. Эта вещь — зло, но она всего лишь верхушка айсберга. Тот, кто _смог_ сделать скипетр и передать его Локи, имел к нему доступ Мерлин знает, как долго, — у Гарри перехватило дыхание, когда он почувствовал новую волну давления на свой разум. Кажется, эффект ощутил не только он один. — Я не говорю, что Локи — невинное милое существо. Думаю, его бы даже оскорбили подобные эпитеты в его адрес, — Тор глухо рассмеялся, отчего в лаборатории даже как-то посветлело, задышалось легче. — Но это безумие ему не принадлежит. Мы должны ему _помочь_ , а не убивать его или побеждать.  
— Мы не лечебница, мистер Поттер. Но я понял, к чему вы клоните. Мы будем держать скипетр в нейтральной зоне, попытаемся убрать эффект, который он оказывает на людей на этом корабле.  
Гарри кивнул, довольный тем, что его слова приняли к сведению, даже если он и не собирался помогать им с этой проблемой.  
— Могу я спросить, — продолжил Фьюри, — почему вы до сих пор не ушли, если у вас есть _безграничные силы_?  
Гарри не знал, была ли это какая-то проверка его способностей, или директору стало просто любопытно, или же он над ним издевался. В любом случае, он решил быть честным, потому что какой смысл был врать, зайдя так далеко?  
— Я хочу остаться. Попробую помочь Тору и Локи, если смогу.  
Фьюри смотрел на него пару долгих мгновений, а потом кивнул, сразу же начав отдавать приказы по поводу скипетра.  
Немного потоптавшись, все опять вернулись к мониторам, пытаясь определить, куда же делся Тессеракт. Знание того, что кто-то настолько опасный и обладающий огромной мощью мог контролироваться кем-то более сильным, сделало только хуже — они теперь хотели избавиться от Локи еще сильнее.  
По мере своих возможностей помогая Старку и Беннеру с вычислениями, Гарри все вспоминал глаза Локи, которые словно умоляли помочь.  
Он поклялся себе, что ответит ему.  
* * *  
Эти глаза не принадлежали человеку — в этом он был абсолютно уверен.  
 _Они твои. Заставить их смотреть только на тебя._  
Если честно, люди никогда не были ему интересны. Но магия, которую он ощутил, опьяняла. Она прошлась по нервам чистым солнечным порывом зимнего ветра. Холодным и свежим, прекрасным.  
 _Он должен быть твоим. Он будет. Если ты не слабак, если знаешь, что тебе нужно делать, и сделаешь это._   
Он не собирался отступать. У него был план, которого нужно было придерживаться. И если все сработает, как надо, он вернется в Асг…   
_Править этой планетой. Править всем._  
Он вздохнул. Приходилось соблюдать определенный баланс. Он приготовился, увидев, как открылась дверь в его камеру. Все мысли о зеленых глазах и зиме вмиг испарились, когда он улыбнулся, приветствуя Черную вдову.  
 _О, это будет весело._


	9. Chapter 9

— Итак, что мы знаем: Локи собрался натравить на нас Халка, чтобы он всех убил. Так? Именно поэтому он позволил поймать себя? — растерянно спросил Стив. Это был поистине нелепый план даже для полусумасшедшего бога.  
— Это _был_ его план, но он даже не догадывался о нашем личном мальчике-зомби, который додумался до этой ерунды со скипетром. Ведь он именно его собирался использовать, чтобы разозлить всех и заодно спровоцировать хорошего доктора Беннера стать большим зеленым комком ярости, — невозмутимо заявил Тони. У Гарри уже не осталось сил, чтобы даже огрызнуться на мальчика-зомби. С тех пор, как Старк пришел в себя после того инцидента со стулом, он тренировал на Гарри свое красноречие, выдумывая все новые и новые прозвища.  
Поттер понимал, что в какой-то мере он это заслужил.  
— Что он тогда будет делать? — опять спросил Стив. Все в лаборатории почему-то повернулись к Гарри и Тору, которые немного неловко переглянулись.   
— Я не могу утверждать, что хорошо знаю своего брата. Уже нет, — Тор пожал плечами. Теперь все смотрели только на Гарри.  
— Если честно, я не знаю, — когда ему ответили неверящими скептическими взглядами, он почувствовал себя чуть ли не оскорбленным. — Послушайте, я ведь с ним даже не говорил. Никогда. Я видел-то его всего два раза и все. Откуда я вообще могу знать хоть что-то о его планах?  
— Ты был слишком хорошо осведомлен о его поведении и намерениях, Гарри, — будто извиняясь, заметил Брюс.  
Гарри вздохнул.  
— Я знаю. Но это все из-за того, что я могу… я мог его чувствовать. Это совсем не то, что знать, что он планирует, — он посмотрел на Тора, перевел взгляд на Наташу, а потом на Фьюри. — Вы могли бы позволить мне с ним поговорить.  
— Нет. Это совершенно точно исключено.  
— Сэр… — начал было Гарри, но Фьюри его перебил.  
— Вы были всего лишь исследователем, мистер Поттер, буквально еще три дня назад. Я не собираюсь позволить вам допрашивать одного из самых опаснейших врагов, с которым Щ.И.Т. повстречался за очень долгое время.  
Старк, который во время этого короткого диалога был занят свои телефоном, встал и повернул один из мониторов к директору.  
— Знаешь что, Фьюри? Ты разрешишь ему. Потому что наш волшебный мальчик, в отличие от Наташи, сможет выяснить о Локи намного больше, даже не вынуждая этого типа вообще _говорить_. Я ни в коем случае не умаляю твоих способностей в качестве следователя, Таш, просто констатирую факт, — он улыбнулся Черной вдове, а потом опять посмотрел на Фьюри. — Ты можешь сделать это _или_ можешь попытаться объяснить всем нам, почему ты сосредоточил внимание проекта Тессеракта на изготовлении _оружия_. Откровенно говоря, мне никакие объяснения уже не нужны, потому что я верю, что Блонди и Ходячий Мертвец найдут эту штуку и вернут туда, откуда она появилась. Но вот мировым СМИ, хм, возможно, объяснить придется.  
Фьюри сверлил Старка непроницаемым взглядом целую минуту, прежде чем покинуть помещение, ворча о каких-то приготовлениях. Уже у самой двери он крикнул, что у Гарри был час до _долгожданной_ встречи.  
После ухода Фьюри в лаборатории воцарилась тишина. Первым не выдержал Стив.  
— Они действительно делали _оружие_? — с искренним негодованием спросил он. Гарри вдруг подумал, что это было даже мило.  
— Я знал, что доктор Селвиг мне что-то недоговаривал, когда меня к нему направили. Я даже предположу, что его проект застопорился наверняка именно из-за самого Тессеракта и планов Локи на него.  
— Я _видел_ , что могло делать оружие при помощи этой штуки — оно распыляло людей, превращало их в пыль, в ничто. Не мог же Фьюри действительно… — Стива вдруг перебил Старк, который выглядел намного более поникшим и подавленным, чем это вообще было для него возможно.  
— Видимо, мог. Уверен, есть еще очень много того, что он нам не говорит. Что же, теперь мы знаем хоть что-то, — Тони обернулся в Гарри: — Понятия не имею, почему, но я тебе верю. Не подведи меня, Поттер.  
Гарри скосил взгляд на Тора, прежде чем кивнуть.  
— Я постараюсь, — тихо сказал он.  
Теперь им оставалось только ждать. Брюс и Тони опять сосредоточили все свое внимание на мониторах, ища Тессеракт. Капитан Америка покинул лабораторию, чтобы хоть чем-то заняться. Он никак не мог усидеть на одном месте. Тор находился в какой-то прострации, уставившись невидящим взглядом в окно. Гарри вдруг подумал, что, похоже, он опять вспомнил о смерти Джейн.  
Заметив, что Тони отвлекся, Гарри решил подойти к нему.  
— Спасибо.  
— Просто поспособствовал общему делу, парень.  
— И все-таки. Вы ведь могли и не угрожать Фьюри, тем самым облегчив мне задачу. Так что спасибо. Я очень это ценю.  
Гарри опустил голову, вдруг смутившись, и подхватил со стола две каких-то детали, став крутить их в руках слишком быстро и как-то неестественно. Его магия нервно вихрилась вокруг него.  
— Скажи мне, почему ты так _хочешь_ поговорить с этим психом? — аккуратно спросил Старк.  
— Я… без понятия. Я не могу этого объяснить. Просто… я просто должен это сделать. Должен помочь ему, — совершенно запутавшись в собственных мыслях, он бросил детали на стол.  
— Ну, тогда давай, помоги ему. Сделаешь нам всем одолжение, избавив от него. Не придется лишний раз дергаться, отвлекаясь от Фьюри, который, видимо, собрался, воссоздать оружие Гидры.   
Гарри издал слабый смешок.  
— Ага, похоже на то.  
Прошло еще какое-то время, прежде чем в лаборатории появилась Мария Хилл. Она должна была проводить Гарри к камере Локи, которая, вообще-то, изначально была сконструирована для сдерживания Халка.  
— У тебя есть двадцать минут. Потом заходим мы, — сказала она, закрыв за Поттером дверь и оставив его наедине с Локи и его магией.  
Мужчина, находящийся за стеклом, смотрел на Гарри немигающим взглядом. Гарри опять занервничал — ПОЧЕМУ он так хотел быть здесь? Едва только их взгляды встретились, как Локи вдруг стал… _Локи_. Гарри просто почувствовал это, не в силах объяснить, что вообще это означало.  
Через мгновение Локи закрыл глаза и рвано выдохнул, слабо улыбнувшись.  
— Ты пахнешь Зимой и Смертью, — прошептал он.  
Гарри молча уставился в ответ. И что он должен был на это ответить?  
— Кто ты? — спросил бог, встав с импровизированной кровати. Он подошел так близко к Гарри, как ему позволило стекло, внимательно наблюдая за ним. Сам же Гарри медленно, шаг за шагом, приблизился к ограждению, почти касаясь прозрачной стены.  
— Я Гарри, — просто ответил он.  
— Смерть было бы правильнее.  
— Я не она, — не думая, ответил Гарри и нахмурился — откуда пришло _это_ понимание?  
— Я знаю, но ты ей пахнешь, — Локи не сводил с него своих темных зеленых глаз.  
— Это не очень приятно, — Гарри проклинал про себя свое красноречие.  
Предполагалось, что он будет допрашивать Локи, а не рассуждать о запахах.  
Локи улыбнулся — открыто и широко. И немного жутко.  
— Я же не сказал _убийством_. Я сказал _Смертью_. Всего лишь очередное приключение, не так ли, колдун?  
— Как ты узнал? — резко спросил Гарри, сразу же прикусив язык. Он ведь только что подтвердил слова Локи.  
— Так же, как и ты узнал меня, — ответил бог, будто гипнотизируя взглядом. — Я не почувствовал тебя в тот день, когда пришел сюда впервые. Не почувствовал… _так_ , — он опять закрыл глаза, и это будто усилило воздействие их магии друг на друга, которые кружились вокруг. — Но я знал, что там что-то было, и должен был выяснить это.  
— Так ты пришел сюда, чтобы найти _меня_? — Гарри изумленно вскинул брови.  
— Я пришел сюда, чтобы выпустить Халка на моих врагов, — Локи растянул губы в дразнящей усмешке, едва сдерживая смех. — Обнаружение здесь тебя оказалось приятным бонусом.  
Гарри почему-то вдруг тоже улыбнулся.  
— Я не знаю, что происходит, — признался он. — Моя магия, она… реагирует на _твою_. _Твою._ А не на ту мерзкую вещь, которой ты тут размахивал.  
Локи донельзя элегантно повел плечами.  
— Всего лишь необходимое зло.  
— А у тебя есть хоть _какой-нибудь_ план, не включающий это зло?  
— У меня его не было. До этого момента, — Локи отвернулся, отходя от стекла.  
— И что же изменилось?  
— Теперь изменилось все. Теперь у меня есть, за что держаться. За кого, если точнее, — сказал он, все еще стоя спиной к Гарри, которому вдруг захотелось разбить эту стеклянную стену в крошки, лишь бы Локи на него посмотрел. — Я зашел дальше, чем стоило, _Антлаут_ *. Я завел очень… _необычных_ союзников, чтобы выбраться оттуда и вернуться к известным мне мирам. И теперь у меня появились долги, которые необходимо оплатить. Это существо сделало все возможное, чтобы я не смог сбежать, — он развернулся, вновь посмотрев на Гарри. С его лица сошли все краски, он будто вмиг постарел. — Я чувствую его каждой клеточкой своего тела, постоянно. Но только не тогда, когда ты рядом, _Гарри_. Это ощущение ослабевает, испаряется, — с каждым словом он подходил все ближе и ближе к ограждению. Голос его упал до шепота, когда он коснулся рукой стекла. — _Ты спасаешь меня_.  
Гарри поднял руку и положил ладонь на стекло прямо напротив чужой ладони. Время будто замерло, когда он посмотрел Локи в глаза. Он видел в них хаос и веселье, ложь и шалости, и лютый холод его темной души.  
Не злой, но темной. Темнее всего, что когда-либо окружало его.  
— _Я спасу тебя_ , — прошептал Гарри. Прямо сейчас во всем мире не было ничего важнее, чем спасти того, кто стоял перед ним.  
— Я верю тебе, — сказал Локи и улыбнулся грустной горькой улыбкой. И Поттер уловил отклик его эмоций, которые буквально кричали уверенностью, что Тор никогда его не спасет, что он больше не сможет довериться ни ему, ни отцу.  
Коснувшись лбом стекла, Локи, казалось, успокоился от такой близости с Гарри, которому пришлось подняться на цыпочки, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. В тот же миг он почувствовал исходящий от бога холод.  
От места, где через стекло соединялись их ладони, по всей поверхности прозрачной стены тонкой пленкой начал распространяться лед. В тот же миг раздался громкий треск, от которого камера затряслась.  
Гарри поспешно отступил назад. А Локи с чистой ненавистью посмотрел на стекло, которое было готово разбиться в любой момент, если бы лед продержался на нем чуть дольше.   
Гарри услышал шаги за дверью.  
— Я вытащу тебя отсюда, — сказал он.   
Локи с беспомощной злостью посмотрел на него в ответ.  
Выйдя в коридор и закрыв дверь, Гарри услышал донесшийся до него тихий шепот:  
— _Я_ _верю_ _тебе_ _,_ _Ветр_ **.  
Он улыбнулся.  
Теперь у него была цель.  
_____________________  
* _Смерть_ на исландском  
** _Зима_ на старо-норвежском


	10. Chapter 10

— Когда я _угрожал чертовому директору Фьюри_ , который не хотел пускать тебя туда, я и подумать не мог, что ты собирался _флиртовать_ с нашим **врагом**.  
Это были первые слова, которые услышал Гарри, когда его привели обратно в лабораторию, в которой сейчас находилась вся команда и сам Фьюри. И они явно слышали, о чем Гарри разговаривал с Локи.  
Абсолютно каждый в помещении смотрел сейчас на него с неприязнью. За исключением Тора, который улыбался, словно наступило Рождество… или что они там в Асгарде празднуют вместо него.  
Гарри глубоко вздохнул и попытался упорядочить скачущие в голове мысли, чтобы объяснить все так, чтобы было понятно. Задача предстояла сложная, учитывая, что сначала нужно было объяснить хотя бы себе.  
— Я выяснил информацию, но не о местонахождении Тессеракта, которое вам уже не нужно, да? Вы двое, — он кивнул Беннеру и Старку, — наверняка уже нашли его. Откровенно говоря, я здесь не из-за Тессеракта. Я здесь из-за Локи. Он сказал, что это был не он. Ему угрожали, и я хочу его спасти. Вот я здесь, и вы наверняка думаете сейчас, что я ввел вас в заблуждение или вообще лгал, но это не так. Я всего лишь хочу ему помочь, — он раздраженно фыркнул и начал мерить лабораторию шагами, которая при таком количестве народа казалась уж слишком маленькой. — Не только хочу — я ДОЛЖЕН. Это как… я просто чувствую, что должен ему помочь.  
Он посмотрел по сторонам, увидев лишь полные неверия лица, а в случае Наташи еще и презрения.  
— То есть ты нам сейчас заявляешь, что хочешь спасти того, кто подверг весь Щ.И.Т. риску и убил практически сотню человек? Кто забрал Бартона и доктора Селвиг, который, как я помню, был _твоим другом_? Верно я понимаю?  
Он не знал, пыталась ли она таким образом использовать на нем личные извращенные методы допроса, или ей было просто так удобно — сразу высказать при всех свою точку зрения. Неважно, потому что она в любом случае была готова оторвать ему голову прямо сейчас.  
— Нет. Я говорю, что хочу помочь тому, кто уже достаточно настрадался. Я не утверждаю, что Локи хороший парень, но в данной ситуации виноват был не он один. И еще кое-что: я верну Клинта и Эрика, — уверенно сказал Гарри.  
Мерлин, он чувствовал себя иногда таким _тупоголовым_.  
— Я могу его уничтожить. Скипетр — я могу его уничтожить. Тогда Эрик и Бартон будут в безопасности.  
— Ты уверен?  
— _Как_ ты можешь быть в этом уверен?  
Одновременно сказали Роджерс и Старк. Гарри закрыл глаза, раздосадованный собственной невозможностью объяснить другим то, что он чувствовал и понимал всем своим естеством.  
— Я просто… может, вы дадите мне попробовать? Если ничего не получится, вы всегда сможете бросить меня в камеру к Локи.  
Тор вознамерился было возразить, когда его перебил Старк, насмешливо протянув:  
— Ну да, конечно, вдвоем вы там будете смотреться просто шикарно. Да ты же почти разбил стекло, когда находился _рядом_ с Локи. Что-то нет у меня желания лицезреть ваш обледенелый секс, малыш.  
Гарри покраснел, как и Роджерс, а вот Тор расхохотался.  
— Просто дайте мне попробовать, — Поттер не дал возможности еще больше смутить себя.  
На долгую минуту в лаборатории повисла тишина, пока Стив, кажется, не принял решение.  
— Стоит попытаться. Если мы сможем всех спасти, избежав никому не нужных убийств или разрушений…  
— Скипетр является собственностью Щ.И.Т.а и будет использован в дальнейших проектах… — начал было Фьюри, однако Наташа подскочила к нему так быстро, что директор даже удивленно моргнул своим единственным целым глазом.  
— Щ.И.Т. даст разрешение на уничтожение этой дьявольской штуки, или у Щ.И.Т.а будут настолько огромные проблемы, что он просто не сможет с ними справиться.  
Прежде чем Фьюри успел хоть что-то ответить, раздался оглушительный сигнал тревоги, а в лаборатории забежала взмыленная Хилл.  
— Сэр, нас атакуют. Это Бартон, — ее голос едва дрожал, однако даже так было видно, насколько же ей было неприятно, что придется драться против коллеги-агента. Впрочем, подобные мысли появились у всех в помещении.  
Фьюри взглянул на Гарри, будто уже принял какое-то решение, но все равно уже сильно о нем жалел. Покачав головой, он обратился к Хилл:  
— Агент Хилл, проводите мистера Поттера в комнату, куда поместили скипетр. Романова, Роджерс, вы идете с ними. Никто не заходит и не выходит оттуда, кроме вас. Тор, не мог бы ты помочь? — то ли спросил, то ли приказал он, и бог уверенно кивнул, уже крутя молот в руках. — Старк, надевай свой костюм. Доктор Беннер, найдите уже, пожалуйста, этот проклятый Тессеракт, чтобы мы смогли отправить этих лунатиков по домам, — последние слова он сказал, смотря прямо на Гарри. Напоследок оглядев лабораторию, он вышел.  
Хилл повела Наташу, Стива и Гарри какими-то коридорами, которых Поттер до этого и не видел никогда на геликарриере. Корабль трясло и покачивало. Гарри безмолвно молил всех, кто бы его сейчас ни слушал, чтобы он _смог_ уничтожить скипетр. И быстро.  
Мария открыла дверь, воспользовавшись явно личным кодом, пропуская их в очень узкое длинное помещение. В белой и даже на вид стерильной комнате на пьедестале был установлен скипетр, который яростно вибрировал, испуская злую энергию, от невозможности свести хоть кого-нибудь с ума своим присутствием.  
— Пожалуйста, не могли бы вы дальше не идти? — попросил Гарри, недоверчиво смотря на скипетр.   
— Даже не думай об этом! — вдруг взъярилась Хилл.  
Гарри глубоко вздохнул, борясь с чужеродным воздействием.  
— Агент Хилл, на вас этот предмет уже оказывает влияние. Вы напряжены и злитесь, и чем ближе вы подойдете, тем хуже будет. Фьюри послал со мной Наташу и Стива как раз по этой причине. У Роджерса просто в натуре нет плохих черт, а Наташа может лучше всех контролировать свои эмоции. Они смогут подойти ближе, и мы рассредоточимся по комнате, хорошо? Чем дольше вы меня здесь держите, тем сложнее мне будет уничтожить скипетр.  
Хилл подозрительно сузила глаза, медленно опустила пистолет, который она даже не заметила, как успела поднять, и кивнула.  
Наташа заняла позицию в десяти футах от скипетра, встав за Стивом. Роджерс оказался буквально на несколько футов ближе. Он тоже был напряжен, и его даже немного потряхивало, однако выглядел он куда лучше женщин.  
Рвано выдохнув, Гарри протянул руку, сжав ладонь на рукояти.  
Правда была в том, что эта вещь делала из людей безумцев, разжигала в них гнев и самое настоящее бешенство. А еще она могла с таким же успехом превратить тебя в самый твой лютый кошмар. И у Гарри был потенциал, была возможность стать великим, таким…  
Нет.  
Он не поддастся.  
Он сжал пальцы сильнее и просто пожелал, всем своим существом пожелал, чтобы скипетр уничтожился. Ушел из этого мира, испарился.  
Кажется, скипетр завибрировал еще яростнее, а Гарри увидел, как от тех мест, где рукояти касались подушечки пальцев, по всей поверхности стал расползаться лед. На этом моменте, громко хлопнув дверью, Хилл все-таки вышла из помещения. Наташа явно боролась с огромным желанием убить или хотя бы покалечить всех в зоне досягаемости.  
— Иди, — сказал ей Гарри, — я справлюсь. Подожди снаружи, — его голос дрогнул, когда в голове он услышал другой _голос_ , который напомнил ему о _Сириусе_ , о _маме_. Поттер закрыл глаза: нет, он не позволит взять над собой верх. Нельзя!  
С закрытыми глазами было куда проще сконцентрироваться, вложив всю свою магию, которая боролась вместе с ним, не желая сдаваться. Она тоже не хотела потерять его, отдав на растерзание какой-то зараженной палке.  
Едва только за Наташей закрылась дверь, как скипетр вздрогнул и ментально заревел от разочарования, потеряв еще одну жертву. Гарри видел, как исходящий от его рук лед медленно-медленно стекал по рукояти, превращая предмет в нечто хрупкое.   
_Ты не хочешь этого делать, Гарри. Я помогу тебе получить твой Хаос, и вы будете служить мне вместе. Просто отпусти._  
Поттер громко закричал, пытаясь вырвать из себя всю накопившуюся злобу. Краем глаза он заметил Роджерса, который стоял, закрыв глаза и сжав руки в кулаки так сильно, что побелели костяшки пальцев. И Гарри хотел бы приказать ему _уйти_ , но сил уже не было. Если он сдвинется хоть на дюйм, то в одночасье проиграет.  
 _Сделай это, отпусти, просто отпусти. Ты не хочешь его уничтожать. Сила, любовь, все, что ни попросишь... твой крестный вернется, семья, все._  
Он знал, что эта была ложь, та самая, через которую достать его было проще всего. Так поступил с ним Волдеморт на первом курсе, заставив засомневаться в решении, задуматься и потерять бдительность всего на мгновение. Он знал, что все было ложью, но как же _хотелось_ в нее верить.  
Гарри закричал снова, почти сорвав голос. Прикусив от напряжения губу, он почувствовал привкус крови во рту. Но ему было все равно — он не проиграет, он сможет это сделать.  
Как только лед дошел до центра сияющего голубого камня, скипетр опять завибрировал, а у Гарри вдруг подкосились ноги, и он чуть не разжал руку.  
И так бы произошло, не подхвати его Капитан. Аккуратно держа Гарри за плечи, Стив вместе в ним опустился на колени.  
* * *  
Брюс знал, что потерял себя, едва только у него перехватило дыхание. Воздух по капле утекал из легких, а он не сделал ничего, чтобы это остановить. Он почти сошел с ума, _злость_ поселилась в каждом уголке его сознания, _ненависть_ разрывала изнутри. Никогда прежде он не ненавидел себя так сильно, как в этот момент. Эта вибрация, злая, яростная энергия — он чувствовал ее всем телом, каждой клеточкой. Она _звала_ его. И ему пришлось _подчиниться_.  
С гневным ревом, который становился все громче, доктор Брюс Беннер исчез. Вместо него появился тяжело дышащий Халк, неконтролируемый и смертельно опасный, единственным желанием которого было уничтожить все, что стояло у него на пути.  
* * *  
Тор мог только предположить, что тем, кто сейчас ввел код, открыв дверь камеры его брата, был агент Бартон, о котором команда только что говорила в лаборатории. Но тот, кто оказался в камере, совершенно точно не был Локи.   
— Брат, — позвал Тор.  
Бог хитрости и обмана медленно развернулся. На его губах появилась пугающая улыбка.  
— Неужели мы снова так называем друг друга? — он сделал пару шагов вперед. Тор же предпочел отступить, помня, как Гарри предупреждал об опасности той вещи, которая управляла Локи. — Я думал, меня признали недостойным, чтобы быть твоим братом.  
— Я бы ни за что такого не сказал, — голос бога грома дрогнул.  
Однако стоило признаться хотя бы самому себе, что он никогда не воспринимал его всерьез. Локи всегда был рядом, и Тор считал это само собой разумеющимся. Если бы он попал в беду, то Воинственная Троица точно была бы с ним, но лишь Локи был бы единственным, кто бы задумался о его спасении, об их спасении. А они все равно не доверяли ему и даже презирали в ответ.  
Если бы они начали что-то шептать ему на ухо, Тор бы усмехнулся, но не потому что он был так уверен в _Локи_ , а потому что он был уверен в _себе_. Он никогда не переставал думать, как его действия повлияют на брата. Он даже знал, что тот самый план, в котором Локи хотел доказать отцу, что Тор не готов стать королем, сработал потому, что Один обманывал Локи.  
Если бы только Всеотец не был таким хорошим родителем для _него_ и таким плохим для его брата.  
— Ты ведь тоже хочешь его, да? — спросил Локи, выбив Тора из мыслей. О чем он?  
— Я не понимаю тебя, брат.  
— _Ветр_. Ты тоже его хочешь. Я больше не слеп, _бог грома_ , — ты хочешь его. ТЫ ХОЧЕШЬ ЕГО ТОЛЬКО ПОТОМУ, ЧТО ОН МОЙ!  
На последних словах Локи бросился на Тора с металлическим прутом, который он успел оторвать от кровати. Бартон же спокойно стоял в стороне, не обращая ни на что внимание. Тор попытался отойти, ведь сейчас это был не его брат. Как же тяжело. Он не хотел использовать против него свой молот, поэтому, крутанув Мьёльнир один раз, он поднял свое тело, из-за чего Локи пролетел вперед, промахнувшись. Недолго думая, Тор упал на него сверху, придавив всем весом к полу. Локи закричал от разочарования, яростно извиваясь и дергаясь в бесполезных попытках вырваться.  
— Мне НЕ НУЖЕН Гарри, брат. Я бы никогда не подумал о нем _так_.  
— ЛЖЕЦ! — закричал Локи и взрывной волной энергии скинул наконец-то с себя Тора, который увидел в глазах брата нарастающую ярость, которая полностью перекрыла все остальные эмоции и чувства.  
С пронзительным неестественным криком Локи бросился из клетки, закрыв дверь прежде, чем Тор вообще успел встать с пола. Бог грома со всей силы налетел на стекло, отчего вся конструкция зашаталась, но все-таки выдержала.  
Локи улыбнулся безумной улыбкой и посмотрел на контрольную панель.  
— Давай-ка узнаем, насколько ты на самом деле бессмертен, братец.  
Тор закрыл глаза. Он знал, что в этот самый момент он терял собственного брата. Даже если Гарри сможет избавить Локи от безумия, сам Локи до конца своих дней не сможет простить себе то, что он собрался сделать.  
Локи уже готов был нажать на кнопку, когда Бартон вдруг закричал, громко и отчаянно. Тор поднял голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как вместо ярости на лице Локи появился неподдельный _страх_.  
И тут закричал уже Локи. Тору же сейчас оставалось лишь догадываться, что произошло что-то очень, очень плохое.  
* * *  
О, они не могли просто так взять и _вторгнуться_ на корабль, чтобы спасти этого гребаного идиота, который у них был вместо босса. Нет, точно нет. Они еще вдобавок _сожгли двигатель дотла_. И сейчас он пытался найти способ, чтобы все здесь починить. И даже если мальчику-зомби удастся спасти придурка, который довел их всех до этого, корабль все равно _рухнет и сгорит_.  
Кучка некомпетентных имбецилов.  
Найти неисправность было проще простого, починить было сложновато, но все же выполнимо. Основная проблема заключалась в том, что ему требовался кто-нибудь рядом. И прямо сейчас. Хоть кто-нибудь, блять, чтобы его спасти. Но на этот раз он был один.  
А ведь он мог, вообще-то, преспокойненько надеть костюм и улететь с геликарриера. Мда.  
Но вместо этого он собирался умереть — ведь то, что он тут затеял, можно было смело окрестить долбаным суицидом, — чтобы спасти самых кретинистых кретинов, которых он когда-либо встречал.  
Глубоко вздохнув, он запрыгнул в отсек с проклятым двигателем, чтобы починить его.  
С его-то удачей этот кусок железа все равно не заработает, и он умрет напрасно.  
* * *  
Наташа вильнула вправо, уклонившись от гигантской зеленой ручищи, которая только что чуть не снесла ее с ног. Хилл стреляла в Халка со спины, пытаясь переключить его внимание на себя, чтобы Романова успела уйти с линии атаки, что было практически невозможно, учитывая размеры коридора. Дверь, за которой до сих пор находились Стив и Гарри, была буквально в нескольких футах, и было совершенно ясно, что монстр рвался именно туда, но они не могли этого допустить.  
Все их надежды сейчас были возложены на парня, который на вид едва дотягивал до семнадцати. Наташа не особо любила странных типов, но именно с ними она сталкивалась чаще всего, учитывая специфику ее деятельности.  
Промахнувшись в очередной раз, Халк заревел и повернулся к Хилл. Теперь уже была очередь Наташи отвлекать его, поэтому она стала швырять в него разные предметы. Она не знала, как долго продлится такая игра, но сейчас это было единственное, что они могли.  
Кажется, Халк начал уставать от таких плясок. Схватив какую-то арматуру, которая раньше была частью геликарриера, он замахнулся ей как дубинкой. Железка прошла буквально в паре дюймов от места, где стояла Хилл.  
Когда он поднял эту штуку еще раз, Наташа просто закрыла глаза — она не могла видеть, как они теряли свою команду.  
И в этот самый момент раздался взрыв.  
* * *  
Гарри рухнул вперед, придавленный весом Роджерса. Он почти потерял контроль из-за него.  
И тут вдруг Стив положил свои руки поверх его, не обращая внимание на лед, который должен был обжигать кожу подобно огню.  
— Ты сможешь, Гарри, не слушай его, — сказал он.  
Гарри бы с удовольствием рассмеялся от облегчения, но он не стал этого делать, потому что лед наконец-то полностью покрыл скипетр. Подняв его над головой, Поттер, поддерживаемый Стивом, со всей силы ударил его об пол, разбивая на миллиарды крохотных кусочков. Он вдруг понял, что тяжесть, сдавливавшая тисками грудь, исчезла, испарившись с пронзительным беззвучным треском.  
Осмелившись открыть глаза, Гарри увидел маленькие осколки металла, льда и чего-то голубого, что рассыпалось дымом, растворившись в воздухе. А вместе с ними ушло и ощущение чужого присутствия в сознании.  
Гарри даже не заметил, что успел задержать дыхание. Облегченно выдохнув, он обернулся, увидев позади ошеломленного Роджерса. Они смотрели друг на другу буквального пару секунд, а потом одновременно немного нервно рассмеялись, потому что… да потому что они _сделали это_.  
Все было _кончено_.  
Поднявшись с колен, Гарри позволил усталости взять над собой верх, и теперь он едва мог стоять на ногах. Он почти упал, но Стив успел его поддержать, подставив плечо. Так они вместе медленно дошли до двери.  
— Надо бы тебя медикам показать.  
— Я просто устал, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Скоро оклемаюсь.  
В коридоре они наткнулись на очень виновато выглядящего Брюса, который прятал взгляд, пытаясь прикрыться рваньем, что было на нем вместо одежды. Наташа и Хилл стояли рядом, не зная, как ему помочь. Когда они увидели улыбающихся Гарри со Стивом, Мария тоже широко улыбнулась, и даже Наташа просветлела лицом.  
Так впятером они дошли до главного помещения, где должны были ждать все остальные. Уже подойдя к дверям, они встреились с Тором, который крепко держал за плечо крайне недовольного Локи. За ними следовал Бартон. Он продолжал держать лук натянутым, готовый стрелять в любую секунду.  
Тор и Гарри обменялись усталыми улыбками. Локи же предпочел никому в глаза не смотреть.  
Гарри не сомневался, что у них будет время обо всем поговорить.  
Из-за поворота показался обеспокоенный Фьюри.  
— Старк все еще пытается запустить двигатель. Старк, доложи обстановку! — гаркнул он в коммуникатор.  
Тем, у кого не было связи, агенты раздали наушники, в которых был слышен слабый смех.  
— Обстановка такая, что я вас тут, идиотов, собираюсь спасти, но сам сдохну.  
— Нет, Тони, мы поможем тебе. Только скажи, что нужно сделать! — закричал Стив.  
Но Старк почему-то рассердился:  
— Знаешь, вот пять минут назад у нас еще были варианты. Черт, я сейчас…  
Голос Тони вдруг оборвался. Краем глаза Гарри заметил в окне крошечную красно-золотую фигурку, которая беспомощно падала в море.  
Тор среагировал молниеносно. Крутанув молот несколько раз, он выбил им окно и устремился вниз. Остальным оставалось только наблюдать, затаив дыхание, как он, долетев до Тони, перехватил его поперек тела и вернулся уже с ним, кладя на пол.  
Стив сразу же оказался рядом, упав перед Старком на колени. Подняв визор шлема, он коснулся пальцами шеи Тони, пытаясь нащупать пульс. Где-то на фоне Фьюри звал медиков. Но когда Стив поднял опустошенный взгляд, Гарри понял, что медики уже не помогут.  
Он это чувствовал.  
— Он мертв, — прошептал он вместе со Стивом.  
Он вдруг ощутил, что магия внутри него словно вскипела.  
И это не сулило ничего хорошего.


	11. Chapter 11

Казалось, будто вся магия, что находилась вокруг, хотела вернуться обратно в него. Каждая мельчайшая песчинка в комнате, на геликарриере, во всем _мире_ — само бытие стремилось втянуться в него, чтобы скрутиться каким-то неведомым образом. Ему вдруг стало темно и холодно, мертво. Вскинув в панике глаза, он посмотрел на Локи, который выглядел сейчас таким же смущенным, как и он сам.  
Когда он потерял Джейн, ощущения были совсем другими. Он ведь Старка даже почти не знал, но _ощущал, что Тони не должен был быть мертв_.  
Его время _еще не пришло_. Он должен _жить_.  
Гарри закрыл глаза, чувствуя нарастающий холод и _приливающую_ к нему магию. Он будто вбирал в себя всю окружающую энергию, и когда он ее отпустит… если он ее отпустит…  
— Этого не будет, — кто-то сказал ему на ухо, вырвав его из этого неконтролируемого страха, горя и _безумия_. Очнувшись, Гарри уставился на того, кто стоял сейчас рядом с ним.  
Или что-то?  
Он не мог сказать точно.  
Наташа, не раздумывая, нацелила дуло пистолета прямо на…существо, Клинт приготовил стрелу, а вот Локи, слегка наклонив голову, уставился в пол.  
— Заканчивай праздник жалости, Гарри. Просто вздохни поглубже и расслабься, солнышко, — сказало существо, опустившись перед телом Тони на колени. Стив уже было дернулся, готовый перехватить чужую руку, которая зависла над сердцем Тони, а потом надавила на висок. Но одного взгляда существа было достаточно, чтобы Роджерс замер на месте.  
Оно… _она_ была прекрасна и ужасающа одновременно. Одеяния ее были похожи на жидкий ветер, _темный_ ветер, который все время двигался, кружился и закручивался вокруг нее. Волосы мрачным ореолом спускались на плечи. А глаза… глаза не были черными, нет, они были именно _темными_ , яркими и необузданными. Ее кожа нежно-бледного цвета казалась совсем не мертвой, а, скорее, притягательной.  
Она совершенно точно не была человеком, привидением или зомби. Это была она, именно такой ее _чувствовал_ Гарри — не мужчиной и не женщиной. Она просто _была_.  
Она была Смертью.  
Гарри, не скрывая страха, смотрел на нее широко раскрытыми глазами. Она же замерла на мгновение, а потом пристально уставилась на него в ответ.  
И вдруг она улыбнулась. Хватая ртом воздух, Тони сел. И вот Смерть, которая еще секунду назад была на коленях рядом со Старком, теперь стояла около Гарри.  
Поттер, наконец, выдохнул. Он даже и не заметил тот момент, когда успел задержать дыхание. Старк что-то бормотал о смерти, и какого черта вообще произошло. А Смерть смотрела на Гарри самой нежной улыбкой, которую только может изобразить подобное существо. Это было поистине пугающе.  
И удивительно.  
— Не стоит так переживать, милый, когда хочешь, чтобы я пришла. Просто позови, — потянувшись рукой, она почти коснулась щеки Гарри, но замерла буквально в паре миллиметров, будто давая возможность отступить, но Гарри не двинулся с места. Краем уха он слышал, как Стив пытался заткнуть Тони, видел, как пялился на них Брюс, а Фьюри смотрел на Смерть. Тор и Локи делали все возможное, чтобы выглядеть почтительно. А Наташа и Клинт, совершенно сбитые с толку, не знали, как быть, потому что понимали — их навыки тут были абсолютно бессильны.  
— Я… я не знал, что пытался позвать тебя? — то ли спросил, то ли сказал Гарри, а Смерть хрипловато рассмеялась. Этот звук напомнил Гарри о промозглом ветре, что раздувает осенние листья, еще чудом держащиеся на почти голых ветках.  
— Каждый раз, когда кто-то дорогой тебе умирал на твоих глазах, ты хотел позвать меня. Всегда хотел. Но так уж случилось, что из-за нашего друга Локи, который оказался сейчас слишком близко, у тебя возникли некоторые проблемы с контролем эмоций, — на этот раз улыбка у нее вышла грустной, будто она сожалела о чем-то, словно ей было больно. — Ты был прав — время мистера Старка еще не пришло. Жизнь нашла бы способ вернуть его назад — баланс необходимо соблюдать. Мистер Роджерс наверняка сделал бы своему другу сердечно-легочную реанимацию, тем самым вернув его к жизни. И тогда мое вмешательство не потребовалось бы. Но если ты меня зовешь, Гарри, то я прихожу. Ведь ты Повелитель Смерти, — она нежно погладила его по щеке.   
— Почему? — спросил Гарри, почему-то смутившись. Она его выбрала? Но очевидно, что Повелитель ей был не нужен. А ведь он мог… мог жить своей жизнью, нормальной скучной жизнью волшебника с Джинни, Роном и Гермионой, с Невиллом и Луной. Он мог бы остаться. — Почему ты это сделала? — сейчас ему было наплевать на едва знакомых людей, что стояли вокруг. Сейчас его беспокоило только одно — _почему_. Зачем его навсегда изменило это существо, что стояло рядом. Почему он не мог хотя бы _раз_ в жизни быть нормальным. Всего лишь раз.  
— Ты нашел все дары, Гарри. Все так, как и должно было быть, — успокаивающе сказала она. И Гарри снова ощутил это чувство — вокруг него опять начала собираться магия.  
На его запястье сомкнулись холодные жесткие пальцы. Вскинув голову, Поттер наткнулся на предостерегающий взгляд Локи.  
— Не теряй контроль. Сейчас мы не можем себе этого позволить, — мягким, но уверенным голосом сказал бог. Гарри вдруг захотелось воспротивиться и повести себя именно так, как поступил бы семнадцатилетка. Ведь ровно на столько он выглядел. Но еще он почти видел, к чему мог привести такой опрометчивый поступок: в лучшем случае Щ.И.Т. его арестует и запрет, в худшем — он окажется на лабораторном столе.  
— Не ври мне, — сказал он Смерти. — Ты могла это просто проигнорировать. Даже не пытайся меня убедить, что _я_ стал твоим Повелителем. _Ты_ меня таким сделала.  
Она долго смотрела на него, прежде чем, обернувшись по сторонам, вздохнула и спокойно села на стол.  
— Ты всегда был частью… хм, частью чего-то. Того, из чего состоит Вселенная. Ты невероятный — умер, а потом продолжил жить; тебя ненавидели, но ты никогда не отвечал тем же. Ты видел смерть в ее худших проявлениях, но все равно не сдавался. Ты умер вновь, и я увидела все, что могло с тобой произойти. И как это было бы очень, очень плохо. Как бы ты страдал. Поэтому я захотела сделать твою жизнь лучше, — она элегантно дернула плечиком.  
Гарри смотрел на нее, разинув рот.  
— _Лучше_? Я же все потерял! Мне пришлось оставить мой _мир_ , друзей, мою жизнь. Я даже _умереть_ не могу. Не могу вернуть назад ни своих родителей, ни Сириуса. Никого. И ты называешь это _лучше_?  
Гарри даже не понял, когда начал кричать. С ним случалось подобное, когда он выходил из себя. Сейчас же он буквально кипел от несправедливости.   
Неужели это никогда и не кончится? Вселенная с ним так и не наигралась?  
— Они бы пошли против тебя, — ее голос был мягким, но уверенным, а смотрящие в самую душу глаза не давали даже возможности отвернуться. — Не твои друзья, а все остальные. Ты бы стал их кумиром, но потом бы превратился в козла отпущения. Ты бы никогда и ни за что не был бы счастлив там. Ты ведь даже не любил ту девочку Уизли и знаешь об этом. Ты всегда был слишком мягким… Я наблюдала за тобой. Ты никогда не _боялся_ меня, в отличие от других людей. Ты сохранил верность своим предкам, встретив меня с распростертыми объятиями. Для меня, по сути, всегда был риск оказаться в ловушке из-за этих проклятых предметов. Не полностью, конечно — я не настолько глупа, — но даже самая маленькая возможность контроля могла стать чудовищной в чьих-нибудь других руках. Даже твой наставник бы не подошел. А потом появился ты. Ох, Гарри, я только хотела как лучше.  
Она говорила так убедительно, так искренне, что Гарри просто поверил ей. Мерлин, во что же он в очередной раз позволил себя втянуть?  
— У тебя весьма извращенное понимание хорошего.  
Смерть вдруг рассмеялась, а Гарри грустно улыбнулся. Он просто не знал, что еще сказать.  
— Ты все еще человек, Гарри. По большей части. На твоей стороне всегда кто-то есть. Рок и Судьба никогда не ошибаются с выбором — встреча с Джейн не была случайной, и _здесь_ ты оказался не просто так, — она повернула голову и посмотрела прямо на Тора, печаль опустилась на ее лицо: — К сожалению, ее время пришло, бог грома. Я не могла спасти ее, как Старка, — Смерть перевела взгляд обратно на Гарри: — И я не могу вернуть назад тех, кого ты любил, но я уверяю тебя, что ты никогда не будешь один, — она скользнула взглядом по Локи, который все еще стоял рядом с Гарри.  
— Так вот, почему? — спросил трикстер. — _Его_ присутствие ослабело, потому что _Ветр_ рядом?  
Гарри не смог сдержать дрожи, когда Локи назвал его _Ветром_. Смерть, заметив это, лукаво улыбнулась.  
— И да, и нет, — ответила она. — Вы двое связаны. Вы части одного целого. Смерть и Хаос принадлежат Вселенной, тому, что поддерживает баланс и порядок. Локи всегда был отражением Хаоса, так же как и Тор является отражением Грома, а Один — Битвы. Олицетворение силы, которая есть у нас, у сущностей. Ты такой для меня, — сказала она Гарри. — Ты олицетворяешь собой Смерть. Ты не _сама Смерть_ , потому что это _я_ , но ты часть меня, потому что я тебя выбрала. Возможно, Дары просто привели тебя ко мне. Или я увидела тебя тысячи лет назад, когда встретила твоих праотцов, которые попросили о даре. Я могла просто захотеть для себя дитя Смерти. Мне оно, может, и не было нужно, но я могла его получить, поэтому получила.  
В этот раз Гарри, пытаясь осмыслить все сказанное сейчас, смотрел на Смерть дольше обычного.  
— Но почему? — опять спросил он.  
Смерть невозмутимо пожала плечами.  
— Мне не нужна причина. Я — Сущность, телесное проявление того, что большинство живых боится сильнее жизни, поэтому спрятало в самые дальние и темные уголки своей души. Я спасла тебя от этого страха. Вот и все.  
— Нет, это не все, — встрял Локи. Он выглядел злым. Не таким, как раньше — безумным, почти сумасшедшим, — он буквально пылал праведным гневом. Из-за Гарри. — У тебя всегда есть для всего причина, как и у всех тебе подобных. Это ведь из-за _Него_ , да? Ты увидела то, что случится. Ты _знала_ , что Гарри сможет помочь.  
— О чем ты говоришь? Что еще за _он_?  
Локи посмотрел на Гарри, перевел взгляд на Смерть, а потом взглянул на Тора, с которым они, казалось, провели какой-то мысленный диалог.   
— Здесь не место для разговора, — он загадочно улыбнулся.  
Притянув Гарри за талию, он крепко обнял его, и они бесшумно исчезли.  
Смерть вздохнула и спрыгнула со стола.  
— Не может он без эффектов, — будто рассуждая вслух, сказала она и тоже испарилась.  
В лаборатории повисла оглушительная тишина, которую решил разбить Старк, как всегда изящно:  
— Что, черт возьми, только что произошло?  
* * *  
Он все еще обнимал Гарри за талию, не давая ему двигаться. И он опять улыбался той самой улыбкой, которая появилась у него тогда, когда он наслаждался присутствием Гарри.  
Вдруг, распахнув глаза, он посмотрел прямо на Поттера.  
— Не доверяй ей. Она говорит, что делает все ради тебя, но не верь ей, — прошептал он. Гарри вдруг потерялся в мыслях, опять почувствовав себя маленьким ребенком, который оказался посреди поля боя против тренированных опытных солдат.  
— И кому же мне тогда верить? Тебе? — спросил он. Локи же ничего не ответил, продолжив улыбаться.  
— Я смотрю, вы, асгардцы, до сих пор не избавились от своей любви к театральщине.  
Смерть стояла от них в паре шагов, легко улыбаясь. Гарри вдруг залился румянцем, вспомнив, что он, вообще-то, все еще находился в объятиях Локи, который хищно улыбнулся, когда Гарри попытался отойти от него.  
— Ты выбрал весьма удачное место, Локи, — сказала Смерть.  
Гарри заозирался по сторонам, пытаясь определить, где они оказались. Помещение было похоже на чью-то гостиную. Из окна открывался вид на Нью-Йорк.  
— Так это из-за _него_? — опять спросил Локи. Смерть вздохнула, а Гарри отвлекся от созерцания города.  
— Он?  
Сделав пару шагов, сущность грациозно опустилась на диван. Весь ее неземной темный образ совершенно не подходил современной обстановке комнаты.  
— Веками я привлекала к себе внимание окружающих существ. Я Смерть. Я конец всего, и это, хм, вызывает интерес у других сущностей, у тех, кто намного могущественнее любого из людей и даже асгардцев. Я одна из немногих сущностей, кто может разорвать мир на куски, а потом собрать его заново. Но мы этого не делаем, потому что понимаем свою роль в этой игре. Некоторые другие существа, будучи столь же могущественными, не совсем понимают принцип, что любовь купить нельзя, что сама любовь и иные человеческие идеи не для нас, — она смотрела сейчас только на Гарри. — Твоя величайшая сила — способность любить. Именно она привела тебя ко мне. Дамблдор даже не представлял, насколько он был прав. Я понимаю любовь и то, почему кто-то ищет ее всю свою жизнь, даже если не могу в полной мере ее почувствовать. Думаю, что это даже к лучшему. Все-таки не стоит Смерти любить кого-то так сильно, чтобы он забыл о своем предназначении, правда?  
Она перевела взгляд на Локи, продолжив:  
— За всем стоит Танос, как ты и предполагал. У него с тобой больше нет связи. Но, сломав скипетр, Гарри открыл ему себя. Больше всего Танос хочет впечатлить меня. Он почему-то уверился мыслью, что я буду довольна, если он уничтожит все, — она скривилась, ясно дав понять, насколько идиотской считает эту идею.  
— Все? Что все? — внутри Гарри тонкими щупальцами стал разрастаться такой страх, который он не испытывал уже очень давно.  
— Все, — просто ответила Смерть. — Все, что существует, все, что живет. Это настолько же амбициозный план, насколько он нелепый. Если все будет мертво, то чем мне тогда заниматься? Но сейчас это не главное. Случилось то, что во время уничтожения скипетра ты использовал не только _свою_ силу. Через свою близость с Хаосом ты вытянул часть энергии из Локи и из меня тоже через нашу связь. И теперь для Таноса стало совершенно очевидным, что ты являешься Повелителем Смерти.  
— И первым делом он придет именно за Гарри, а уже потом переключится на остальной мир, — прошептал Локи, а Гарри замер в его объятиях, широко распахнув глаза.  
— А ты разве не можешь ему просто _сказать_ , что тебе это не нужно? — он практически закричал.  
— Это так не работает, Гарри. Мы сущности, а не люди. Я не могу без причины вмешиваться в вещи, которые мне неподвластны. Я и так сделала непозволительно много, придя сюда и предупредив тебя, — Смерть подошла к Локи, встретившись с ним взглядом. Спустя секунду трикстер опустил глаза. — Береги его, бог обмана. Он спас тебя — теперь очередь за тобой.  
Повернувшись к Гарри, она нежно улыбнулась, погладив его по щеке тонкими холодными пальцами.  
— Все будет хорошо, милый.  
И исчезла.  
Гарри посмотрел на Локи, не зная, что теперь делать.  
— Пожалуйста, можно мне уже проснуться, чтобы не быть посреди любовного романа между Смертью и кем-то настолько же могущественным?  
Локи рассмеялся, покачав головой.  
— Боюсь, что нет, — сказал он, вскинув голову и прислушиваясь к звукам, что раздавались где-то за стеной. — Но мы сможем пригласить кое-каких союзников, чтобы победить в этой битве. Возможно, все кончится хорошо, — он улыбнулся уголками губ.  
Гарри уже открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что он не верит ни единому слову, когда одна из дверей, ведущих в комнату, распахнулась, и вошел Эрик Селвиг. Он выглядел немного дерганым и потерянным, заметно похудел, а в глазах появилось какое-то отчаяние. Но его лицо сразу же просветлело, стоило ему увидеть Гарри.   
— Гарри! Ты что здесь делаешь? — воскликнул он, сделав несколько шагов и раскрыв объятия.  
— Вот и я хотел бы это узнать, — через ту же самую дверь в комнату зашел Старк, за спиной которого маячил Роджерс.   
Уже не в первый раз Гарри просто захотел сделать перерыв и отдохнуть.  
Но, кажется, в ближайшее время ему это не светило.


	12. Chapter 12

— Что, черт побери, только что произошло? — спросил в пустоту Старк, но объяснений, естественно, не последовало.  
Очевидно, Смерть просто решила выйти на прогулку, чтобы проверить своего мальчика, и _вуаля_! Докатились.  
— Смерть — сущность, — сказал Тор, к которому сразу же прикипели слегка враждебные взгляды всех присутствующих в лаборатории. Ведь он тут был единственным не простым смертным.  
— И что из этого? — Тони всегда раздражался, когда в компании кто-то был в курсе какой-то информации, которую он не знал.  
— Она проявление чего-то более великого и важного, чем любой из нас. Вы, смертные, думали об асгардцах, которые были богами многие, многие тысячелетия, как об очередном мифе, но вот я здесь. Наши с вами возможности отличаются. То, что вы зовете наукой, мы считаем магией. Но мы одинаковы с вами перед лицом Сущности. Она не просто проявление смерти — она и есть _Смерть_. Она ведь даже не _она_. Она решила появиться перед нами в человеческом обличье, но у Смерти много форм. Гарри наверняка проще воспринимать ее так, в виде женщины, вот она ей и стала.  
— Но что это все _значит_? — Старк явно не собирался сдаваться. — Для нас это имеет какое-то значение? Угроза устранена? — он был настроен весьма скептически, но нотки слабой надежды проскочили в голосе. А вдруг им все-таки не придется сражаться. Меньше действий — меньше последствий и возможных жертв. День, когда те, кто не должен был умереть, _не умирают_ , — самый лучший для Тони.  
— Она просто _есть_ , — кажется, или Тор действительно начал сердиться? — Как жизнь, как смерть, как другие миры. Она есть. Эта Вселенная может сгореть дотла, а ей будет все равно, ведь смерть — везде смерть. В этом мире или в любом другом, одному или миллионам. Она просто есть.  
В лаборатории повисла тишина, в которой было почти слышно, как каждый сейчас пытался хоть немного осознать сказанное Тором.  
— И она была здесь, чтобы поговорить с… агентом Поттером? Тощим мальчишкой из лаборатории? — спросил Клинт. В голосе его слышался отчетливый страх, который он не очень успешно попытался замаскировать под сомнение.  
— Она пришла, чтобы побеседовать с Гарри — Повелителем Даров. К которому, насколько я могу судить, она неравнодушна, — Тор оглядел собравшихся. Кажется, до них наконец-то начало доходить.  
— Эм, хочешь сказать, это еще не конец? — Тони спросил за всех.  
— Это только начало, друг мой, — улыбнулся Тор.  
— Так, нам надо их поскорее найти, — сказал Брюс, когда Старк отвлекся на сообщение от ДЖАРВИСА.  
— О, думаю, у них все в полном порядке.  
* * *  
Гарри, разумеется, догадывался, что их рано или поздно найдут, но вот что это случится настолько быстро…  
— Вот и я хотел бы это узнать, — заявил Старк. За его спиной можно было наблюдать любопытные взгляды остальных членов команды.   
— И не надо на меня так смотреть. Это он меня сюда притащил, — попытался оправдаться Гарри. Стоящий за ним Локи издал какой-то нелепый фыркающий звук. Обернувшись к нему, Поттер улыбнулся. Даже если весь этот бардак случился по вине бога, Гарри было совершенно точно наплевать — Локи ему _нравился_.  
Отражение — так говорила Смерть.  
Сейчас он об этом даже думать не хотел.  
— Так что тебе понадобилось в моей Башне? — Старк задал очередной вопрос.  
Локи вдруг как-то сдвинулся, встав перед Гарри, будто защищая его. Поттер заметил улыбающегося Тора, который скалой возвышался позади всех.  
— Именно здесь был Селвиг. А Тессеракт сейчас находится на крыше, — на этих словах Локи посмотрел прямо на своего брата. Не раздумывая ни секунды, Тор вышел из комнаты, чтобы забрать артефакт. — Его вернут на положенное место — в Асгард. С самого начала только это имело значение.  
Гарри знал, что где-то во всем этом своеобразном признании была какая-то логика, но размышлять над вывертами разума Локи сейчас тоже не хотелось. Перед ними стояла проблема куда серьезнее.  
— Да что здесь вообще происходит?! — доктор Селвиг переводил взгляд с Локи на Гарри, который чувствовал, что Эрик находился буквально на грани нервного срыва. Да, просто следовать по течению было очень сложно. И Гарри это знал, ведь у самого были годы для принятия такой дерьмовой жизни, с которой пришлось просто смириться.   
Но обычным людям, таким, как Эрик, например, всегда требовались для всего объяснения.  
— Мы ушли, потому что хотели понять, зачем же на самом деле приходила Смерть. И мы получили ответы на свои вопросы. А сейчас прошу нас извинить. Нам с Гарри необходимо побеседовать с моим дорогим братом, пока вы, смертные, можете заняться своими… чем бы вы там ни занимались, — Локи изогнул губы в намеке на вежливую улыбку и, положив ладонь Гарри на спину, попытался было направить его на выход из комнаты. Однако тот не сдвинулся с места, посмотрев на Локи крайне недовольным взглядом.  
— Я тоже человек, если ты забыл, — Гарри вскинул бровь, на что Локи тихо рассмеялся. От этого приятного звука в голове у Гарри моментально появились весьма смущающие мысли.  
— Не стоит, _Ветр_. Ты слышал, что сказала наша леди — у нас полно дел, — высокомерно сказал Локи.  
Гарри уже начал злиться.  
— Я знаю, и именно поэтому я останусь здесь. Не тебе мне указывать, что делать. Она пришла как раз из-за того бардака, что _ты_ устроил.  
— Нет. Она появилась, потому что ты сломал скипетр. И теперь Танос придет за тобой, — заметил Локи, сосредоточив все свое внимание на Гарри и отвернувшись от остальных людей, которые молча наблюдали за происходящим.  
— Ага, потому что я спасал _тебя_. Видишь? Все равно ты виноват, — Гарри самодовольно улыбнулся.  
Со стороны двери вдруг раздался громкий смех — в проеме, оперевшись о косяк, стоял Тор с Тессерактом в руках.  
— Думаю, Гарри прав, брат, — в его глазах была тихая нежность, когда он смотрел на Гарри и Локи. В комнате появилось какое-то странное колючее напряжение, от которого мурашки побежали по коже, когда Гарри вдруг подумал, что еще чуть-чуть и трикстер сделает очередное ехидное замечание или просто поглумиться. Мягко, но настойчиво Поттер сжал чужое плечо, отчего Локи, бросив на него нечитаемый взгляд, тихо выдохнул и посмотрел на Тора.  
— Возможно, — нехотя признал он.  
Прежде чем Локи успел сказать что-то еще, Тони громко кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание.  
— Хоть нам тут всем крайне интересно наблюдать за парнем, который еще совсем недавно хотел поработить человеческую расу, а теперь попал под очарование Тинкербелл, объясниться все-таки придется. Какого черта тут творится?  
Собравшись с мыслями, Гарри решил попытаться донести свои мысли максимально доступно. Слишком уж много было информации, а времени почти не осталось.  
— Локи заключил сделку с Таносом, чтобы тот помог ему вернуться на Землю. Титан захватил часть его сознания — как я вам и говорил, это был не совсем Локи. Какие-то основные идеи у них совпадали, но вот вся эта жестокость шла именно от Таноса. А через скипетр осуществлялся контроль разума, поэтому когда я его сломал, то и сама связь оборвалась, — Гарри не стал расписывать все подробности.   
— Так и есть. И, сломав скипетр и освободив _меня_ , — стоящий рядом Локи хмыкнул, — Гарри переключил внимание Таноса на себя. Предположительно, Титан знает, что Гарри — Повелитель Смерти.  
— И это плохо, потому что… — начал Брюс.  
Локи смерил его недоверчивым взглядом, прежде чем сказать:  
— Это плохо, потому что, так уж случилось, Танос влюблен в Смерть. Именно поэтому он был так сосредоточен на уничтожении планеты — он хочет убить все _живое_. Абсолютно все. Он думает, если он всех поубивает, то Смерть будет рада. И вот как раз совсем _недавно_ он узнал, что Гарри является Повелителем той, кого он любит, — он оглядел ошарашенные лица. — Что бы _вы_ сделали, окажись на его месте? Что бы вы сделали, если бы узнали, что у вашего любимого есть Повелитель? А ведь он в состоянии уничтожить целый мир, не говоря уже о _ребенке_.  
— Я не ребенок, — пробормотал Гарри себе под нос.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что сейчас Земле не угрожает опасность, и что нам нужно только защитить Гарри? — спросил Стив. Поттер вдруг почувствовал, как у него потеплело на сердце от того, каким тоном были сказаны последние слова — будто для Роджерса даже не существовало другого варианта развития событий.  
— Нет. Если бы нам только требовалось защитить Гарри, мы бы просто забрали его в Асгард, чтобы Всеотец укрыл его от всех. Когда мы поженимся, никто во всей вселенной не сможет достать Гарри в Асгарде. Танос наверняка захочет сначала убить его, а потом уже приняться за планету. Но это всего лишь вопрос приоритетов.  
Гарри внимательно вслушивался в слова, пока… _подождите минуточку_ — **_когда_** _мы поженимся_?  
Распахнув глаза, он в немом удивлении уставился на Локи. Кажется, молчаливую пантомиму заметил только Старк, который пересек комнату, чтобы уже наконец-то налить себе чего покрепче, и тихо рассмеялся от вида лица Поттера.  
— Ничто не причинит тебе вред, Гарри, обещаю, — уверенно сказал Тор.  
Локи же опять покрепче обнял Поттера за талию и притянул ближе к себе.  
— Это _я_ сделаю все, чтобы ему ничего не навредило, — практически прорычал он.  
Так, ладно, у этих двоих явно есть какие-то разногласия. Очередная информация, над которой стоило подумать.  
Кажется, Гарри не спал уже целую вечность: Тессеракт, вторжение Локи, уничтожение скипетра, перемещение сюда, разговор со Смертью вообще обо всем и о Таносе в частности… _Мерлин_.  
— Не думаю, что способен справиться со всем этим прямо сейчас, — прошептал он, сразу же почувствовав, как хватка Локи стала крепче.  
Слишком много, слишком быстро.  
— Кажется, я понимаю, о чем ты, — ответил ему Эрик. Он сидел совсем рядом на диване, держа в немного подрагивающих руках стакан, который дал ему Старк.  
— Нам придется защищать агента Поттера, пока мы не предотвратим угрозу, — подвела итог Наташа. Локи раздраженно хмыкнул, посмотрев на нее с явным отвращением. Похоже, он явно не забыл, как она его допрашивала.  
— Все, с чем вам довелось встречаться раньше, ничто, по сравнению с этой _угрозой_. Даже в Асгарде я не видел такой мощи, что уж говорить о вас, простых смертных. Так что, да, нам нужно защитить Гарри, если вы хотите спасти планету от уничтожения. Вот только не надо воспринимать это как какую-нибудь очередную миссию Щ.И.Т.а, потому что вы даже не догадывайтесь о масштабе проблемы, с которой столкнулись, — под конец Локи уже практически шипел.  
Гарри вздохнул. Что же, очень похоже на его обычную жизнь.  
— Необходимо выяснить, как можно победить Таноса. Лучшим вариантом было бы _вообще_ помешать ему прийти сюда. Придется немного подумать. Честно говоря, до недавнего времени я бы однозначно сказал вам оставить все на меня, потому что я бы справился, но это не так. Я не могу, мне жаль. Знаю, что во всем виноват сам, но, пожалуйста, _пожалуйста_ , не могли бы вы нам помочь?  
Гарри знал, что канючил сейчас словно маленький ребенок. А еще прекрасно понимал, что они не смогут ему отказать, потому что он спас их всех этим утром, и благодаря ему никто не умер. Не считая тех людей в Германии. Команда поможет им, и Гарри будет безмерно благодарен, однако требовалась кое-какая другая поддержка.  
— Я с тобой, — не раздумывая, заявил Тор, вставая рядом с Гарри, который улыбнулся ему уголками губ. За ним последовал Стив, который сказал, что защищать страну и людей было его работой. Старк присоединился следующим. Все, что угодно, лишь бы не помереть со скуки.  
Наташа и Клинт были последними, и Гарри даже не думал их за это винить. Недоверчиво посмотрев на Локи, Бартон процедил сквозь зубы:  
— Сделает ко мне хоть шаг, и я выпущу в него стрелу раньше, чем мы избавимся от Таноса, ясно?  
Только после этого предупреждения они с Наташей согласились помочь.  
— Спасибо всем вам. А сейчас мне нужно кое-кому позвонить, — на этих словах Гарри исчез, оставив опешивших супергероев смотреть на место, где он только что стоял.  
— Хоть _кто-нибудь_ здесь в курсе, как этому научиться? — спросил в пустоту Старк.  
— Брат, необходимо обо всем доложить отцу. У нас есть Тессеракт. Мы вернем его в Асгард, и Один нам поможет.  
— Он отец тебе, но не мне, — Локи смотрел куда угодно, но только не на Тора.  
— Так, а вот это уже неловко, — вставил Тони, а Локи едва сдержал улыбку. Старк знал, как понравиться людям. — Назначу-ка я Башню нашей базой, раз уже нам придется немного поработить вместе. На геликарриер мы сейчас вернуться не можем, пока от Фьюри не поступит официального решения. А я знаю этих политиков — это займет прилично времени.  
Мысли и эмоции у всех были разные. Однако они сходились в одном — сейчас им стоило держаться вместе. Но как же странно было думать о них как о настоящей команде.  
Пока Селвиг строил теории, где же они могли найти Таноса, Старк проявил чудеса гостеприимства, объяснив всем, где были жилые комнаты. Выпроводив последним Эрика, он ушел вслед за ним, оставив Локи и Тора наедине.  
— Брат… — начал Тор.  
Локи медлил. Он так устал.  
— Я не хочу сейчас об этом говорить, Тор.  
— Мы все думали, что ты мертв, — прошептал бог грома, а трикстер тихо рассмеялся.  
— Уж поверь мне, я долгое время мечтал, чтобы так оно и было.  
— Что произошло, брат? — Тор шагнул ближе к Локи, который смотрел на него как раненый зверь, готовый тяжело отдать свою жизнь.  
— Я сказал, что не хочу сейчас об этом говорить. Почему бы тебе не пообщаться о Таносе с отцом? Он действительно может помочь, — его холодным голосом можно было резать сталь.  
— Ты можешь пойти со мной домой, — Тор уже почти умолял.  
Но Локи покачал головой.  
— Ты всегда был слеп, брат. Слишком уверен в собственном величии и победах, чтобы видеть что-то, кроме себя. И я прощал тебя за это. До того, как я узнал о своем происхождении, моим планом было сорвать твою коронацию, потому что _ты был не готов_. Из нас двоих именно я бы идеально подошел на роль правителя, но твой отец не видел этого. Он смотрел лишь на своего золотого сыночка, который не мог сделать ничего плохого. Я хотел доказать Одину, что достоин. Я бы повернулся спиной к людям, которые должны были стать _моими_ людьми, ради него, ради всего, — глаза Локи заблестели от едва сдерживаемой ярости, а у Тора сжалось сердце от горечи его слов. — Все было напрасно. Для меня было неправильно поступать так, как обычно поступал ты. Я бы сделал для него что угодно, брат, но он бы все равно не полюбил меня. Потому что я не его сын. Я пал из-за него. И если бы я только мог перед этим простить его за ошибки, за то, через что мне пришлось пройти… Я скажу тебе кое-что, брат: никто не продаст душу Таносу, если не будет знать, что нет другого выхода.  
— Мама скучает по тебе, — опять прошептал Тор.  
— И я скучаю по ней, — Локи повернулся к богу грома спиной, — но не достаточно сильно, чтобы пойти к нему, — в комнате повисла тягучая неприятная тишина. Краем глаза трикстер заметил едва заметную тень в углу. — Ступай, брат, ищи ответы, пока не стало слишком поздно. Я буду ждать тебя здесь.  
Едва за Тором закрылась дверь, Гарри вышел из угла, в котором прятался.  
— Я не хотел следить за вами, — тихо сказал он.  
Локи рассмеялся.  
— Ну тогда, наверно, стоило известить о своем присутствии, м?  
— Прерывать вас я тоже не хотел, — Гарри пожал плечами.  
— Твоя магия ощущалась сейчас иначе, — заметил трикстер, подходя ближе.  
— Всего лишь дезиллюминационные чары. Уверен, ты проворачиваешь фокусы куда интереснее. Я просто перестраховался на случай, если тут вдруг окажется Фьюри. Скоро прибудут мои друзья.  
— Из мира магии? — насторожился Локи и сделал пару шагов назад.  
— Как ты узнал?  
— Я могу чувствовать тебя, видеть тебя. Это… мы части друг друга. Я знаю тебя. Ты один из нас.  
Гарри выглядел совершенно сбитым с толку.  
— Я не совсем уверен, что понимаю. Я могу тебя чувствовать, но не могу сказать ничего о твоем прошлом.  
— Я на тысячи лет старше тебя, Гарри.  
— А _вот это_ все делает совершенно _неправильным_! — распахнув глаза, воскликнул Гарри.   
— Что конкретно? То, что я помогаю тебе, после того как ты помог мне? — ухмыльнувшись, поддразнил его Локи.   
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это не так, — пробормотал куда-то себе под нос Поттер. А Локи опять рассмеялся, светло и чисто, будто теплый ветер всколыхнул маленькие, только распустившиеся, весенние листочки.  
— Ты один из нас. И возраст для тебя теперь не имеет никакого значения, — мягко сказал бог. Подойдя вплотную к Гарри, он взял его лицо в ладони, чуть приподняв.  
Гарри глубоко вздохнул, почувствовав холодные мурашки, пробежавшие по спине от этой мимолетной нежности. Смотря в такие темные зеленые глаза Локи — намного темнее его собственных, — он словно очнулся. Он так этого хотел, так сильно, как ничего прежде за свою жизнь.  
— _Пожалуйста_ , — прошептал он.  
Все еще улыбаясь, Локи коснулся его губ своими.  
Поцелуй вышел коротким и будто замораживающим. Но стоило Локи отстранится, как Гарри потянул его назад, настойчиво целуя чужие губы в ответ, желая оставить на них свою метку. В этот раз все вышло совсем по-другому: они не могли насытиться друг другом, сталкивались зубами, а языки их танцевали одним им известный парный танец. Вскинув руки, Гарри зарылся пальцами в черные кудри Локи, в то время как бог лишь аккуратно прижал его крепче к себе, словно боялся, что Гарри мог разбиться от его прикосновений.  
Когда они, тяжело дыша, наконец-то разорвали поцелуй, Локи коснулся лбом лба Гарри, который тихо рассмеялся.  
— У тебя кожа посинела, — заметил он.  
Гарри увидел, как радужка глаз Локи по самому краю стала красной. И трикстер, словно почувствовав что-то, осторожно спросил:  
— Это тебя беспокоит?  
— На самом деле, нет, — улыбнувшись, Поттер покачал головой, и потянулся за еще одним поцелуем.  
Именно этот момент выбрал ДЖАРВИС, чтобы с легким британским акцентом сообщить, что мистер Старк попросил перестать обжиматься в его гостиной и найти уже наконец себе комнату в Башне, пока остальные разрабатывают стратегию.  
Локи расхохотался, а Поттер стыдливо покраснел, но они все-таки последовали инструкциям ДЖАРВИСА.  
У них даже не уточнили, что комната будет одна.


	13. Chapter 13

Гарри уставился на огромную кровать. Было еще довольно рано, но этот день можно было официально считать самым долгим в его жизни. Возможно, только день битвы за Хогвартс был чуточку длиннее. Чересчур много информации за слишком короткий промежуток времени.  
По достоинству оценив набор гостевых полотенец в ванной, он долго стоял в душе под почти что обжигающими струями воды, пока Локи… Хм, он, вообще-то, и понятия не имел, чем тот занимался сейчас. Немного почистив одежду магией, Гарри решил все-таки перестать рефлексировать и вернуться в спальню.  
Локи сидел на краю кровати, сняв внешнюю часть боевого доспеха. Гарри молча смотрел на него, опять погрузившись в свои мысли, не зная, что же теперь делать со всем, что навалилось на него. Да, угроза Таноса несомненно казалась просто огромной по сравнению с тем, с чем раньше Гарри приходилось встречаться. Но в этот самый момент в его сознании ярким пятном маячил именно Локи и его слова.  
Поттер мог справиться со смертельной угрозой и обезвредить психопата, пытался сдерживать комплекс героя, чтобы не дергаться из каждого человека — или бога, — но чувства? Что было делать с этим притяжением, пониманием, что если Локи попросит, то Гарри, зная его меньше суток, отдаст ему все?  
— Что у тебя на уме, _Ветр_? — спросил Локи, и Гарри вдруг почувствовал себя ребенком по сравнению с ним.  
— Почему ты меня так называешь? — вырвалось у него. Где-то на периферии мелькнуло непонятное чувство тревоги. Локи не пытался понять вещи, которые с ним происходили, он их просто принимал. Гарри поступал точно так же в Хогвартсе, а потом и в обычной жизни. Однако когда дело доходило до чувств…  
Вопросительно вскинув бровь, Локи внимательно посмотрел на Гарри.  
— Ты закрываешься от меня, — заметил он.  
Гарри сделал глубокий вздох, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Он не хотел прятаться от бога, он… потерялся. Это было очень неприятное чувство.  
— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, — уже намного мягче, чем до этого, сказал Гарри. При этом он буквально ощутил, сколько сил потребовалось Локи, чтобы сдержаться и ответить спокойно.  
— Я люблю холод. Впервые, как я тебя почувствовал, ты напомнил мне Зиму. Но не ту отвратительную и невыносимую стужу Йотунхейма, а холод горных вершин Асгарда. Ты позволил мне почувствовать себя самим собой, как не было уже очень давно. Если тебе не нравится это имя, я перестану, — Локи явно нечасто опускался до каких-то объяснений своих поступков и действий, и Гарри стало чуточку легче. Ведь бог хотел, чтобы он понял его.  
— Ты действительно имел в виду именно то, что сказал? Я про свадьбу. Это… — он запнулся, когда Локи вдруг начал смеяться. Не зло и совсем не обидно, а… нежно. Он протянул ладонь, улыбаясь, прося Гарри, который все еще стоял на выходе из ванной, подойти ближе.  
— Да, — просто ответил он, усадив Гарри рядом с собой. Он продолжал держать его за руку, смотря прямо в зеленые глаза. — Я понимаю, что для тебя это все ново и непривычно. Ты очень долго был один и все еще думаешь о себе, как о человеке. Но это не так. Став бессмертным благодаря Смерти, ты теперь намного ближе ко мне и Тору, чем к Старку или Бартону. Ты хотя бы осознаешь весь уровень своей силы? — кажется, Локи было искренне любопытно.  
— Я никогда не хотел столько силы, — Гарри опустил голову. — Я вообще никогда не хотел никакой силы, — прошептал он. Он почувствовал, как тонкие пальцы Локи коснулись его подбородка, приподняв и заставив посмотреть прямо.  
— Но она у тебя есть. Прячась от нее, ты не сделаешь лучше ни себе, ни окружающим тебя людям. Ты постоянно находишься в отчаянном поиске, Гарри. Ты хочешь стать частью чего-то, хочешь найти свое место в этом мире. В тебе столько магии, сколько нет ни в каком другом человеке. И твоя магия привела тебя ко мне. Вся моя суть кричит, что ты мой, и ты знаешь об этом. Ты знаешь, что я — для тебя, что я помогу тебе, — взгляд Локи горел, убеждая поверить словам. Слова срывались с языка тихим быстрым шепотом, будто если заговори он хоть немного громче, то мир вокруг рухнет. — Мы оба знаем, кому принадлежим. Ты нужен мне. Моя магия достигла тебя, а твоя утонула во мне. Так зачем же тянуть, зачем прятаться и убегать? Всю свою жизнь ты стремился к одному — к дому. Я здесь, я твоя семья. Зачем же это отрицать?  
— Я боюсь потерять тебя, — наконец-то прошептал Гарри, справившись с комом в горле.  
Именно это всегда происходило в его жизни — все, кого он когда-то любил, уходили. Все, о чем говорил Локи, было правдой — он хотел семью больше жизни. И даже нависшая угроза в лице Таноса казалась не такой ужасной, когда Локи был рядом. Он не мог позволить себе поверить в слова Локи хотя бы на секунду, если существовал малейший шанс, что Гарри потеряет его. Он просто не мог.  
— Этого никогда не случится. Я все-таки бог, — самодовольно заявил Локи. И Гарри тихо рассмеялся, залюбовавшись этим невозможным существом.  
Все было слишком быстро, опасно и попросту безумно. Мерлин, как же он этого _хотел_.  
Медленно подняв чуть подрагивающую руку, Гарри положил ладонь на щеку бога, аккуратно проведя подушечкой указательного пальца по нижней губе. Он немного приподнялся, чтобы их лица были на одном уровне, и пододвинулся ближе. Локи не торопил его и старался сидеть максимально неподвижно, едва сдерживаясь и ни на секунду не опуская взгляд. Наконец, преодолев последние дюймы, Гарри жадно накрыл его губы своими, позволив всем страхам исчезнуть в этом поцелуе.  
Спустя секунду Локи перехватил инициативу. Толкнув Гарри на кровать и зависнув над ним, он с силой провел ладонью вдоль всего тела снизу вверх, пока не запутался пальцами в его непослушных волосах. Гарри тихо застонал, когда Локи аккуратно притянул его ближе, и почувствовал, как тот улыбнулся ему в губы. Через мгновение бог разорвал поцелуй, чтобы сразу же опуститься на шею и провести по неистово пульсирующей венке горячим языком, взорвав мир Гарри за миллион полыхающих осколков.  
Поттер дернулся, схватившись за плечи Локи, и в смущении отвернулся, предоставив богу лучший доступ. Он все никак не мог поверить, что разносящиеся по комнате стоны издавал он сам. Никогда еще ему не было настолько мучительно хорошо, как сейчас. Ощутив, что Локи немного отстранился, он повернул голову, только чтобы сразу же наткнуться на внимательный взгляд, который вглядывался в самую душу, говоря, что в целом мире не было сейчас никого и ничего важнее Гарри. Потянувшись вперед за очередным поцелуем, Поттер рухнул обратно на кровать, когда Локи уверенной рукой оттянул его за волосы назад, отчего Гарри едва слышно зашипел, застонав от такой странной сладкой боли.  
— Я не оставлю тебя, — едва слышно прошептал Локи, наклонившись ближе. — Весь мир может сгореть, но, будь уверен, я сделаю так, что мы останемся невредимы. Ты _мой_. Я не отпущу тебя.  
Гарри уже готов был кончить от одних этих слов, когда Локи снова поцеловал его, сильнее и напористее, будто окончательно утверждая на него свои права. Выпутав пальцы из чужих волос, бог, опустил руку ниже, провел по горячему боку Гарри, сильно сжал крепкое бедро и легким движением расстегнул молнию на джинсах. Прервавшись, он внимательно посмотрел на Гарри, молча прося разрешение продолжить. Но у Поттера вдруг перехватило дыхание, поэтому он смог лишь дотянуться до шеи Локи и укусить его, сразу же зализав и зацеловав красную метку. И богу этого было вполне достаточно, потому что он, подцепив резинку его боксеров, сжал в ладони чужой член, заставив Гарри зашипеть ему куда-то в изгиб шеи. Он стал медленно водить по члену рукой, ни на секунду не сбиваясь с мучительно размеренного ритма.  
— _Пожалуйста_ , — прошептал Гарри, позволив Локи смять его губы жестким поцелуем.  
Бог немного отстранился, не прекращая движения рукой на члене, и поднял на Гарри пылающий взгляд.  
— Покажи мне, чего ты хочешь, _Ветр_.  
Убрав одну руку с плеча Локи, Гарри опустил ее ниже, потянувшись к складкам одежды бога, который чуть сдвинулся, дав лучший доступ. Наконец-то коснувшись Локи, Поттер сжал горячие пальцы на его крепко стоящем члене, уверенно и сильно проведя рукой по всей длине. Бог охнул и жарко задышал, опустив голову.   
Какое-то время в комнате были слышны только стоны вперемешку с неразборчивыми ругательствами. Громко вскрикнув, Гарри кончил, дернув рукой, отчего через пару секунд кульминации достиг и Локи, испачкав семенем чужую ладонь. Он протяжно застонал, утянув Гарри в долгий, медленный поцелуй, которым Поттер мог бы наслаждаться вечно и никогда бы от этого не устал.  
Когда они наконец-то смогли оторваться друг от друга, Гарри глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на Локи, который выглядел сейчас просто донельзя самодовольным.  
— Мы всегда можем послать этот мир и уйти в Асгард. Я тебе столько всего могу показать, — прошептал Локи, аккуратно прикусив тонкую кожу у Гарри за ухом.  
Поттер счастливо расхохотался.  
— Мы тут такой беспорядок развели. Надо бы убрать, — он слегка оттолкнул от себя Локи и уставился на белесые подсыхающие пятна.  
— Хм, — только и сказал бог, прежде чем снова поцеловать Гарри, который немного сконцентрировался, очищая их от всех следов произошедшего. Почувствовав теплую волну магии, на мгновение окутавшую их обоих, Локи отстранился, вскинув бровь: — Магия — весьма полезная штука.  
Быстро скинув с себя оставшуюся часть доспеха, бог натянул простые джинсы и устроился на кровати рядом с Гарри, который с довольным видом уложил голову на его голую грудь и позволил сну на время полностью забрать себя из этого мира.  
Они справятся.  
* * *  
На следующий день Гарри разбудило громкое _Ой_ , раздавшееся где-то совсем рядом с кроватью. Он попытался встать, но Локи крепко держал его в своих объятиях, молча и угрожающе смотря на что-то перед собой.  
— Знаешь, Гарри, когда ты оставил портключ, который должен был перенести нас к тебе, стоило хотя бы привести себя в порядок раньше, чем мы появимся, — сказал Рон, стоя к кровати спиной. Он точно успел разглядеть своего почти обнаженного друга в объятиях такого же плохо одетого бога.  
Упс.  
— Простите, — пробормотал Поттер.  
Гермиона вспыхнула и опустила голову.  
— Все в порядке. Мы… подождем.  
— _Ветр_? — подал голос Локи, который продолжал неотрывно смотреть на друзей Гарри.  
— Вчера, когда я сказал, что собираюсь позвать кое-кого на помощь… Эм, вот они — мои лучшие друзья, — объяснил Гарри. Хватка Локи чуточку ослабла.  
— Ты уверен, что они смогут помочь? — немного высокомерно спросил бог. Краем глаза Гарри увидел, как напряглась Гермиона. Рон же неверяще хмыкнул.  
— Приятель, я помогал Гарри сбегать от сумасшедшего психопата задолго до того, как в его жизни появился ты.  
Гарри благодарно улыбнулся друзьям и нехотя поднялся с постели, напоследок бросив на Локи хмурый взгляд.  
— Мы тут в одежде, чтоб вы знали, так что можно было и не отворачиваться, — съязвил он.  
Рассмеявшись, Гермиона развернулась и пристально уставилась на Гарри. Просканировав его недовольным взглядом долгие две секунды, она бросила ему на шею.  
— О, Гарри, мы так волновались! Как ты посмел просто оставить записку, не дождавшись нас? Ты совсем выжил из ума? — отчитала она его.  
— Ты же знаешь, Миона, я не мог остаться, — Гарри обнял ее в ответ и отстранился.  
Рон потоптался на месте, а потом сграбастал Поттера в свои почти что медвежьи объятия.  
— Охренеть, дружище, да ты совсем усох!  
— О, просто заткнись! — рассмеялся Поттер, отодвигаясь от Уизли.  
— Гарри, насколько все плохо? — спросила Гермиона. Она знала, что должно было случиться что-то действительно серьезное, чтобы Гарри решился просить их помощи.  
— Эм, плохо? Очень плохо? — предположил Поттер.  
— Плохо, как с Волдемортом? — вставил Рон.  
— У нас тут Титан, который хочет убить Гарри, потому что он Повелитель Смерти. Сама Смерть пришла предупредить его об этом, — ответил Локи, вставая с кровати, будучи в полной броне и готовый сражаться. Идеальный.  
Гарри подвис на мгновение.  
— Вы кто такой? — требовательно спросила Гермиона.  
Гарри воспользовался тем, что внимание друзей полностью переключилось на Локи, и сбежал в ванную, чтобы хоть немного привести себя в порядок перед встречей с командой супергероев.  
Он опять задался вопросом — как так вышло, что он оказался в центре всех этих событий?  
— Локи, бог Хаоса, — Локи лукаво улыбнулся. — Защитник Гарри, если угодно.  
— Он о тебе никогда не рассказывал, — Гермиона подозрительно прищурилась.  
— Наши отношения… начались недавно, — безмятежно ответил бог.  
В комнате повисла тишина. Спустя несколько минут, показавшиеся всем вечностью, Гарри наконец-то вышел из ванный, выглядя уже не настолько сонным, как до этого.  
— Нам надо пойти поговорить с остальными. Возможно, у них уже есть план или хоть какие-нибудь идеи.  
— Другие? — переспросил Рон, удивленно посмотрев на Поттера. — С каких это пор у тебя появилась группа поддержки?  
Локи удивленно вскинул бровь, Гермиона тихо рассмеялась, а Гарри сделал вид, что обиделся, когда они вышли из комнаты, чтобы найти остальных членов команды.  
* * *  
Когда Тони предложил свою Башню в качестве штаб-квартиры для группы психов, которую собрал Фьюри, в его голове была одна единственная мысль — не дать им всем поубивать друг друга, и тогда они могли бы попробовать, только _попробовать_ , поработать вместе, чтобы предотвратить очередной _бум_ на Земле.  
Снова.  
Кажется, ситуация повторяется.  
Пока все еще мирно спали в своих уютных кроватках, Тони решил спуститься в лабораторию, чтобы просмотреть каждый файл и документ, которые были у Щ.И.Т.а на Гарри Поттера. Они тут все-таки столкнулись с очень серьезным неизвестным фактором, и он не собирался спасать мир с кем-то, кто, возможно, прямо сейчас творил непотребства с типом, который еще буквально пару часов назад был их врагом.   
Информация, мягко говоря, была очень скудной. Хороший парень, был в близких дружеских отношениях с Джейн Фостер, перебрался на базу Щ.И.Т.а в Нью-Йорке, когда она умерла, работал вместе с доктором Селвиг над Тессерактом, но не по специальному проекту Щ.И.Т.а, а проводил независимые исследования мостов. Был единственным, кто смог привести Тора на Землю.  
Тони уже знал обо всем этом. То, что его действительно заставило задуматься, так это личная информация о Поттере, которой у Щ.И.Т.а было удивительно мало.  
По всей видимости, Гарри окончил школу для одаренных детей, что-то вроде той, где учились Люди-Х, но вот мутантом он не был, Тони даже не сомневался в этом. Какое-то время Поттер скрывался от Британского правительства, но вовсе не от того, о котором когда-либо слышал Старк.  
Что же, для такого человека, как Тони Старк, который столько всего повидал в жизни, было довольно просто поверить, что магия действительно существовала, и что Гарри Поттер на самом деле оказался волшебником. И сильным, к тому же.  
И он был Повелителем Смерти.  
А еще имеющие документы также говорили четко и ясно, что Гарри Поттеру было тридцать два года.  
Кажется, медленно, но верно, вся информация укладывалась на нужные полочки мозга Тони. Остаток ночи он провел в попытках разобраться, что представлял из себя Танос. Раньше Щ.И.Т.у, да и никому вообще, еще не приходилось сталкиваться с проблемой такого масштаба, поэтому Старк решил, к своему большому сожалению, что лучшим решением сейчас было просто подождать, пока волшебник не сотворит какую-нибудь магию.  
После подробного изучения всего того, что он нашел на Гарри, Тони, по крайней мере, был готов к сотрудничеству с ним, мог доверить ему все, что касалось безопасности Земли.  
До тех пор, пока Поттер сам не захочет стать злодеем, все у них будет хорошо.  
В итоге, поспав всего пару часов, которых Старку было более чем достаточно, он зашел на кухню, наткнувшись там на Роджерса. Ограничившись вежливым кивком, Тони решил сам выложить все для завтрака. Он был не особо силен в готовке, но у него дома сейчас было полно людей, включая волшебника, богов, наемников и суперсолдат, поэтому стоило позаботиться о еде заранее.  
Брюс появился следующим. Кажется, ему было не особо комфортно здесь находиться, но пришлось смириться. Он как раз успел сделать себе тост и пару яиц, когда на кухню зашел Поттер.  
С людьми.   
— Ты вроде был один. Успел за ночь размножиться? — невозмутимо спросил Тони, крутя в руках чашку с кофе.  
— Это Рон и Гермиона. Они пришли, чтобы помочь с Таносом, — неуверенно сказал Гарри. — Если никто не против, конечно.  
На полочке с информацией появилась очередная заметка. Старк улыбнулся.  
— Чем нас больше, тем веселее будет победить этого типа, который хочет всех уничтожить. Уверен, придется повозиться. Кофе? — предложил он.  
Поттер сел за стол. Рядом сразу же оказались Локи и темноволосая женщина — Гермиона, — которые, похоже, играли в какие-то гляделки, где победой было место рядом с волшебником. Локи проиграл и с недовольным видом обогнул стол, чтобы сесть напротив, в то время как друзья Гарри сели по обе стороны от него.  
Пока все поглощали завтрак, до кухни добралась остальная часть команды. Тор дружелюбно поздоровался, Клинт просто кивнул. А Наташа подозрительным взглядом обвела новоприбывших. Одно дело было знать, что Гарри было тридцать два года, и совсем другое — видеть других волшебников такого же возраста. Разница была очевидной. И Рон, и Гермиона были взрослыми. Рон был чересчур громким и немного невежливым, а Гермиона сдержанной и аккуратной, но они были _взрослыми_. Гарри же был больше похож на их ребенка, чем на ровесника.  
Вот же отстой.  
Когда с завтраком было покончено, на кухне воцарилась какая-то неловкая тишина, будто они все оказались в каком-то ситкоме или реалити-шоу — _Поместье супергероев_. Они переводили взгляд друг на друга, ожидая что кто-нибудь другой, но вот точно не он, решится наконец заговорить о розовом слоне.  
— Хм, раз уж мы все тут собрались, включая друзей нашего зомби-мальчика, давайте проясним, что нам известно об этом типе — Таносе, и как его победить, — лучезарно улыбнувшись, сказал Тони.  
Гермиона уставилась на него нечитаемым взглядом.  
— Танос не просто какой-то тип, он, вообще-то, Титан, — поправила она, а Тони безразлично пожал плечами.  
— Ну так есть какие-то идеи, как его убить?  
Гермиона вскинула бровь.  
— Мы не сможем его убить.  
Ну разве не потрясающие новости?


	14. Chapter 14

— Мы не можем его убить? — сухо поинтересовался Тони.  
Гермиона, не обратив особого внимания на тон, взглянула на Старка.  
— Я ведь так и сказала, разве нет? Мы не сможем убить Титана — у нас не хватит на это сил. Нам стоит подойти к проблеме с другой стороны, иначе у нас вообще ничего не получится, — сказала она, обведя всех нечитаемым взглядом.  
Гермиона всегда чувствовала себя неуютно, когда от нее ускользала какая-то важная информация.  
— У тебя есть какие-то мысли на этот счет? — спросил ее Гарри. Ведь у кого еще, если не у Гермионы, могла родиться какая-нибудь гениальная идея, как им избавиться от этого проклятого Титана?  
— Пока нет, но точно будут. У меня сейчас слишком мало данных, Гарри, — пожаловалась Гермиона.  
Поттер пожал плечами.  
— К сожалению, больше ничего добавить не могу.  
— Выходит, догадок у нас нет, впрочем, как и времени на их поиски, — Рон глубоко вздохнул. — Кстати, а почему Смерть не может нам помочь? Она ведь сказала вчера, что хочет, чтобы все это прекратилось. Неужели она ждет, что ты разберешься со всем сам? Почему она не помогает? — Гарри молча согласился с нытьем Рона, отчасти жалея себя. Ну ведь правда: как ни посмотри, картина выходила неприглядная.  
— Что ты сказал? — вдруг вскинулась Гермиона, бросив на Рона испытующий взгляд. Тот самый, каким она смотрела в школе в те моменты, когда ее умненькую головку наконец-то озаряло решением.  
— Я всего лишь жаловался, Гермиона, как и всегда. Гарри находит проблему, я ною из-за нее, а ты придумываешь план. План не работает, Гарри делает что-то глупое и рискует своей жизнью, проблема решается. Я бы сказал, что пока у нас все четко идет по списку, — спокойно объяснил Рон.  
Краем глаза Гарри заметил легкую улыбку на губах Стива, которая тут же пропала из виду, когда Роджерс опустил голову.  
Но Гермиона, похоже, пропустила слова Рона мимо ушей. Она повернулась к Гарри, сосредоточив все свое внимание на нем и полностью уйдя в режим поиска решения.  
— Так, я спрошу прямо: о чем _она_ говорила прошлой ночью?  
— Она объяснила про Дары и Таноса. Сказала, что я зря разбил скипетр — таким образом я спас Локи, но переключил все внимание Таноса на себя. Сказала, что она сделала достаточно, предупредив нас о нем, и что ничего больше сделать не сможет.  
— А еще, что ты ее ребенок, — раздался голос Наташи.   
Гермиона повернулась к Мстителям.  
— Есть, что добавить?  
— Она говорила о том, что ей не нужен повелитель, но она его сделала из Гарри не просто так. Кажется, она о нем переживала. Почему тогда оставила в таком состоянии? — добавил Брюс, а Гарри подавил очередной тяжкий вздох.  
Нахмурившись, Гермиона опустила голову и ушла в себя, переваривая полученную информацию.  
— Кому дано понять, почему Сущности делают то, что делают? Они поступают так, потому что могут, куда им до мелкой возни остальных. Так что, если сравнивать со мной, они в состоянии посеять куда больший хаос, — заметил Локи. Гарри почувствовал огромное желание улыбнуться ему, что он и сделал, едва перехватив его взгляд, который сразу же смягчился, растеряв добрую часть прежней холодности.  
— Ох, во имя Мерлина с Годриком, какая же я глупая! — воскликнула Гермиона. Абсолютно все в комнате изумленно уставились на нее. А Грейнджер перевела взгляд на Гарри и Локи: — И как я раньше не догадалась? Все ведь очевидно!  
— Миона, — протянул Рон, — ты опять это делаешь. Ну, ту штуку, где _я что-то знаю, и это очевидно_ , но никому ничего не говоришь.  
— А разве это не так? Вопрос должен решить не Гарри. Смерть не переживает на счет Таноса — с ним она без проблем справится сама. Это испытание для _Локи_!  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Поттер был сбит с толку не только собственными мыслями, но и эмоциями всех, находящихся рядом.  
— Гарри, Смерть не давала о себе знать, пока в твоей жизни не появился Локи. Она тебя выбрала. Осмелюсь предположить, что, исходя из всего услышанного сегодня, она любит тебя, как свое собственное дитя. Так почему она стала бы подвергать тебя опасности, предупреждать о надвигающихся ужасах, а потом исчезать, никак не защитив? Смерть не переживает о твоей безопасности — она поможет тебе выжить, даже если весь остальной мир будет уничтожен, — она хочет знать, как сильно Локи тебя ценит, — по лицам Мстителей было видно, насколько они сомневаются в таком предположении, но Гермиона все равно продолжила: — Подумай об этом, Гарри, вспомни, что с тобой происходило раньше. Ты всегда ставил жизни остальных выше своей собственной. Ты просто такой. И до сегодняшнего дня это было проблемой, да, но решаемой проблемой. Ты всегда мог положиться на нас, как и мы — на тебя, но в этот раз все серьезнее. Вокруг тебя не Магический Мир, а боги Асгарда, супергерои и Щ.И.Т. Твое присутствие в любой битве может иметь важное значение, поэтому они могут тебя использовать. _Локи_ может тебя использовать.  
— Я бы никогда!.. — закричал Локи, гневно сверкнув глазами.  
Гермиона, не обратив никакого внимания на взъярившегося бога, продолжила:  
— Это испытание для него. Она хочет посмотреть, как далеко он зайдет ради тебя, что сделает для твоей защиты. Всего лишь «знакомство с родителями» по версии Смерти. Ей необходимо убедиться, что Локи готов защищать и охранять тебя. Она хочет быть уверена, что с ним ты будешь в безопасности.  
— А что, если у нас не выйдет? — тихо спросил Гарри, вдруг испугавшись.  
— Тогда она признает Локи недостойным тебя. В любом случае, она получит то, что хочет. Если он выиграет, значит, достоин. Если нет — ей не придется возиться с тем, кто был бы с тобой только из-за твоей силы. Видишь? Это же гениально, — и добавила, повернувшись к Рону: — Нам надо сделать то же самое для Розы и Хьюго.  
Гарри расхохотался, чуть расслабившись.  
— Тебе не кажется, что наводить страх на все живое, чтобы проверить будущую невестку или зятя, уже как-то чересчур?   
— Эм, да, ты прав, — Гермиона тряхнула головой. — Но именно это задумала Смерть, даже не сомневайся.  
— Как ты можешь быть так уверена? — Старк совершенно не выглядел убежденным.  
Гермиона перевела на него спокойный сосредоточенный взгляд.  
— Потому что если бы у _меня_ была возможность убедиться, что Гарри будет с Локи в безопасности, то я бы поступила именно так. Будь моя воля, я бы заставила Локи спасти этот мир раз пять как минимум.  
На какое-то время на кухне повисла тишина, пока вся команда собиралась с мыслями.  
— Это значит, что нам придется помочь Локи? Тому, кто поработил меня и Селвиг, кто убил кучу народа за последние два дня? — неверяще спросил Бартон.  
— Это значит, нам нужно сделать все возможное, чтобы выжить и спасти _планету_. И если для этого потребуется помочь вашему бывшему врагу, то так и будет, — твердо сказала Гермиона, посмотрев Клинту прямо в глаза, ожидая возможных возражений.  
— Просто хотел убедиться, — пробормотал он, подняв руки, будто сдаваясь.  
Гарри опустил голову. Почему его жизни так необходимо быть настолько _запутанной_?   
— Так если Смерть все равно собирается помочь, зачем нам вообще вмешиваться? — удивленно спросила Наташа. — А вдруг она просто блефовала и разберется со всем сама?  
Подумав мгновение, Гермиона покачала головой.  
— Уверена, Гарри она спасет, но не уверена, что ей есть дело до кого-либо еще. Гарри умереть не может, в отличие от остальной планеты.  
— Это слишком жестоко, — заметил Рон.  
— Она Смерть. Да, Гарри будет очень зол, но он будет жить. Спустя несколько веков он ее простит, потому что он просто не сможет иначе. Ему самой природой заложено прощать тех, кто о нем заботится, даже если с ним они поступают неправильно.  
Даже без имени Гарри было ясно, кого имела в виду Гермиона.  
На кухне опять повисла тишина. До Мстителей только сейчас дошло, что помогать придется именно Локи. А Локи…  
Ну, Локи думал о том, что спасение планеты стоит того, чтобы потом навсегда остаться рядом с Гарри.  
— Так, похоже, что мы вернулись к самому началу. Мы знаем, что нам необходимо сделать, но то, что нам теперь известны мотивы Смерти, никак не приблизило нас к тому, _как_ победить Титана.  
Слова Рона никак не разбавили гнетущую атмосферу, но Гарри вдруг заметил Локи — он улыбался. В его зеленых глазах блестели шаловливые искры, от которых Гарри почему-то стало светлее на душе.  
— И чему ты улыбаешься? — крайне недружелюбно спросил Стив.  
Все еще улыбаясь, Локи ответил:  
— Вот, что я скажу, мой дорогой Капитан: если этот тест для меня, то Смерть знает, что я не собираюсь убивать Таноса, — его улыбка стала чуточку дикой, — я его обману.  
Надо использовать свои сильные стороны, не так ли?


	15. Chapter 15

Холодно.  
Холодно и серо, мертво. Он не мог подобрать других слов, чтобы описать это место. Он бы хотел быть не здесь, хоть где-нибудь. Главное, что не здесь.  
Но как раз выбора-то у него и не было. Он не мог позволить тому единственному, кому доверял, кто сам рвался сюда ради него, потому что обещал, просто прийти сюда прямо в руки Таноса. Ведь он мог сделать что-то сам.  
Даже если придется умереть ради этого.  
 _Ты так далеко от дома, маленький волшебник._  
Он обернулся, заозиравшись по сторонам, но ничего не увидел. Рядом была лишь пустота и голос, что раздавался над самым ухом, нашептывая слова. Он задрожал, сжав пальцами мантию, надеясь, что она укроет его хоть чуточку дольше. Но понимал, что все было тщетно.  
 _Неужели ты пришел, чтобы опять встретиться с Судьбой, маленький волшебник? Готов снова умереть? Или ту думал, что, поработив мою Возлюбленную, ты избежишь этой участи?_   
— Я не порабощал ее! Я не просил этой силы, я ничего не сделал! — он крикнул в холодную пустоту, надеясь, что его услышат.  
И нужно ли ему было вообще говорить, чтобы быть услышанным в этом жутком месте.  
 _НЕ ЛГИ МНЕ, жалкий мелкий вредитель! Ты посмел пленить того, кого даже понять не в состоянии со своими дешевыми фокусами и ограниченной магией. Я избавлю Смерть от тебя и преподнесу ей все мироздание в качестве дара._  
— Ей это не нужно! Она нам сказала, что ей не нужен такой дар!  
 _ДАЖЕ НЕ ДУМАЙ, ЧТО ЗНАЕШЬ, ЧЕГО ХОЧЕТ СМЕРТЬ, ничтожный человечишка! Ты не обманешь меня своими трюками. Считаешь, эта мантия сможет тебя спрятать? Уверен, что я поверю той лжи, которую ты рассказываешь о Смерти?_  
На последних словах его подкинуло в воздух и кинуло о скалу. От сильного удара тут же поплыло зрение, а мантия сползла с плеч, упав на землю. Громадный, больше, чем себе можно было представить, и ужаснее всего, с чем ему доводилось встречаться, перед ним появился Танос. Вытянув вперед руку, Титан легко подхватил его, сжав пальцы поперек туловища. В этот самый момент он уже готов был попрощаться с жизнью.  
Он не смог. Он собирался умереть. Однако сейчас он думал не о смерти, а о том, что не сделал все возможное, чтобы спасти свою любовь, спасти дорогое сердцу.  
Из-под закрытых век по щеке скатилась одинокая слеза.  
 _Отпусти его._   
Мягкий голос был подобен легкому бризу в летний день. Лишь от одного его звучания улыбка сама просилась на губы.  
Ладонь на талии сжалась крепче.  
 _Отпусти мое дитя._  
Танос заколебался, помимо приказа услышав в голосе четкое предупреждение. Хватка чуть ослабла, и он смог вздохнуть.  
 _Сейчас же._  
Слово шепотом прозвучало в ушах, и вот уже Титана нет рядом. Танос ушел.  
Он закрыл глаза, рвано и тяжело дыша, надрываясь от страха и неопределенности. Но где-то в отдалении он мог слышать все тот же шепот и крики, и он был уверен, _абсолютно_ уверен, что Танос попал в ловушку.  
Смерть поймала Титана — он больше не будет проблемой.  
Однако, возможно, Смерть будет.  
* * *  
По правде говоря, будучи Сущностью, она редко что-то действительно чувствовала, поэтому ярость показалась ей такой незнакомой. Прямо до того момента, как она осознала, что именно это было.  
Как посмел он?  
Как посмел он трусливо спрятаться за ее ребенком, сочтя себя важнее Гарри и послав его вместо себя на противостояние с Таносом?  
Ну конечно, она поможет своему Повелителю, убедится, что этот глупый Титан больше никогда не побеспокоит ее дитя. Но как он мог не прийти и хотя бы попытаться?  
Позволил себе спрятаться за человеком?  
Идя сквозь серые холодные земли навстречу своему волшебнику, она уже строила планы, как бы избавиться от трикстера, чтобы не сделать Гарри только хуже.  
Она подошла ближе, смотря на темные волосы, что скрывали лицо, и опустилась перед ним на колени. Протянув руку и стащив остатки мантии, которую она дала ему уже так давно, Смерть грустно улыбнулась.  
 _Пойдем, дитя. Я заберу тебя домой._  
Он медленно поднял голову. Милая улыбка стала шире, превратившись в ухмылку, а потом и в довольную усмешку.  
Волосы волной зачесаны назад, а вместо простой одежды теперь золотом и зеленью сверкала броня.  
— Благодарю, моя Леди, — подмигнув, Локи исчез у нее прямо из-под носа.  
Ошеломленная, Смерть замерла на мгновение, а потом мягко рассмеялась.  
Все-таки он будет ее ребенку прекрасным партнером.  
* * *  
 _24 часа назад._   
— Слушай, ты тут так просто рассуждаешь об обмане Титана, будто это какая-то ерунда. Вот что я скажу — это не так, — заявил Тони.  
Гарри перевел взгляд с Локи на Гермиону, которая явно что-то обдумывала.  
— Ну, это не то чтобы невозможно… просто немного трудновато, — Грейнджер пожала плечами и посмотрела на Гарри. Кажется, она для себя уже все решила.  
— Это… круто, — замялся Рон, уткнувшись лбом в стол. — Последний раз, когда наш план был не невозможным, а всего лишь чуточку сложным, все кончилось диким полетом на хребте драконе. Просто хотел напомнить, пока вы двое окончательно не решили, что сможете справиться с задуманным.  
— О, вы только посмотрите, кто тут у нас повзрослел. Я так тобой горжусь, Рон, правда, — передразнил Гарри, и Рон сделал вид что собирается его ударить, но, вздохнув, лишь сел на стуле прямее.  
— Просто давайте убедимся, что, независимо от основного плана, у нас будет план Б, хорошо? — предложил Рон. — Мы уже слишком старые, чтобы бить наугад.  
— Почему вы рассуждаете так, будто собираетесь все делать в одиночку? — нахмурился Стив. — Мы можем помочь.  
— Не думаю, Капитан, — Тор говорил вполне серьезно. — Я сражался вместе с Локи много раз. Да, его уловки и обман не раз помогали нам в боях, но они не всегда были безопасными. Какой бы план мы ни разработали, мы не станем вмешивать в это смертных.  
— Но вам все равно понадобится помощь, — заметила Наташа. — Не в обиду вашим способностям будет сказано, но вряд ли три человека хоть как-то повлияют на исход битвы с Таносом. Я даже не уверена, что _мы_ сможем хоть что-то сделать, а ведь наши тренировки и возможности намного превосходят таковые у Поттера и его друзей.  
— Локи… — начал было Тор.  
Трикстер, скосив на брата взгляд, покачал головой, будто уже знал, что тот собирался ему сказать.  
— Я знаю, Тор. И мне… — тяжело сглотнув, он сжал ладони в кулаки, — мне может понадобится его помощь.  
— Чья? — любопытству Тони никогда не будет предела.  
— Нам нужно идти к нему прямо сейчас, и неважно, что мы в итоге предпримем. Он сможет обезопасить Гарри. Он _тебя_ сможет уберечь.  
— Кто? — не сдавался Тони. Однако его опять проигнорировали.  
— Меня не нужно держать в безопасности! — Локи зашипел на брата и отвернулся. Через секунду он почувствовал на плече успокаивающее касание Гарри. Глубоко вздохнув, он продолжил: — Мне нужно, чтобы он спрятал _Ветра_.  
— Я не собираюсь где-то отсиживаться, пока ты рискуешь собой, _разыгрывая Титана_! — крайне недовольно запротестовал Поттер.  
— Да к кому, черт побери, вы собрались за помощью? — Тони уже кричал.  
— К Всеотцу. Он сможет спрятать Гарри.  
— Я уже сказал тебе, что не собираюсь прятаться, пока вы сражаетесь. Ты не сможешь просто так взять и обмануть Титана, Локи. Только посмотри, к чему это привело в прошлый раз!  
— А я и не собирался обманывать Титана. Именно поэтому мне нужна помощь Одина. Нужно, чтобы он укрыл тебя от всех и обезопасил.  
— Так кого тогда ты собрался обмануть? — спросил за всех Рон.  
— Смерть.  
Оу.  
Что же, а ведь это может сработать.  
* * *  
Когда он в последний раз был в тронном зале, трон, вообще-то, принадлежал ему.  
Как ни странно, Асгард ему был больше не нужен. Ему не нужно было целое царство, чтобы знать, что его ценят, или что у него была цель. У него был его _Ветр_ , его Гарри. Магия, запятнанная смертью, взгляд зеленых глаз, в которых напополам плескались любовь и печаль. Он знал, что ему больше никогда не понадобится никто и ничто до тех пор, пока Гарри будет рядом с ним и в безопасности.  
Но чтобы все было именно так, ему потребуется помощь Всеотца. Иногда приходится глотать горькие лекарства. Он сделает это — ради Гарри и их будущего. Он сможет, потому что знает, что останется с ним до конца их существования, которое будет очень долгим, учитывая, кем именно является Гарри.  
Тор шел с ним рядом. Не спешил вперед и не выталкивал перед собой, а именно рядом, будто они были равные. Возможно, именно сейчас так и было. Когда Тор наконец-то выучил свой урок, смог увидеть своего брата таким, какой он был на самом деле, не завидовал ему, они стали действительно равны друг другу. Хотя бы в глазах Тора.  
Что же до Одина… Тут он даже надеяться не смел.  
Всеотец восседал на своем царском троне и сверлил вошедших твердым непреклонным взглядом. Локи вдруг подумалось, что самым сложным в плане будет не обмануть Таноса и Смерть, а убедить того, кто его вырастил, что он не собирался всех поубивать ему назло. Он закрыл глаза, чувствуя, что просто не может находиться в одном комнате с тем, кто лгал ему всю его жизнь, порушил все планы, никогда не видел его истинного лица, того, кем он мог бы быть.  
Почувствовав на руке мимолетное прикосновение, Локи взял свои чувства под контроль. Он был здесь по делу, которое значило куда больше, чем личная неприязнь к Одину.  
— Тор. Вижу, что тебе без труда удалось привести Локи, — Один, встав с трона, обратился к Тору, смотря лишь на него одного.  
Впервые за свою очень долгую жизнь Локи увидел то, о чем и подумать не мог. Тор злился _из-за него_.  
— Нет, отец. Локи вернулся домой по собственной воле.  
Один, явно не ожидавший подобного, наконец-то повернулся к Локи, которого когда-то назвал своим сыном.  
— Это правда, Локи? Ты вернулся домой?  
Он вдруг не захотел отвечать. Он хочет повернуться спиной к этому лживому обманщику и уйти. Уйти, оставив все позади, и спрятаться так надолго, как потребуется. Но он не мог. И не из-за себя. Из-за _Гарри_. Они не смогут жить, находясь под постоянной угрозой Таноса. К тому же он даже не сомневался, что в таком случае их обязательно найдет Смерть и потребует вернуть ей _Ветра_ , потому что Локи не доказал, что достоин его.  
Он не мог этого допустить.  
— Я не вернулся домой, — контролируя себя, спокойно ответил Локи. — Я _нашел_ дом. И мне нужна твоя помощь, что его защитить.  
Лицо Одина одеревенело. Спустившись по ступеням, что вели от трона вниз, он остановился прямо напротив своих сыновей.  
— Ты пришел просить о помощи после всего, что сделал? После того, как чуть не развязал войну с Мидгардом, лгал брату, чтобы забрать у него трон? После всей той боли и страданий, что ты сотворил в Асгарде?  
— Локи никогда не хотел забрать у меня трон, — Тор сверкнул взглядом, посмотрев на отца. — Ему бы не пришлось, не будь я дураком и избалованным ребенком, когда ты передавал Асгард под мое командование. Он видел меня, когда ты не смотрел. Он знал, насколько я был не подготовлен, и остановил все, — он долго не отводил взгляд, собираясь с силами продолжить. — Ты говоришь об охватившем его безумии и хаосе, что он сотворил здесь и в Мидгарде. Если бы ты не лгал ему, отец, то ничего бы из этого не произошло. Ты утаил истину его происхождения и правду, почему на самом деле вырастил его именно ты. Всю нашу жизнь ты твердил, что один из нас станет царем, а потом вмиг отобрал у Локи такую надежду, отдав власть и силу тому, кто не знал, насколько ценен мир. Я не буду отрицать, что он делал ошибки, и он не станет этого делать. Но и ты, Всеотец, не безупречен. Я не хочу и не буду просто стоять и смотреть, как ты обвиняешь Локи во всех бедах. Это неправда.  
Прежде чем Один успел ответить — а Локи был уверен, что тому было, что сказать, если судить по покрасневшему лицу, — сзади раздался тихий голос, вернувший Локи надежду.  
— Мы поможем тебе, сын мой.  
Он не хотел этого.  
Не хотел вновь почувствовать это тепло и чувство успокоения, потому что эта женщина тоже лгала ему, помогая Одину обманывать его всю его жизнь. Но это было сильнее его.  
Фригга олицетворяла собой все, чего не было в Одине. Всеотец всегда был скор на похвалу за воинских заслуги Тора, а Фригга поощряла Локи следовать собственному пути. Именно она учила его сражаться — быстро и грациозно, как умела сама. Она убедила его не бояться собственной магии, призывала изучать новое и всегда тренировать способности, чтобы быть лучшим.  
Она всегда была ему матерью настолько, насколько же Один не был ему отцом.   
— Мама, — поприветствовал Локи, не удержавшись от легкой улыбки. Фригге не было никакого дела до зло уставившегося на них Одина, и на Тора, который, вообще-то, тоже вернулся домой, ведь первым в свои крепкие объятия она заключила именно Локи. Запах лилий мгновенно окутал все вокруг, успокаивая и расслабляя.  
Все будет хорошо.  
— Вижу, твоему брату удалось тебя образумить, — мягко улыбнувшись, прошептала она ему на ухо, прежде чем разорвать объятия.  
Локи покачал головой, отступив, когда Фригга обняла Тора.  
— Нет, не ему, — ответил он, зная, как ей будет приятно от того, что он признавал Тора братом.  
— И кому же тогда?  
— Ребенку Смерти, — лукаво улыбнувшись, Локи стянул мантию-невидимку с Гарри, который взглянул на стоящих перед ним богов.  
— Вот ведь королева драмы.  
Пока Один и Фригга в ступоре смотрели на Поттера, Локи размышлял над тем, что, видимо, у их плана действительно появился шанс.  
Возможно, даже будет весело.  
* * *  
— Я просто хочу убедиться, что все знают, насколько я не согласен с этим планом. Это полная глупость, и пойти должен был именно я. Вся идея состоит в том, что Смерть спасает меня, так почему _я_ не мог пойти?  
— Мы уже столько раз это обсуждали, Гарри. Если бы пошел ты, то она не признала бы Локи достойным тебя, — терпеливо объяснил Тор, стоя рядом с Поттером на балконе, с которого открывался великолепный вид на Асгард. — Ведь это всего лишь первый тест. Только представь, что будет, если он провалится?  
Гарри замолчал на какое-то время, а Тор едва сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться — уж больно человек забавно выглядел в своем гневе.  
— Я все равно считаю, что это глупый план. А если Танос распознает подмену? Вдруг Смерть поймет, что это не я, а Локи, и позволит Титану его убить? Я не смогу вернуть его! Если она позволит ему умереть, то точно не даст мне вернуть его назад!  
— Они ничего не поймут. Магия Локи невероятно сильна, и ты лишь усилил ее, скрыв его. При нем есть Дары Смерти, так что она не распознает подмены. Она будет уверена, что это ты вплоть до того, как она позаботится о Таносе.   
Гарри посверлил Тора недоверчивым взглядом, а потом на его губах появилась такая знакомая ехидная улыбка, которую раньше Тор видел только у своего брата.  
Бог грома едва заметно поежился — с двумя Локи он не справится.  
— Тебе этот план тоже не нравится, — начал Гарри, все еще улыбаясь. — Ты бы лучше пошел на Таноса сам и сразился с ним до смерти, да? Твой молот и парочка мечей твоих друзей, которых ты бы обязательно позвал с собой. Тебя бесит, что все в итоге решится при помощи обмана и хитрости.  
Тор пожал плечами, не скрывая собственную улыбку.  
— Да, я не силен в хитрости. Я больше предпочитаю открытый бой, когда ты знаешь своих врагов и можешь победить их ударом меча или молота. Так ведь намного проще.  
— Я был таким же, — тихо сказал Гарри, отведя взгляд и посмотрев на далекие горы, что возвышались на востоке, — пока все не изменилось, пока Смерть не выбрала меня, полагаясь на какие-то свои причины. Мне нравилось смотреть своим врагам в лицо и знать, с кем я сражаюсь.  
— А сейчас? — спросил Тор, когда Гарри замолчал.  
— А сейчас я не уверен, что мы можем назвать всех наших врагов. Кто-то из твоих союзников может через мгновение стать твоим врагом. Посмотри на Фьюри или на Мстителей, — фыркнув, Поттер покачал головой. — Да взять хотя бы твоего брата! Ведь он был врагом Асгарда всего несколько часов назад, а теперь вы ему помогаете. Все меняется. Твой взгляд на вещи меняет их. Перед лицом вечности нельзя все делить на черное и белое.  
Тор молчал долгое время, прежде чем наконец-то сказать:  
— Знай, что ты никогда не будешь один. Я понимаю, почему ты не захотел взять сюда твоих друзей, и догадываюсь, что вы с Локи собрались сделать, когда все закончится. Знай — ты никогда не будешь один. Мы не бессмертны в том смысле, что не можем умереть. Пока мы внимательны и осторожны — мы не умрем. Локи всегда будет с тобой, как и я. Ты мой друг, Гарри Поттер. Возможно, единственный, кто понимает, что это такое — потерять Джейн. Единственный, кто понимает мою боль.  
— Мне очень жаль, что она сейчас не с тобой.  
— Мне тоже.  
На балконе повисла тишина.  
Они ждали возвращения Локи, ждали и надеялись, что сила Одина смогла скрыть Гарри от чувств Смерти хотя бы на несколько мгновений, которых хватило бы Локи притвориться им. Ведь Даров и их общей магии могло быть недостаточно.  
Локи пообещал Одину, что останется и примет суд, как только с Таносом будет покончено, и Тор поручился за него.  
Тор поручился за него, зная, что это была неправда.  
Гарри очень надеялся, что их братские отношения наладятся, хоть Локи и не верил в это. Поттер видел, как старался Тор. Он знал его всего два дня, но чувствовал с ним какую-то связь и не хотел ее игнорировать.  
И не мог.  
За эти несколько дней он понял для себя так много, сколько за всю жизнь в маггловском мире не узнал. А еще он просто устал бегать. Точнее, бегать в одиночестве.  
Вот оно. Быстро и безумно, но он собирался принять все до капли, потому что ему _нравилась_ такая жизнь.  
В чем он был точно уверен, так это в том, что жизнь с Локи скучной не будет.  
Когда трикстер наконец-то появился прямо посреди балкона, Гарри сразу же взял его за руку, больше не желая ее отпускать.  
— Готово, — Локи довольно улыбнулся.  
— Отлично сработано, брат, — Тор склонил голову набок, тоже улыбнувшись.  
Поколебавшись, Локи кивнул, принимая комплимент.  
Локи и Гарри переглянулись, зная, что ничто больше могло их остановить или заставить подождать. Гарри всегда был довольно нетерпелив.  
— Отец идет, — сказал Тор, посмотрев в конец коридора.  
— Куда мы? — улыбнулся Гарри, посмотрев на трикстера.  
Локи ухмыльнулся.  
— Я знаю одно местечко.  
И они исчезли в мерцании магии.  
Все так, как и должно было быть.


End file.
